


Here You Come Again

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: Why'd You Come In Here (Lookin' Like That) [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bachelorette AU, Dolly Parton drag queens, F/F, Fanfic in fanfic, Heaven Help Us, It is now, Waverly loves the internet, Wayhaught Wedding, Wynaught is strong in this one, Wynonna loves Wayhaught fanfiction, Wynonna loves shots, actually there are three weddings in this, but the wedding this time, drive thru strip club, drunk Nicole loves stripping, good luck, how many people can Nicole get married to? We'll find out, is that a thing?, just throw some tape on it it'll be fine, mud wrestling, serious bro bonding, televised wedding au, three weddings one fic, we get right into the sexy time here folx, we ripped a whole in the universe, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly convinces Nicole to have a televised wedding. While everyone is worried about the planning, Wynonna is just worried about Nicole's Bachelorette party. So they head to Vegas, have too many shots, and shenanigans ensue.The unnecessary sequel to "Why'd You Come In Here (Lookin' Like That)" that people asked for but didn't realize what they would get.
Relationships: Nicole/Manual labor, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly/Nicole's Farm Tanned Muscles, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna/Cabbages
Series: Why'd You Come In Here (Lookin' Like That) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405564
Comments: 140
Kudos: 477





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome back into the world of Bachelorette Waverly and Nicole. They're just as stupid as always and I love them so much. I may have had a little too much fun with them this time. This fic is a little "too much" of everything, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Extra extra thank you to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for navigating this with me and helping me come up with some of the ridiculous things you're about to witness. Also this is our itinerary for when we go to Vegas together. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Coming up on ET Canada!_

_Bachelorette star Waverly Earp and her fiancée Nicole Haught get steamy at the airport._

There are cheesy sounds of a camera clicking as pictures of Nicole with Waverly’s legs wrapped around her waist pop up on the screen. They’re both smiling.

_This and more, on Entertainment Tonight!_

***

Waverly cursed to herself when the wheel of her carryon snagged on the airport carpet. She looked back at the run she’d created, and the rogue string stuck in the wheel. 

“Fudgenuggets,” she said, wiggling the bag a little bit in the hopes that the string would come free. 

“I got it, Miss,” a young man said, reaching down and easily pulling the string from her wheel. 

“Oh, thank you,” she said with a grateful smile. She turned to walk away when the man looked up at her, recognition flitting across his face.

“Wait, ain’t you that girl from tv?” he said.

Waverly’s season of _The Bachelorette_ had finished airing and after a small circuit of interviews that they did with a couple of magazines and television shows, they were finally allowed to settle back into their normal lives. Waverly went back to school and Nicole ran the ranch. But now that she was back on summer break, Chrissy had brought up the wedding. A public wedding. A very public wedding. A televised one. 

“Nope!” Waverly said, quickly turning and taking some sunglasses from where they were hooked in the front of her shirt. She slid them over her eyes. Usually she would indulge in the little bits of attention she would get once in a while. But this last stretch of school was the longest she had gone without seeing Nicole. Between things happening at the ranch and all of Waverly’s finals, they hadn’t been able to swing a weekend visit in four months. 

Her phone dinged as service finally reached it again and she swiped through her notifications.

_Wynonna: Tell me when you land, baby girl. And if I have to listen to Rosita complain that you’re going to Nicole’s again and not home, I’m going to kill her._

_Nicole: I’m here, darling, I brought the red truck because I know how much you love it ;)_

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. She hated the giant red truck that Nicole had bought recently. It was massive and atrocious and an environment killer, but Nicole said she needed it for the ranch. Waverly thought she’d just made the mistake of letting Wynonna go with her to the dealership, and even if Nicole denied it, Waverly knew she and Wynonna got into trouble together. The way she found them huddled together and giggling in Shorty’s over Christmas break just proved that. 

_Chrissy: Don’t forget to ask Nicole about the wedding special!_

Waverly groaned and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She wanted to do it, but she also knew that Nicole preferred as little publicity as possible. While Waverly didn’t seek out the cameras, she had certainly gotten used to them enough that she didn’t shirk away from them. And it would be nice to have the whole thing basically done for them and paid for. Plus, there was something about being on national television where all the people from Purgatory who had made fun of her for being an Earp or being bi could now watch her flaunt her gay love story all over their televisions.

She maneuvered her way around the airport, not missing the double takes of a few people as she passed. Thankfully she only had to wait at the baggage claim for a few moments before pulling her bag and heading out to the sidewalk. There, off to the side, was the unmistakable giant red Ford 250, Nicole with her elbow on the edge of the bed and talking to one of the airport cops.

Waverly’s breath nearly caught in her throat at the sight. All of Nicole standing there in her tight, faded jeans and her usual flannel, blue this time, hanging open with a white tank underneath and the sleeves rolled to the elbows. Waverly gave herself a moment to lament the lack of Stetson.

Waverly started towards the truck and Nicole caught her eye over the officer’s shoulder, smiling so widely that the officer turned around to see what distracted her. 

Waverly’s returned Nicole’s wide smile, doubling her pace and finally letting her bag drop to the ground so that she could jump into Nicole’s open arms, legs wrapping around her middle and arms around her neck.

Nicole chuckled warmly into her neck, arms enveloping her tightly. “Well, hello, darlin’.”

“Oh, you two are so cute,” the officer said, hands tightening on her leather duty belt. “I’ll leave you be, but thanks for chatting with me, Miss Haught.”

The officer nodded towards Nicole with a smile and Nicole nodded back, not relenting her hold on Waverly. “Officer,” she said, before turning back to Waverly. She framed Nicole’s face in her hands squishing her cheeks together and making her lips pout.

“I missed you so much,” Waverly said, leaning down and kissing Nicole soundly on the mouth.

Nicole chuckled, deepening the kiss and cupping the back of Waverly’s head as she did so. Waverly sighed into the kiss, her heart finally feeling whole again as she just reveled in Nicole’s closeness. They finally pulled away, foreheads pressed together and breathing deeply.

Waverly lingered in the familiarity of Nicole. Spicy vanilla and a gentle calmness she could only find around her. She raked her fingers through short red locks, and became thankful for the lack of hat.

“You cut your hair,” Waverly whispered, watching how Nicole’s red waves landed just short of her jaw. 

“It was getting long,” Nicole said. “I had to look good for my baby.”

Waverly’s heart thumped almost painfully in her chest. “You always look good.”

She gripped the back of Nicole’s flannel, feeling the soft fabric in her fist as she leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips barely touched when the distinct sound of a camera clicking caught their attention.

Nicole groaned and pulled back, their eyes following a sound to a man with a camera not hiding himself very well behind a potted plant. Nicole rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Waverly’s butt with a smirk. 

“Come on, baby, let’s go home.”

***

They only made it about a half hour before Waverly made Nicole pull over on an empty back road. It only took another two seconds from the moment Nicole put the car in park for Waverly to crawl onto her lap, straddling her and pinning her head against the headrest of the seat as she kissed her.

Nicole hummed, hands finding Waverly’s hips as she tried to get comfortable on her lap. Waverly’s ass hit the car horn and she jumped in surprise with a growl. 

“Can’t you put the seat back any further?” Waverly complained, hands pushing Nicole’s flannel down her arms as she kissed down her jaw. Her knee was jammed up against a plastic buckle in the seat and she cursed, trying to move the offending object.

“Far back as it goes, babe,” Nicole breathed, hands gripping Waverly’s ass and pulling her hips against her stomach. 

Waverly groaned, silently cursing the lack of backseats in the car but also thankful that she had chosen to wear leggings on the plane instead of jeans. Her hands slipped up the front of Nicole’s shirt, squeezing her breasts.

“God, I missed you,” Waverly said, as Nicole started to kiss up the side of her neck. Waverly heard her phone buzz from the passenger seat and suddenly remembered Chrissy’s text. Now seemed the best time to bring up a public wedding. At least they were both...occupied.

“I missed you too, baby,” Nicole said, teeth scraping across Waverly’s pulsepoint as she slipped her hand into Waverly’s leggings and cupped the heat between her thighs over her underwear. 

Waverly moaned, hips tilting down into Nicole’s hand.

“Nicky,” she breathed, eager fingers pulling at the button of Nicole’s jeans. “C-chrissy wants us to get married. On television.”

Nicole’s hand grabbed her a little more firmly, and Waverly practically whimpered, head falling back briefly before she pulled her own shirt over her head. She tried to look sexy and smooth but her arms hit the top of the car and she grumbled, finally getting it off and throwing it to the side.

“What?” Nicole said, eyes temporarily fixed on how Waverly’s breasts freed themselves from her shirt. 

“I never wear bras on planes,” Waverly said, leaning down and kissing Nicole again. Four months since she’d kissed Nicole. Four months since she tasted her and since Nicole had _touched_ her. There was only so much phone sex and dirty Skype calls that could satisfy her. She needed to be _taken_.

She pushed Nicole’s shirt up as high as she could, looking down at the smooth plane of her stomach with a dreamy sigh.

“No no, I mean...the wedding stuff?” Nicole said, hips jumping as Waverly’s fingers tweaked her nipples over her bra.

“Baby, I need you,” Waverly said, grinding down into Nicole’s hand. “ _Please_.”

Nicole kissed her hard, teeth clashing as she pushed Waverly’s underwear to the side and ran her fingers through heated folds. They both moaned, Waverly’s hands grasping for purchase on Nicole’s shoulders. 

“You’re so wet,” Nicole whispered, almost disbelieving as her fingers swirled around her clit.

“I told you I missed you,” Waverly said against Nicole’s lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth and feeling absolutely filthy. Her shirt was off, breasts free, and Nicole’s hand was between her legs on a very public side road. The windows were already fogging up and the heat in Waverly’s veins was becoming unbearable as Nicole’s long fingers teased her entrance.

“I missed you too, baby,” Nicole said, fingers barely dipping into her, then going back to slowly circle her clit. “Now tell me about this wedding.”

Waverly whined, forehead dropping to Nicole’s as her hips tried to chase her fingers, but Nicole kept her touch light. 

“This is torture.”

“Tell me.”

Waverly swallowed thickly, brow furrowed as the slow and steady pressure built at the base of her spine— but not as quickly as she needed. “Chrissy wants us to have our wedding on tv. They’ll pay for everything and we still get complete control.”

“Fuck,” Nicole breathed before letting her fingers move back to Waverly’s core and slip into her. Waverly gasped, hips jutting towards Nicole as she kissed her again. She shoved her hand into the front of Nicole’s jeans as best she could, desperate to feel her. Waverly could feel the heat of her over her boxers, the material tacky and damp with her arousal as she moved against Waverly’s fingers.

Waverly gasped as Nicole thrust up into her, one free hand scrambling for purchase on the seat rest behind Nicole’s head. Her nails dug into the fabric as Nicole’s head ducked down and pulled Waverly’s nipple into her mouth.

She whined, wishing she could touch Nicole the way she wanted to, but the truck severely restricted their movements. Her wrist was already cramped from the odd angle and she was forced to pull it out of Nicole’s pants. 

Nicole’s mouth moved to her other breast and Waverly arched into her, her need only growing with each thrust of Nicole’s fingers. Even with the cramped quarters and awkward angles, Nicole managed to make Waverly melt, palm hitting her clit in a quick rhythm.

“God, _yes_ ,” Waverly hissed as Nicole’s tongue flicked over her sensitive nipple. The knot at the base of her spine got tighter and she pulled her breast back from Nicole’s mouth so she could lean down to kiss her again. Her hips began to move to the fast rhythm Nicole set and she pressed her hand to the fogged window for purchase, fingers curling against the glass and leaving desperate streaks in the condensation as her orgasm fast approached.

Nicole’s fingers, long and relentless, stroked Waverly in a way that always made Waverly see stars. Her skilled fingers and the pent up sexual frustration after months of not seeing Nicole brought her quickly over the edge, jaw unhinged as her pleasure took over. 

She moaned, body curving completely against Nicole’s as her eyes slammed shut.

She panted against Nicole’s neck, one hand still holding a death grip on the headrest and the other pressed against the window. Her chest heaved as she took her first deep gulp of air after her orgasm started to fade, walls twitching and squeezing Nicole’s fingers.

“God, I missed that,” Nicole whispered, thrusting up into Waverly one more time. She groaned, limbs going boneless as she slumped in Nicole’s lap. Her butt hit the car horn again, scaring her so badly that her body straightened quickly and she hit her head on the top of the car.

Waverly groaned, slumping back down in Nicole’s lap. A chuckle rumbled deep in Nicole’s chest. Turning her head, Waverly nipped playfully at Nicole’s chest. Nicole hissed, jumping a little as Waverly looked up at her with a satisfied smirk.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Waverly said, voice deep with sex and satisfaction.

“I’m not laughing at you, baby,” Nicole said as she took her hand out of Waverly’s pants. Waverly sighed at the loss, her sex still sensitive. She raked her hair back from her face, fingers catching in a couple of tangles as she watched a slow smile spread over Nicole’s features. “You’re so beautiful.”

Waverly’s heart fluttered like the first time Nicole looked at her that way and called her ‘darlin’’, her stupid soft drawl wrapping around her and making her feel warm. She was sure Nicole was just a giant puppy until she watched her lift her hand to her mouth and pop her fingers into her mouth, tongue twirling around them and collecting all of Waverly’s slick.

She whimpered and leaned down to kiss Nicole’s lips, shiny with her come. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Nicole whispered against her lips. They kissed, Waverly tasting herself on Nicole’s lips and just making her crave Nicole more. She pulled away and Waverly sighed at the loss. “And...I’m gonna need you to tell me more about this wedding on the way to the ranch.”

Waverly groaned and pulled back a little. “Are you mad?”

Nicole shook her head. “I’m not mad. I don’t know enough about it to be mad.”

“Can’t we just go back to this?” Waverly leaned forward, far less interested in the wedding at the moment when she was still slick between her thighs and she was sure that Nicole would be just as wet if she could get her out of those stupid sexy jeans-

_Beep beep!_

They both jumped in surprise at the sound of a honking car that passed. Staring at each other wide eyed for a moment, they soon dissolved into giggles. Waverly framed Nicole’s face with her hand and planted soft kisses on her lips between fits of laughter until the car went quiet again, the only sound the soft purr of the engine and the air conditioning.

“Put your shirt back on before someone sees,” Nicole passed Waverly her shirt from the passenger seat. 

“But what about you?” Waverly said, letting the shirt drop on Nicole’s lap in the small space between them as she ran her fingers over the edge of the band of Nicole’s underwear.

Nicole’s head tipped back against the headrest, a long breath flaring her nostrils before she grabbed Waverly’s hands. “There’s a lot more I wanna do to you that this small space doesn’t quite allow.”

Waverly hummed and hooked her finger in the front Nicole’s underwear. “I could think of some creative solutions-”

Nicole chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Waverly as she pressed her shirt into the center of her chest. “Get dressed, baby. I want to get you home.”

With a dramatic sigh, Waverly took the shirt from Nicole and slipped it over her head. Nicole’s hands ran up and down Waverly’s thighs, squeezing her hips as she watched Waverly pull her shirt down. 

“So,” Nicole started, eyebrow raised. “Our wedding.”

Waverly slowly slid off of Nicole’s lap but kept her legs draped over it, leaning a little into her shoulder with a smile. Maybe this had been poor timing on her part. “Um. Chrissy brought up...a special.”

“A wedding special?”

“For our wedding?” 

“...Yes.”

Nicole looked at Waverly for a moment before squinting. “Do you want it?”

Waverly shrugged. “I mean...I _have_ thought about it and...it would be fun.”

“Fun?” Nicole asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah like...well it would be free which is a huge plus. And we get a wedding planner and wouldn’t have to do _any_ more than we wanted to-”

“But...it would all be on tv,” Nicole said.

“Yeah but...I mean we already did it all on tv before. Think of all the positive press it got,” Waverly said. “Not just for us, but you read all those emails from people who came out after watching that season with their family.”

Nicole licked her lips, eyes cast down for a moment before she nodded once and turned to face the steering wheel. “I need to think about it, baby.”

“I know,” Waverly smiled, leaning forward and kissing Nicole’s cheek. “Thank you for even thinking about it.”

“Of course,” Nicole said, turning her head so that she could kiss Waverly one last time. She pulled back with a small forced smile. Waverly could already see her retreat behind her thinking face and she settled into the middle of the bench seat, buckling up. 

Waverly turned on the radio, letting the music fill the silent car. 

_And the message is clear. This could be the year for the real thing-_

She knew sometimes Nicole just needed to retreat to think. She just needed her time to herself to process. Nicole had done it before and at first Waverly hated it, just wanting to sit and talk it out with her immediately instead. But slowly...she was learning to let Nicole have that time to herself. It still made Waverly’s stomach turn with nerves, but when Nicole reached over, putting her hand on Waverly’s thigh and squeezing affectionately, Waverly felt her body sag in relief. She laced her fingers with Nicole’s over her leg and smiled to herself as she leaned on Nicole’s shoulder.

_We can ride it together, ah ha. Making love with each other, ah ha-_

***

Nicole let out a grunt of exertion and the side of Waverly’s mouth quirked up into a smile. She was balanced on the top of the fence near the barn, watching as Nicole pulled the ax out of the stump, split wood sitting at the sides. Her tank top did nothing to hide how her back muscles rippled under pale skin.

Dolly was sitting a safe distance away, waiting patiently for Nicole to throw a stray stick. Her head down between two paws Waverly always said looked like teddy bear paws, big brown eyes looking up at Nicole as worked. 

Waverly had picked Dolly up from the shelter before she left for school at the beginning of the year. She had gone down to drop off a donation check from some of her _Bachelorette_ royalties and the brown dog had caught her eye. No more than thirty pounds, she looked like some sort of Retriever puppy even though she was fully grown, with dopey eyes and clumsy limbs. Nicole had been hesitant, saying they should get a big dog if they were going to get one. After all, what good was a small dog on a ranch. But she brought Nicole back the next day and it was like love at first sight. Waverly was just thankful that Nicole had someone to keep her company while she was away. Even if she insisted that she had been fine alone before Waverly, and she could manage to keep herself alive again.

Dolly’s curly brown ears perked, tail thumping against the dirt when she saw Nicole bend down. She picked up a stick and waved it around, Dolly standing up as her tongue lolled from her mouth. Nicole shook it for a moment before tossing it as far as she could, Dolly bounding after it. Waverly’s eyes followed the line of her arms as she threw.

“Waverly, did you ask her?” Chrissy’s voice said in her ear, bringing her out of her trance.

“Hm? Oh right,” Waverly tilted her phone away from her mouth, legs swinging. “Nicole, baby, Chrissy wants to know if you want to be on _Dancing with_ -”

“No,” Nicole said simply, setting a log on the stump before swinging her ax down onto it with another grunt. The split wood landed in its usual place and she tipped the Stetson back on her head as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

Dolly ran back with her stick, lying just out of reach and chewing on it. 

“She said no,” Waverly relayed back to Chrissy.

“Did she even think about it? What is she doing right now?” Chrissy asked.

“Splitting wood,” Waverly said, smile apparent in her voice. “My favorite chore.”

“Is she wearing a tank top?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Take some pictures for Instagram. The gays love that shit,” Chrissy said.

“Okay one second,” Waverly pulled her phone away from her ear long enough to snap a few pictures of Nicole chopping wood. No doubt feeling watched, Nicole turned and looked over her shoulder with an incredulous look.

“These better not end up on the internet,” Nicole grumbled, pushing some hair back behind her ear and going back to chopping wood. Waverly blushed and returned the phone to her ear.

“Nicole sounds grumpy,” Chrissy teased. 

Waverly winced. “Yes, well, I brought up the...wedding.” Nicole swung the ax down extra hard on the unsuspecting log in front of her. Waverly cleared her throat. “We’re still discussing it.”

As in when they got back to the ranch, they’d spent the rest of the day in bed getting reacquainted. Then continued catching up all around the house. Throughout the day, Nicole would ask little questions about the wedding, but then just nod and continue whatever else they were doing.

“Did you tell her it was all free?” Chrissy whispered.

“Yes.”

“About your personal wedding planner?”

“Yes.”

“That it could literally be whatever you wanted?”

“Yes.”

“Okay well you still have a few days to discuss-”

“I know. I have a feeling I’ll have an answer for you tomorrow,” Waverly murmured so that Nicole couldn’t hear. After all, she had just gone to town to get Nicole’s favorite beer and had her favorite meal heating in the oven and was ready to charm the pants off of her. Literally. 

“Alright, well call me tomorrow then,” Chrissy said. “And if I don’t see sexy Nicole splitting wood pics on the internet soon, I’m going to be a very disappointed Wayhaught fan.”

Waverly snorted and shook her head. “Goodbye, Chrissy.” Waverly hung up the phone, shoving it into her pocket just as Nicole straightened up, pushing her shoulders back in a stretch as her ax dropped to her side. Nicole turned to look at Waverly, still perched on the fence. 

They just looked at each other for a moment before Nicole sighed and slowly walked over to Waverly, her feet scuffing at the dirt as she went. Dolly trotted along behind Nicole, head bent. It was like watching two twins walk side by side, both sad puppies with big eyes. Nicole stopped when her hips bumped against Waverly’s knees and both of her hands settled on the fence on either side of Waverly, effectively bracketing her in.

Waverly’s heart warmed at the closeness, hands on her own knees.

“Baby,” Waverly said, voice imploring. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Nicole smiled and leaned forward, kissing Waverly softly, so that all of her worries melted away under her lips. 

“I know you’re trying to butter me up,” Nicole said with a raised eyebrow, Waverly’s arms going around Nicole’s neck. 

“Butter you up for what?” Waverly said innocently. 

Nicole gave her a look, tipping her chin up slightly. “To bring up the wedding again.”

Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole again so she wouldn’t have to answer. Nicole chuckled and nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s as she pulled away. It warmed Waverly’s chest, and the tiny bundle of tension lodged there loosened a little bit. 

“Let’s talk about it at dinner. Okay?” Waverly asked, pecking her lips. 

“Sounds good,” Nicole said, nuzzling againstWaverly’s nose. She pulled away and looked back at Dolly who had flopped down and was still chewing happily on the stick, most of it smaller pieces around her paws. “Come on, Dolly!”

Dolly jumped up, throwing her head back so that the stick flew through the air. She bounded after it, pouncing on it with her paws before picking it up again and racing towards the house. Nicole held out her hand for Waverly to jump down off the fence. She laced her fingers with Nicole’s as they walked back towards the house, following behind Dolly’s excited trot. 

***

“Thanks, darlin’,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s cheek as she came up behind her at the kitchen counter. She took the plate that Waverly held out for her.

“Mhm,” Waverly said, picking up her plate. Carrying it to the table, she sat across from Nicole at the island where they usually ate. They hardly bothered eating at the kitchen table unless it was something special or they had company, the island just felt more homey. She knew when Nicole was alone she usually ate on the couch in front of the television, so Waverly tried to have some semblance of order when she was home. Not that she was much better, sitting on the floor of her tiny apartment when she was at school. She watched as Nicole popped open the top of her beer and popped open Waverly’s without a second thought.

She waited as Nicole tipped her beer back and took a big gulp, before looking back down at her plate. She looked back up at Waverly and nodded once.

“I’m not sure about this wedding, Waverly,” Nicole admitted softly, picking up the fork and tapping it nervously against the edge of her plate. “I mean...on _television_?”

Waverly’s heart dropped a little but she couldn’t say she wasn’t expecting this answer. Instead she smiled calmly. “Can I tell you why I think it’s a good idea?”

“I knew you would,” Nicole said with an easy smile as she dug into her food.

Waverly wasn’t sure if she should be offended, but she plowed on anyways. “I just think it would be a huge opportunity. Chrissy assured me that we can make the wedding whatever we want, the only difference is that there will be cameras there and teams to help us with everything. It’ll be the first nationally televised lesbian wedding. How cool is that?” 

Nicole was nodding slowly, chewing on her food as she did. Finally she looked back up at Waverly. “Alright.”

Blinking back at Nicole in disbelief, she saw the slight furrow in her brow still, how she held the fork extra tight. She could tell she wasn’t fully convinced. “Think of all the kids looking up to us! The ones in bad situations! I know you read those tweets and letters.”

“I said I’d do it, Waves,” Nicole said with a disinterested shrug.

Waverly huffed. “Yeah, but you don’t _want _to.”__

__“I want to because you want to,” Nicole acted like it was the easiest and most obvious thing in the world. Waverly felt a twinge of annoyance, hand tightening on her beer bottle._ _

__“I want you to want this,” Waverly said evenly._ _

__“I want to because _you_ want to!” Nicole said, voice finally raising a little. _ _

__Waverly bristled._ _

__“That’s not how this works, Nicole! It’s about talking it out and compromise and-”_ _

__“That’s what I’m doing!” Nicole said. “We discussed it and I said I’d do it! That’s compromise!”_ _

__“I want you to _want_ this! It’s _our_ wedding!” Waverly said._ _

__“Since when do I get what I want, Waverly?” Nicole finally said, both hands flat on the table as she looked at her. “Ever since I agreed to go on that goddamn show it’s been all about you and what _you_ want, and I’ve gone along with it. Because I love you. What makes this any different?”_ _

__Waverly felt like she’d been stabbed in the middle of her chest, stomach rolling with anxiety as she felt the hot press of tears begin behind her eyes. “Well no one is _forcing_ you to stay with me, Nicole, if it’s that hard.”_ _

__Nicole scoffed, letting out a humorless laugh as she shook her head. Her voice came, sad and broken. “Seriously, Waverly?”_ _

__Waverly just looked back at her, jaw tight. They hung in the moment together, air thick with controversy and emotion before Nicole stood up._ _

__“I’ll be in the living room,” she mumbled to herself, picking up her plate and walking out of the kitchen._ _

__Waverly sat there by herself, angrily blinking away the tears that wouldn’t stop welling up. Had she bullied Nicole into their weird, semi-public life? Did she force her to be a part of something she never wanted to be? Nicole agreed to be on the show initially, reluctantly even. And now Waverly was forcing all these other things on her that thrust her into the public eye, knowing she had been perfectly fine living an isolated life on the ranch before her. She looked down at her food, not hungry anymore. Instead she tipped back the beer and managed to finish half before coughing and dropping the bottle back to the table._ _

__If Nicole wanted to be difficult, Waverly would let her be difficult. She could be difficult too._ _

__***_ _

___The Antique Roadshow_ was playing in the living room. Waverly could hear it from where she was angrily cleaning the kitchen. But scrubbing the stove had given her some...clarity. Now she just missed Nicole even though she was only a few yards away in the next room._ _

__Waverly sighed, rubbing the tense knot that had formed at the base of her neck, and standing up._ _

__Walking into the living room, the only light was the flickering of the television. Nicole was lying on the couch, Dolly somehow stuffed between her body and the back of the furniture. The dog didn’t lift her head when Waverly walked in, but her tail thumped in acknowledgement as she turned more onto her back, belly in the air._ _

__Nicole stayed staring at the television, hand absently going down to stroke Dolly’s stomach. Her plate of food was on the coffee table in front of her, hardly touched and just pushed around the plate. But there were two empty beer bottles sitting next to it. Waverly sat down on the end of the couch, taking Nicole’s feet and pulling them into her lap. Dolly did her the honor of lifting her head a little in acknowledgement before flopping back down._ _

__“Baby,” Waverly whispered, thumb running along the side of Nicole’s foot. “Can we talk?”_ _

__With a sigh, Nicole threw an arm behind her head and propped it up on her forearm so she could better see Waverly._ _

__“I’m sorry I said those things,” Nicole said, fingers still brushing through Dolly’s fur. “I shouldn’t have...I didn’t mean it. Not really.”_ _

__“It’s okay if you did,” Waverly said quietly, squeezing Nicole’s foot. “I get it. I kind of have...steamrolled over everything in our relationship.”_ _

__Nicole sat up, crossing her legs in front of her and taking Waverly’s hands in her own. She squeezed her hands and Waverly looked up at her. “Waves, you haven’t steamrolled anything. Everything I’ve done-...everything _we’ve_ done is because I wanted to. For you.”_ _

__“I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do all these things to make me happy. This is our wedding, I want it to be special for both of us,” Waverly said as she laced her fingers with Nicole’s._ _

__“I get to marry the most beautiful girl in the world. We could get married in the courthouse and it would still be the most special day of my life,” Nicole said, smile slowly growing so that her dimples deepened._ _

__Waverly’s heart skipped a beat at the sight and she scooted a little closer to Nicole. “You’re a sweet talker.”_ _

__“It works, doesn’t it?” Nicole said, voice low as she pulled Waverly sideways into her lap. Dolly huffed at being jostled and jumped down onto the floor instead._ _

__Waverly pressed her forehead to Nicole’s and sighed, some of the tension loosening in her chest as she gripped at the hair at the base of Nicole’s skull to keep her close. “I just want to make sure you feel like this is your wedding too.”_ _

__“I know, baby,” Nicole kissed Waverly lightly on the end of her nose. “I promise you, it will.”_ _

__“It’ll be good because we can get the wedding for free now,” Waverly said, as Nicole slowly lay back on the couch, taking Waverly down with her. Waverly adjusted herself so she was lying comfortably on top of Nicole, hands folded over Nicole’s chest and chin propped on top of them._ _

__“Waves, we don’t have to worry about money, you know,” Nicole said, slipping her hands under Waverly’s shirt and stroking her back. “I mean, don’t go crazy but...we’re fine.”_ _

__“Old habits die hard,” Waverly said, melting under Nicole’s touch. They settled into silence, the only sound the television blinking in front of them as they just breathed each other in._ _

__***_ _

__Thousands of (mostly) queer women’s phones lit up simultaneously across the country, and it could only mean one thing._ _

__New Wayhaught content._ _

__When Lucado cast Waverly in that last season of _The Bachelorette_ , she was not expecting anything other than her ‘heterosexual white women between the age of eighteen to forty-nine years old’ demographic to tune in. So imagine her shock when suddenly their popularity amongst queer women upticked, and they started selling more ads for hardware stores and women’s sports._ _

__Thank _god_ Waverly’s giant fuck up had been gay. Otherwise there would be no way she could skew it to make good tv. A woman with twenty options of man meat only to selfishly go for a man not even on the show? Not marketable. But a woman who, despite herself, can’t help but fall for the beautiful lady rancher who was _just_ butch enough to satisfy a wide audience? Gold. Those that wanted to see a hot woman chopping wood in a flannel, and those who could pretend they were okay with it as long as one was in pants and the other in skirts, could both enjoy it._ _

__And now, thousands of LGBTQ people were squealing at their screens and liking a picture of Waverly and Nicole casually cuddling while planning their wedding. Then an ad for some store with overpriced flannel would pop up, and the sponsorship dollars kept rolling in._ _

__Lucado should have tried peddling this gay shit years ago._ _

__***_ _

__Chrissy basically passed out with excitement as soon as Waverly told her the wedding was a go. Though she already had a flight planned to the ranch for that day, so Waverly was sure she knew they were going to say yes._ _

__Apparently she had even paid to have Wynonna and Rosita fly out too._ _

__As more and more planning books started taking over the kitchen table, the more Nicole seemed to get twitchy. Though it didn’t help that Wynonna was constantly offering her very-much-unwanted commentary._ _

__“Why are you even here?” Waverly finally asked Wynonna who had her boots propped up on the kitchen table, chair tipped back as she went through a binder of silverware examples._ _

__Wynonna flipped casually through the book. “Can’t I just want to see my baby sister?”_ _

__Waverly sighed and Nicole kissed her temple, pointing to some gold chairs in the brochure that was open in front of Waverly. “Those are...nice.”_ _

__“They’re not really _us_ though,” Waverly said. _ _

__Nicole just nodded like she understood and flipped the page again, pointing to some awful red chairs. “Um...these?”_ _

__Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek and nuzzled her jaw line. “I appreciate the help, baby. But I know this isn’t your thing if you’d rather do something else.”_ _

__Nicole smiled gratefully and pulled Waverly’s chair even closer to hers, effortlessly pulling her into her lap. So easily that it made Waverly sigh and subtly squeeze Nicole’s biceps before looping her arms around her neck. Nicole kissed the end of her nose and Waverly giggled._ _

__“Darlin’, it’s our wedding, I want to help,” Nicole said. Waverly’s heart delighted in the words “our wedding” for a moment before Nicole continued. “I want to be here to help and support. Even though I ain’t very good at this whole...picking out patterns thing.”_ _

__“My sweet cowboy,” Waverly practically cooed, completely overtaken by all the love she felt in her heart at that moment. She cupped Nicole’s cheek and pecked her lips over and over again until Nicole laughed and Wynonna gagged._ _

__“Wayhaught fans are going to _love_ this.”_ _

__Waverly looked over and saw Jeremy taking a picture of her on Nicole’s lap. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled awkwardly._ _

__“Chrissy put me in charge of the _Bachelorette_ social media,” Jeremy said as if it was enough of an explanation. Nicole dropped her forehead to Waverly’s shoulder and let out a sigh. _ _

__“Jeremy, Wynonna, can I have a moment with my fiancee please?” Waverly asked sweetly as she ran her fingers through red locks._ _

__Jeremy, still looking down at his phone, just turned around and walked out of the room. Wynonna opened her mouth to protest but Waverly threw her a warning look and her jaw snapped shut, blue eyes rolling in annoyance. She made a show of pulling her boots off the table so that they landed with a loud ‘thud’ before pulling herself up to shuffle out of the kitchen._ _

__Waverly tapped the end of Nicole’s nose and she rested her chin on Waverly’s shoulder, looking up at her. Their faces were so close, Waverly’s eyes went cross-eyed before crinkling into half moons as she smiled._ _

__“Baby, let’s try something, okay?” Waverly twisted a little in her lap and framed Nicole’s face with her hands. “Close your eyes.”_ _

__Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed skeptically, but she closed her eyes anyways._ _

__“Thank you. Now, imagine me on our wedding day. Probably wearing a simple but elegant wedding dress.”_ _

__Nicole hummed. “I can’t wait to see you in a wedding dress.”_ _

__Waverly couldn’t help but kiss Nicole at her comment. She whispered, “And I can’t wait to see you in whatever you decide to wear. Then to take it off of you.” She smiled wickedly before continuing. “Now, where do you imagine us?”_ _

__Nicole opened one eye with a wide grin. “In bed.”_ _

__“You know what I mean,” Waverly chastised lightly. “Where are we?”_ _

__Nicole closed her eyes again and licked her lips. “Uh, by the barn. Or maybe near the oak tree with our initials in it.”_ _

__“Both are beautiful,” Waverly smiled as she pictured it. “Do you see anything else? What’s the wedding you’ve always dreamed of.”_ _

__With a long hum, Nicole’s shoulders fell. “I just see...simple. Flowers. Sunlight...you.” Her eyes fluttered open and Waverly’s breath caught in her throat. “And it’s perfect.”_ _

__“I can’t believe I get to marry you,” Waverly’s entire body warmed at Nicole’s words as they breathed each other in. Waverly could feel Nicole’s heart racing and hers matched its pace._ _

__“That’s what I’ve been telling myself every day, darlin’,” Nicole smiled and Waverly kissed her with every ounce of love she had._ _

__***_ _

__After their conversation, it was easier for Waverly to steer the planning in a direction she knew both she and Nicole wanted._ _

__Something easy. Simple. Rustic but elegant._ _

__The problem was, even while Waverly was shoving perfectly viable options under Nicole’s nose, she looked completely confused and overwhelmed with the amount of decisions to be made. Especially when Chrissy came into play and would give a pro and con list for everything. Even napkin choices._ _

__Nicole would always try to sneak away and on more than one occasion, she found her in the game room with Wynonna, drinking and playing pool._ _

__Waverly adored how well Nicole and Wynonna got along. They fought and teased each other mercilessly to the point that sometimes Waverly felt like she was dealing with a couple of teenagers. But she was also happy to see the two of them have someone they got along with so well._ _

__From what she told Waverly about herself, Nicole had been a lone wolf for most of her life. And Wynonna, needy as she might be, was very much the same. It was like watching two alphas compete for top place in their new pack only to get along too well. And as adorable as it was, it was clearly distracting Nicole from the task at hand._ _

__Waverly didn’t blame her; all the choices Chrissy had laid out for them were overwhelming at the least. She was just glad she had talked Chrissy out of filming the lead up to the wedding as well._ _

__Currently Waverly was trying to choose between slotted chairs and folding lawn chairs for the ceremony. She turned to where Nicole had been sitting at her side and sighed. The chair was empty._ _

__“Did you see where Nicole went?” Waverly asked Chrissy. She was on the phone with a local bakery and held her finger up to Waverly as she talked about a sampling session. Waverly huffed and turned to Rosita who was writing up a cocktail menu. “Did you see where she went?”_ _

__“She took off with Wynonna,” Rosita said, looking up from her notebook. “I think they went outside.”_ _

__“Of course,” Waverly said, standing up from the table and heading outside. She tilted her head and listened for a moment just for a hint of where they could possibly be. She heard what sounded an awful lot like Wynonna yelling behind the barn, and headed out there._ _

__It gave her a moment to reminisce about all the times she had made this journey during the show for her little rendezvous with Nicole. The most memorable one being when she ran to her in the rain. Her eyes flicked up to the top window of the barn, shivering as she remembered what it felt like when the heavy material of her dress dragged roughly down her skin and pooled around her feet. How her body hummed when Nicole’s fingers brushed warmly up her spine._ _

__Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she rounded the barn, deciding to file away all of those lovely memories for later. She turned the corner to the back of the barn only to be greeted by the sight of Nicole perched on the wooden fence, beer balanced on her knee. Wynonna was standing a few feet in front of her, beer bottle dangling in her hand and her other arm straight out aiming a knife at the tower of hay stacked up against the barn. Wynonna pulled her arm back and squinted her eyes._ _

__“You gotta drop a hip,” Nicole said._ _

__“What are you two doing?” Waverly asked, hands on her hips._ _

__Wynonna flung the knife forward but it went sideways and hit the barn instead._ _

__“Wynonna! I said not the barn!”_ _

__“It wasn’t on purpose!”_ _

__“What. Is. Happening?” Waverly said._ _

__“Waves, you distracted me,” Wynonna said as she took a long swig of her beer and turned towards her._ _

__Nicole smiled and took a sip of her own beer. “Hey, Waves.”_ _

__“Are you two trying to kill each other?” Waverly asked, gesturing towards the knife now stuck in the barn._ _

__“We were just knife throwing. Jeez,” Wynonna said as she stomped over to the knife so she could pull it from the wood._ _

__“ _Just_?” Waverly raised an eyebrow at Wynonna before turning to Nicole. “I need to steal my future wife away for some wedding questions.”_ _

__Nicole finished off her beer and hopped down from the fence, the air catching her open flannel a little and blowing it open so that the material settled halfway down her upper arms. Waverly was sure she had a dream like this once, and it ended with Nicole ravishing her against the back of the barn._ _

__When Nicole got to her, she kissed Waverly’s forehead with a sweet smile. “Sorry I disappeared.”_ _

__“You two are so _gross_ ,” Wynonna whined, lazily throwing the knife at the haystack again. She hit it in the middle and Waverly decided to find out why she was so good at that later. “I came here for the drama. Where’s the drama?”_ _

__“I’m sorry you’re disappointed, Wynonna,” Waverly said, lacing her fingers with Nicole’s. “Stop stealing my fiancee away to get her liquored up.”_ _

__“She’s more fun that way,” Wynonna took the knife out of the hay and walked even further away from it as she aimed again. “Speaking of. Any plans for bachelorette’s yet?”_ _

__Waverly shook her head. “No. I didn’t think you’d want to plan my bachelorette, Wynonna.”_ _

__“Not yours. Haughtshot’s over here,” Wynonna said before taking another perfect throw at the bale of hay._ _

__“Nicole’s?” Waverly sputtered. She looked at Nicole, whose eyes were slightly glassy. She shrugged and Waverly shook her head. “We’ll talk about this later. We have to pick chairs right now.”_ _

__“Ugh, it’s so _boring_ ,” Wynonna complained, chugging the rest of her beer._ _

__“Then why did you come?” Waverly asked for what felt like the thousandth time._ _

__Nicole hummed and wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind. Waverly could smell the beer on her but she didn’t care. Nicole got silly and cuddly when she was tipsy, as proven by how she was nuzzling into Waverly’s neck._ _

__“I came because Rosita-...said I should,” Wynonna finished quickly. “I just blocked out how gross and perfect you two are together.”_ _

__Nicole scraped her teeth against Waverly’s neck and she giggled, playfully curling into herself and trying to pull away from Nicole who just bent with her, placing playful kisses all along the side of her face._ _

__“Baby,” Waverly chuckled, jokingly swatting Nicole away._ _

__“Ugh, gross,” Wynonna said, pushing her way between them and effectively forcing them apart on the way back to the house._ _

__Waverly stuck her tongue out at Wynonna before Nicole growled and grabbed her from behind again, planting a wet kiss behind her ear. She squealed when Nicole picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the house, chairs the furthest thing from her mind._ _

__***_ _

__Waverly avoided the topic of Wynonna planning Nicole’s bachelorette party. It seemed to be the best point of action since Waverly couldn’t think of a single scenario that Wynonna wouldn’t get Nicole in some kind of trouble._ _

__A couple of days had gone by and Waverly had noticed Rosita and Wynonna being friendly in a way she wasn’t used to. But whenever she asked either of them about it, they brushed it off as they had become closer since Waverly moved away. She found it all very sweet, but was also sure that was a lie._ _

__One night Rosita wanted to make them dinner and Wynonna actually helped her in the kitchen. _And_ she saw Rosita feeding Wynonna off the spoon while she was cooking. It all seemed very suspect._ _

__The next morning, Waverly even went and looked in Wynonna’s room either expecting her to be gone or for Rosita to be in there with her. But it was just her sister sprawled out on the bed, empty beer bottles on her nightstand. Waverly just rolled her eyes and headed out to the barn where Nicole was driving the tractor, bale of hay in its grasp._ _

__It was no secret that Waverly liked watching Nicole work (there was a whole Instagram account dedicated to it). And working the tractor was no exception._ _

__There was something about seeing Nicole perched in that seat, Stetson firmly on her head as she worked the controls. And even if Waverly couldn’t see them, she knew the muscles in her forearms bulged with each shift of the gear or turn of the wheel. Though it was probably just the way her brow was furrowed a little, completely concentrated on the task in front of her. It was the same look that Nicole would get sometimes when they were fucking, and a little tingle started at the base of her spine._ _

__She and Dolly had been up before the sun working the fields so Waverly was pleased to see her back near the house. It usually meant she was letting the ranch hands handle things for the day and she was going to stay close._ _

__Waverly perched herself on the fence as she watched Nicole drop the fresh bale behind the barn and shut off the tractor. She pulled her earbuds out of her ears and smiled over at Waverly, tilting up her Stetson a little._ _

__“Hey, darlin’,” Nicole called. She jumped down from the tractor and Waverly noticed what looked like a scrap of cloth around her hand. Dolly jumped down after her, running to the fence to greet Waverly. Though she was momentarily distracted when Nicole shrugged off her thick canvas jacket, revealing her plain white t-shirt underneath, with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders._ _

__Sometimes Nicole really was like something out of a lesbian farmer fantasty, and Waverly didn’t know how she’d gotten so lucky. As the internet taught her, there were plenty of women who would fight her for Nicole. But she was smiling that dimpled smile at Waverly and no one else._ _

__Waverly leaned down to pet Dolly, who’d placed her front paws on the bottom rail of the fence so that Waverly could more easily reach her. Nicole walked over and Dolly took off towards the barn, probably spotting a mouse or squirrel. Nicole leaned forward, placing a quick peck on Waverly’s lips, but as she pulled away, Waverly grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in for a long kiss._ _

__“Good morning,” Waverly smiled, kissing her again._ _

__Nicole settled her hands on the fence on either side of Waverly’s hips and she opened her knees so that Nicole could easily slot between them._ _

__“Morning for you, maybe,” Nicole teased as she pulled away, brown eyes scanning over Waverly’s face. “I’ve been doing this for hours now.”_ _

__“I can see that,” Waverly teased, fingers running over Nicole’s bandaged hand. “What happened here?”_ _

__Nicole looked at her hand like she forgot about it and then hummed. “I had to replace one of the teeth in the swather and ended up cutting myself. I swear, we’re growing just as many rocks as grass this year.”_ _

__“Let me bandage this up for you,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole’s hand into her lap to get a better look._ _

__“Later. It doesn’t hurt that much,” Nicole smiled, squeezing Waverly’s thigh and running her hand up to Waverly’s hip as she pressed herself further between her thighs. “I jus’ gotta give the horses some fresh hay, take a shower and I’m all yours for the day.”_ _

__“No more baling?” Waverly asked, hopeful._ _

__“Nah, Lonnie’s got the field for today,” Nicole said. “I think it’s gonna be a good hay season this year though. Not like last year.”_ _

__“That’s great, baby,” Waverly said, plucking Nicole’s hat from her head and plopping it onto her own._ _

__“Babe, I’m all sweaty,” Nicole said, even as she smiled. “I do like how you look in my hat though.”_ _

__“I know you do,” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows at Nicole._ _

__Nicole pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and squeezed Waverly’s hip. “You just wait till I get a second alone with you, darlin’.”_ _

__Waverly practically growled and hooked one leg around Nicole’s thigh, bringing her tight against her. “How about now, cowboy?”_ _

__“I’m all dusty,” Nicole protested weakly as Waverly ducked her head and placed hot kisses along the column of Nicole’s throat. She pushed her hands up under her shirt, feeling the sweat sheened skin dance under her fingertips. She felt Nicole’s groan rumble under her lips as her tongue tasted the sweat on her skin. Waverly felt the blood pumping between her thighs and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck._ _

__“I don’t care if you’re dusty,” Waverly whispered hotly, pulling down the collar of Nicole’s shirt a little bit and biting roughly at her collarbone. She knew Nicole couldn’t resist when Waverly got a little rough with the marking. Sure enough, both of Nicole’s hands flew to her hips as she pulled Waverly’s center against her muscled thigh._ _

__Nicole groaned. “Barn?”_ _

__“We haven’t done it in the tractor in a while,” Waverly said with a devious smile._ _

__A playful smirk came over Nicole’s face and she swayed as she started to sing softly. _“She thinks my tractor's sexy. It really turns her on.”__ _

__Waverly fixed Nicole with a hard look and poked the middle of Nicole’s chest hard. “No. Stop. No Kenny Chesney.”_ _

___”She's always starin' at me, while I'm chuggin' along.”_ _ _

__Waverly tried to wiggle back out of Nicole’s arms in protest and she placed sloppy kisses down Waverly’s neck. Nicole laughed and Waverly pushed her away just far enough that she could hop off the fence and drag her over to the machinery._ _

__***_ _

___Earp Cabbage Farm posted a photo._ _ _

__It’s a little blurry like whoever took it was moving, but it shows Nicole and Waverly in bed, the latter looking half asleep. Waverly is squinting angrily at whoever is behind the camera and Nicole is still sleeping, mouth open like she’s snoring._ _

__**EarpCabbageFarm:** Pre-marital bliss. #Wayhaught #Dumbasses # SaveRoomForJesus #EatMoreCabbage  
**108,201 likes**  
_View all 291 comments_  
**HaughtDamn69:** Wynonna coming in with the important content. My wife is so cute when she sleeps.  
**Bachelorettebabe:** My faves from my fave season💖💖💖  
**Princesslezz92:** uWu My wives  
**LGBThirstybabe:** Is there room in there for a third?😶😉😏_ _

__***_ _

__Waverly fiddled with the pen between her fingers and watched as Nicole padded out of their bedroom in comfy looking sleep pants and a tank top. She sat up a little from where she was lying on the couch as she made room for Nicole. Once Nicole was settled, she put her legs over her lap._ _

__Looking back down at the wedding invite list, Waverly hummed. It was the last important thing and Waverly had been dragging her feet on finishing it. But Chrissy said they had to get the invites out by tomorrow if they wanted to do the wedding in a couple of short months. The whole timeline was tight, but possible._ _

__Chrissy and Jeremy had gone to the local hotel for the night, leaving the rest of them to relax. Or in Waverly’s case, finalize the guest list._ _

__Wynonna’s bark of a laugh at something on the television pulled Waverly’s attention away for a moment. Rosita was sitting sideways in one of the plush chairs while Wynonna sat on the ground in front of it, the two of them passing the whiskey bottle back and forth. She squinted at them but Nicole squeezed her foot and her attention quickly shifted._ _

__“Did I miss anything important,” she asked, chin tilting at the movie they were watching._ _

__“Nothing at all,” Waverly said, wiggling her foot in a hint that Nicole would rub it again. Nicole stared at the tv as she dug her thumb into the bridge of Waverly’s foot. With a hum of satisfaction Waverly looked back at her own list._ _

__She had all of her family. What was left of them anyways. And obviously Rosita and Chrissy. But her list was fairly...short. She didn’t invite any acquaintances because she didn’t want random people showing up. Even if it was a televised event, she still wanted it to be as small and intimate as possible._ _

__Waverly bit the pen between her teeth and looked back up at Nicole, who was invested in the movie._ _

__“Nicole,” she began a little cautiously, “who from your family do you want to invite?”_ _

__She knew Nicole didn’t have the best relationship with her family. There were the obligatory calls on Christmas and Thanksgiving, but they were always stilted and awkward. Waverly knew her family was still bitter about Nicole getting her uncle’s ranch, and bitterness didn’t breed the best family dynamic._ _

__Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly and she shrugged. “Uh...maybe Shae.”_ _

__“Your ex-wife?” Waverly said, eyebrows shooting into her hairline._ _

__“I mean, we’re friends,” Nicole said, turning back to the movie. “That’s it though.”_ _

__Waverly sat up a little straighter. “You want me to invite your _ex-wife_ to _our_ wedding?”_ _

__Nicole, still staring at the television, answered. “Yeah, why not.”_ _

__Waverly gaped at her and she noticed Wynonna and Rosita’s heads turn towards them. But she couldn’t be bothered as the familiar flame of jealousy flickered to life in her chest. Especially with Nicole looking completely unaffected as she watched the movie._ _

__“Don’t you see how that could be weird, Nicole?” Waverly asked with a tilt of her head._ _

__Nicole turned back to Waverly, confused puppy dog frown on her face. “Weird? But we’re friends. We talk all the time.”_ _

__Waverly’s grip on her pen tightened. “You talk to your ex ‘all the time’?”_ _

__Cheeks flushing, Nicole nodded. “Yeah. You know this, I told you.”_ _

__“I knew you talked but I didn’t know you _talked_ ,” Waverly said, gesturing wildly. “Not ‘invited to our wedding’ talked!”_ _

__“We don’t have to invite her,” Nicole said quickly. “Just forget it.”_ _

__“How often do you talk to her?” Waverly asked, voice getting higher._ _

__Nicole’s eyes got wide with disbelief. “Barely! It’s not like...a scheduled call or anything! Waves, why-” her eyes darted over to Wynonna and Rosita who were just staring wide eyed back at them and she lowered her voice. “-why are you being like this? You know we talk sometimes. I just thought it would be a nice gesture or whatever. It doesn’t matter.”_ _

__“I just think it’s one thing to be friends with your ex and another to _invite them to your wedding_ ,” Waverly hissed. “Especially when she’s a super tall sexy doctor.”_ _

__Nicole smirked. “You think my ex is sexy.”_ _

__A shot of heat moved through Waverly’s belly and she decided to blame it on that damn smirk of Nicole’s. “It’s pretty obvious.”_ _

__Nicole’s smirk only widened and she grabbed at Waverly’s waist and pulled her into her lap. “Darlin’, are you jealous?”_ _

__Waverly wiggled against her for a moment before fixing her with a hard look. “You think this is funny?”_ _

__“I think you’re cute,” Nicole said, pinching her hip lightly. “It’s cute you think I’ll ever find anyone as amazing and beautiful as you.”_ _

__Wynonna gagged from her spot next to Rosita. “Even your fights are disgusting!”_ _

__Waverly rolled her eyes and slid off of Nicole’s lap, settling back against the arm of the couch. “Just watch the movie, Wynonna.”_ _

__Nicole lay down next to Waverly, squashing herself on her side between the back of the couch and her body. Nicole slung her arm over Waverly’s hip and snuggled into her. “You’re cute,” Nicole whispered against her ear. Her hot breath rolling over Waverly’s sensitive skin made her shiver and she giggled._ _

__“Keep your mitts to yourself, ladies, I’ve read this fanfic before,” Wynonna said, wiggling her finger at the two. “Admittedly the one I read was a movie night with Champ and B-Train in the same room when you fucked her, and not me and Rosita. But still.”_ _

__Waverly flushed. “Wy! Stop reading that stuff!”_ _

__Wynonna smiled wickedly. “But it’s hilarious.”_ _

__“It’s weird,” Waverly said._ _

__“Square,” Wynonna mumbled before turning back to the television._ _

__They finished watching the movie in relative silence with Wynonna making little comments here and there. Waverly kept watching, catching Rosita running her fingers through Wynonna’s hair every once in a while._ _

__When they settled into bed, Waverly poked Nicole in the hip. “Do you think Wynonna and Rosita are...together?”_ _

__Nicole smiled. “Together? No. Fucking? Yes.”_ _

__Waverly scooted closer to Nicole. “Did Wynonna tell you this?”_ _

__“No, but you can tell.”_ _

__Waverly frowned. “I have to talk to Wynonna about this.”_ _

__“She’s not going to tell you,” Nicole said, tangling their legs together. “Just wait for her to tell you.”_ _

__Waverly huffed but just burrowed into Nicole’s chest. Nicole kissed the top of her head._ _

__“Are you actually mad about Shae?”_ _

__Waverly sighed, a little embarrassed by her flare of jealousy earlier. She pressed a kiss to the middle of Nicole’s chest and mumbled. “Not anymore. I just...I don’t know. I know that you love me and that Shae isn’t like...a threat or anything. I guess I was just caught off guard that you wanted her at our wedding.”_ _

__“We don’t have to, it was just a suggestion,” Nicole said._ _

__“No, we can invite her,” Waverly said, tilting her chin up to look at Nicole in the dim light of the dark bedroom. “I’m over it. And I’m sorry I got the way I did. It’s just...you’re my best baby and I don’t want to think about losing you.”_ _

__“You could never lose me,” Nicole said with a dimpled smile. “You’re the luscious, funniest hot-as-hell baby I could ask for.”_ _

__Waverly kissed the bottom of Nicole’s chin. “Really?”_ _

__“Really.”_ _

__“Want to read some of that porny fanfiction?” Waverly said, wiggling her eyebrows. Nicole just laughed and kissed her._ _

__***_ _

__“Here, this is a good one,” Wynonna said, shoving a pancake drenched in syrup into her mouth. Some of the brown sticky substance slipped down her chin but she didn’t seem to be bothered as she scrolled through something on her phone._ _

__“Wynonna, please, it’s too early,” Waverly said, sitting down at the kitchen table as Nicole dropped a cup of tea in front of her. “How are you this awake right now?”_ _

__“I didn’t sleep,” Wynonna said, blue eyes a little wild and pupils blown._ _

__“Do I want to know why not?”_ _

__“Because I’m trying out which combination of energy drinks is best to stay awake all night for Haught’s bachelorette,” Wynonna quickly brushed off the statement while Waverly’s sleepy mind was still processing. “Here’s the one.” She snorted and began to read from her phone. “ _‘Nicole’s biceps bulged, sweat dripping down her pale skin and ass flexing in her tight jeans.’_ Wow, this one is getting steamy fast.”_ _

__Waverly heard the clatter of Nicole dropping something at the stove and she shook her head sympathetically._ _

__“Wy, stop reading this,” Waverly said._ _

__“Why? It’s hilarious,” Wynonna said as she stuffed another bite of pancake into her mouth. “Oh, here we go. _‘Waverly watched Nicole wrestled the bucking bronco to the ground, her panties getting moist at the sight. She was dripping down her leg she was so turned on from watching Nicole do manual labor. The brunette couldn’t take it anymore. She ripped open her tight tank top to reveal her heaving C cup breasts bouncing in excitement.’_ ”_ _

__“Wynonna!” Nicole said. “Stop talking about my fiancee’s breasts!”_ _

__Wynonna looked up at her phone, only to squint at Waverly’s chest. “C cup? Really?”_ _

__Waverly placed a modest arm over her clothed breasts. “Stop it!”_ _

__Wynonna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and continued reading. “ _‘The redhead and the brunette tumbled into the hay’_ I don’t know where this hay suddenly came from, I thought you two were in some field. Oh well. _’Nicole sucked Waverly’s breast into her mouth, her lady cavern dripping with excitement’_ -”_ _

__“That’s enough,” Waverly said, slapping Wynonna’s phone from her hand and it skittered across the floor._ _

__Wynonna looked scandalized. “Hey!”_ _

__Nicole cautiously sat down at the table, looking between Waverly and Wynonna, just as Chrissy came in the room like a hurricane. She was holding cake boxes and Rosita was close behind her with more cake boxes._ _

__“Alright, ladies, we have cake samples,” Chrissy squealed. She dropped the boxes on the table and Wynonna shoved her plate aside and brought one of the boxes towards her. Chrissy slapped her hands away but Wynonna opened the box anyway. Rosita threw Wynonna a look and pulled the open box away from her._ _

__“You’ll get some in a minute, Wy,” Rosita threw a wink at her and Wynonna, in some way Waverly had never witnessed before, went docile._ _

__Nicole leaned over and whispered in Waverly’s ear. “They’re totally boning.”_ _

__Waverly stabbed her pancake extra hard, her fork scraping loudly against the plate. Jeremy came out of nowhere with a camera in his hands that looked almost comically large. Chrissy looked at the two of them critically for a moment._ _

__“You two aren’t camera ready,” she accused like they had already been told they should be._ _

__“I didn’t know we were supposed to be,” Nicole said, glancing down at her pajamas._ _

__“You should always be camera ready,” Chrissy said._ _

__“Like me,” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at Rosita who didn’t look amused._ _

__“Jeremy, take their plates and get those cute ones to put the cake samples on,” Chrissy directed. “And you two go put on your cute pjs.”_ _

__Nicole looked down at herself. “I thought these were my cute pjs.”_ _

__Chrissy pulled a couple of small plastic wrapped packages from her bag and tossed them at Nicole and Waverly. “Put these on. We got a sponsorship through them. Oh, and Waverly, we need to discuss your bachelorette,” Chrissy said as she turned to Waverly. “Obviously I’ll be planning Waverly’s. Nicole, do you have any close friends-”_ _

__“I’m doing it,” Wynonna practically threw herself across the table. “I’ll do it. You and me. Right, Haught?”_ _

__Waverly scoffed but Nicole just smiled as she opened the package that was tossed at her. She looked up at Waverly and shrugged._ _

__“Uh. Sure.”_ _

__Out of the package, a rainbow sports bra and matching boxers landed on Nicole’s lap. She frowned and held it up in front of her._ _

__“These aren’t pajamas.”_ _

__Chrissy ignored her._ _

__“Can I get one of them in an Earp Cabbage Farm shirt instead?” Wynonna asked._ _

__“No,” Chrissy said._ _

__Wynonna rolled her eyes and Chrissy quickly went back to her previous thought._ _

__“You don’t want to go to Waverly’s?” Chrissy asked Wynonna._ _

__“Hell no. What are you doing? Like a...spa or some shit?”_ _

__Chrissy and Waverly shared a look and Waverly smiled. “That sounds fun.”_ _

__“It does, right?”_ _

__“Okay, no, Haught and I are doing something more fun than a _spa_ ,” she said with a sneer. “We’re going to do something fun. Like Vegas.”_ _

__Wynonna’s eyes shone a little too brightly for Waverly’s taste. “Are we sure that’s the best idea?”_ _

__“Fuck you, it’s the best idea,” Wynonna said with a wide grin. “Especially since the network is paying. Right Chrissy?”_ _

__“There is a...small budget for it,” she admitted. “But it’s not meant for gambling.”_ _

__“Sure,” Wynonna said, throwing Nicole a sarcastic wink. Waverly pointed a finger at Wynonna._ _

__“Only if you promise no one will get arrested.”_ _

__“Oh we definitely wouldn’t be able to deal with anything legal,” Chrissy said with a serious nod. “Let’s keep it legal. Yeah?”_ _

__Wynonna gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “Fine. It’s not like anything is actually illegal in Vegas anyways.”_ _

__“That’s not even remotely true.”_ _

__“Yes, it is.”_ _

__“We won’t do anything illegal,” Nicole assured Waverly, sliding a hand over the back of her chair and kissing the side of her head. “I promise.”_ _

__Nicole looked too excited for Waverly to tell her how illegal activities seemed to follow Wynonna around. She would just have to give a very serious talk to Wynonna before they left._ _

__***_ _

___Bachelorette Wedding Special posted a photo._ _ _

__The photo is lit brightly, almost dream-like. Nicole is sitting at the kitchen table wearing the rainbow sports bra and boxers with an open robe on. Waverly is sitting on her lap in a camisole and matching rainbow pajama pants. Waverly is feeding Nicole a piece of cake and both are smiling, looking completely in love._ _

__**BacheloretteWedding:** Picking out the perfect wedding cake is the best way to start the morning. Don’t forget to tune in on August 15, 8/7pm central for the wedding event of the year. #Wayhaught #BacheloretteCanada #TrueLove #TomboyUnderwear #Sponsored  
**12.4k likes**  
_View all 1,034 comments__ _

___**Bachelorettebabe:** I CANNOT WAIT. I’m having a watch party.  
**HaughtDamn69:** My wife is so hot.  
**SarahRose_71:** Goals🥰🙌🏼💁♀️👨🦼  
**EmEmBear:** omg there so cute i die wtf_

__***_ _

__Later that night, Nicole and Waverly were sitting on the couch reading when Wynonna burst in out of nowhere and ripped Nicole’s book from her hands. She tossed it to the side so that it landed awkwardly, definitely bending a few pages._ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__Waverly looked up from her book in time to see Wynonna pinching Nicole’s side, and Nicole trying to bat her hand away._ _

__“Alright, Haught, I talked to Chrissy about Vegas. We leave on Friday,” she said with a proud smile._ _

__Nicole’s eyes darted over to Waverly before looking back at Wynonna. “Are we...sold on Vegas?”_ _

__“Of course! You’re having a trashy tv wedding which means a trashy bachelorette, Haught,” Wynonna said._ _

__“It’s not _trashy_ Wynonna!” Waverly argued, kicking her foot out to hit Wynonna in the side. “It’ll be very classy, thank you very much.”_ _

__“It will be,” Nicole agreed with a wink before looking back at Wynonna. “Last time I went to Vegas I got married to a girl I met three days before-”_ _

__“Well lucky for you, that’s not going to happen this time,” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. “Plus I wanna put money on the Purgatory Middle School track meet. I got a good tip on Little Tommy Loblaw.” Wynonna’s eyes narrowed and she got a distant look in her eyes. “That sonovabitch is going _down_.”_ _

__“You can...do that?” Nicole asked with that adorable head tilt that always made Waverly’s heart melt._ _

__“Oh, Haught, you haven’t done Vegas right,” Wynonna gave her a condescending pat on the head. “This will be great. I promise you.”_ _

__Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole’s face go through varying emotions, but finally landing on excited._ _

__“Yeah, alright,” she said. Wynonna got uncharacteristically excited and put Nicole in a headlock, ruffling her red hair. “Hey! Just nothing too crazy!”_ _

__“I know I know,” Wynonna said as Nicole pushed her away. “I’ll get the drugs-”_ _

__“No drugs!” Nicole yelled as Wynonna left the room. Waverly lifted her head to watch her over the back of the couch and hummed suspiciously as she watched her go into Rosita’s room._ _

__Waverly put her bookmark back in her book, set it on the coffee table and scrambled over to Nicole just as she was reaching for her book. As Waverly filled Nicole’s lap, the book remained forgotten off to the side and her eyes looked back up at her._ _

__For a moment Waverly was taken back by the pure love and adoration staring up at her in Nicole’s brown eyes. The way Nicole always looked at her made Waverly sigh every time, her heart filling in a way she never thought would be possible. She quickly leaned down and kissed Nicole’s lips before pulling away._ _

__“You need to find out if they’re together while you’re in Vegas,” Waverly said, pressing their noses together playfully._ _

__“They’re totally boning.” Nicole smiled wickedly and Waverly shot her a look. “Is that what having a sibling is like?” Nicole ran her fingers through her hair to tame the mess that Wynonna had made._ _

__Waverly tilted her head and sat back against Nicole’s thighs. “I think that’s just what having a friend might be like. At least when that friend is Wynonna.”_ _

__Nicole hummed as she laced their hands together, holding them up between them. She smiled softly. “I kinda like it.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. All I'm going to say about this chapter is that [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) (lovingly) called me fucking weird after she read it. So buckle up. Pour yourself a shot. And get ready.
> 
> Actually, that might be a fun drinking game. Take a shot every time Nicole and Wynonna do and also take a shot when they do something stupid. If we're all holed up in our homes...why not! Let's get wasted!
> 
> Enjoy.

Nicole pulled a couple of flannels out of her drawer and tossed them towards the duffle on the bed. Waverly was lounging on the bed and Nicole could feel her eyes on her. She was sure if she looked over right now, Waverly would be giving her The Eyes. It was a common sight and probably one of Nicole’s favorite things.

She loved that neither of them had been able to keep their hands off each other, but that also meant that it was going to be that much harder to leave her tomorrow. 

As much as Nicole was excited about going back to Vegas, she really was going to miss Waverly. But it was only three days.

“Oh, my climbing clothes,” Nicole said, going into another stack of drawers in the back of the walk in closet.

“Baby, I hate to break it to you but you’re not going to need those climbing clothes,” she heard Waverly say. Nicole poked her head out of the closet.

“Why is that?”

“You really think Wynonna is going to have climbing on the itinerary?”

“I told her it would be nice.”

“Better question, can you imagine _Wynonna_ rock climbing?” Waverly said with a smile as she stretched on the bed. Her cami rode up, exposing her tanned, toned stomach. Nicole’s eyes drifted down to where simple grey briefs hugged her hips. She made a non-committal sound of acknowledgement and Waverly continued. “I think the only time I’ve seen Wynonna climb anything is when I tossed her bottle of whiskey on the roof of the Homestead.”

Nicole snorted and forced herself to look up from totally objectifying her fiancee. “Well, I’m going to pack them just in case.”

Still, she stayed standing in the doorway of the closet as brown eyes connected with hazel. Waverly was definitely giving her The Eyes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she skirted her hand over her stomach.

“What is it, baby?” Waverly said softly. 

Nicole hummed. “Nothing. Just admiring my future wife.”

“Yeah?” Waverly quirked her eyebrow as her hand snuck under her shirt. Nicole watched the outline of her hand inched up the front of her shirt, until Waverly’s hand cupped her own breast. With a groan, Nicole ducked back into the closet. She knew what Waverly wanted, but she wasn’t going to make it easy for her.

Nicole went back to her side of the closet and pulled down a couple of nice shirts just in case. Wynonna refused to tell her what she had planned, so she had to prepare for anything and everything. 

She heard the bed creak and felt Waverly press into her back, and smirked as she continued to take a shirt off of the hanger. A small hand smoothed around the front of Nicole’s stomach and toyed with the waistband of her boxer briefs. 

“Nicky, I’m gonna miss you,” Waverly whispered hotly between her shoulder blades. Nicole could feel her warm breath seeping through her thin t-shirt and swallowed thickly, blood rushing between her legs.

“I need to pack, darlin’,” Nicole said, voice belying her interest, and clearly distracted.

“Pack tomorrow,” Waverly whispered, hand moving up to press to Nicole’s sternum between her breasts. “Tonight, I want you to show me some of those cowboy moves of yours.”

Waverly’s other hand moved around her and Nicole swallowed a moan when she saw that Waverly was pressing the strap-on to her groin. She felt Waverly push up onto her toes so she could whisper into her ear. “I want to feel you for days.”

Nicole’s mouth dried and she licked her lips, shivering as Waverly scraped her teeth against her earlobe. 

“Are you sure ‘bout that, darlin’?” she twanged, knowing it got Waverly extra hot. Sure enough, she trembled against her back, and Nicole covered Waverly’s hand with her own. 

“I’m absolutely sure,” Waverly said with a tiny indulgent grind against Nicole’s ass.

Nicole took the strap from Waverly’s hand and turned to smile down at her. “Go wait for me, baby.”

Excitement flickered over Waverly’s eyes, pupils darkening as she grabbed Nicole by the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Nicole’s free hand went to Waverly’s ass and squeezed.

Waverly moaned into her mouth, their hips bumping together as she sucked on Nicole’s tongue briefly before pulling away. “Okay,” she said, voice soft and deep.

Nicole watched as Waverly turned around and headed back into the bedroom. She quickly slipped her boxers off and fixed the straps onto her hips. After she was confident it was on tightly enough, Nicole slipped her t-shirt over her head and strode out of the closet with a swagger.

Waverly was perched on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her hands as she waited for Nicole. Her eyes fixed Nicole like an animal waiting to be pounced on. Nicole walked towards the bed and watched as Waverly’s eyes bounced between the piece of purple silicone between her legs and her eyes.

Nicole licked her lips as Waverly’s thighs parted for her, as she fit herself between them, the toy pressing between their bodies. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear and held her chin between her thumb and forefinger as she brushed their lips together.

“You sure this is how you want it, baby?” Nicole whispered, giving Waverly another chance to change her mind.”

Waverly gripped the silicone dick by the base and tugged Nicole impossibly close, her hips helpless but to follow. She nipped at Nicole’s lips, sending a shiver down her spine and heat racing to her core. 

“I want you to make me scream, Nicky,” she whispered hotly.

That was all Nicole needed.

Nicole bent down and connected their lips, slipping her tongue into Waverly’s mouth to see if she could taste her moans. With her hands pressed to the mattress on either side of Waverly’s hips, Nicole slowly lowered herself to her knees so that Waverly was a little above her. 

She pressed hot open mouthed kisses across Waverly’s jaw and down her throat as she gripped the edge of her cami and pulled it over her head. Not letting it impede her path, Nicole kept kissing down Waverly’s sternum. 

Waverly’s fingers slid through her hair and dull nails scratched at her scalp, making her shiver. Hands on Waverly’s hips, Nicole pulled her body closer to her and her sensitive nipples dragged across the soft skin of Waverly’s stomach. With a deep pant, Nicole brought one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth. 

“Yes,” Waverly hissed, as her legs wrapped around Nicole’s torso. She could feel the damp sticky mess on the crotch of Waverly’s underwear and grinned to herself, curling her tongue around Waverly’s nipple and smirking. “You’re lucky you’re hot when you’re cocky.”

Nicole switched to Waverly’s other nipple and hummed, fingers hooking in the band of Waverly’s underwear. Waverly’s legs loosened around her torso so that she could bend down and kiss along Waverly’s groin. Her patience subsided as she tugged Waverly’s underwear down from her hips and down her legs. She tossed them to the side, taking a deep breath of Waverly’s apparent eagerness as she continued to kiss down her stomach. 

“Baby, please,” Waverly groaned, knees widening further. 

“I got you, baby,” Nicole whispered as she kissed the inside of Waverly’s thighs so softly that it tickled her lips.

Without wasting another second, Nicole flattened her tongue and ran it along Waverly’s sex firmly to feel how she bucked up into her. Her taste flooded her mouth and she couldn’t help but go in for more.

Waverly’s fingers tightened in her hair, and she hummed as she sucked her clit into her mouth. Usually Nicole liked to take her time, teasing every possible sensation out of Waverly’s body before she was left sated on the mattress (or couch or kitchen counter or barn loft or-). But she wanted everything Waverly had to give and she wanted it now. She would be apart from Waverly for three days and she didn’t want to waste any time.

“God,” Waverly groaned. Nicole looked up at Waverly as her back arched and head tipped back towards the ceiling. 

Nicole pulled away for a moment with a smirk. “You can just call me Nicole, baby.”

Waverly’s fingers gripped the back of Nicole’s head tighter and pulled her needily back towards her sex. “Less talking, more coming.”

Nicole chuckled and flicked her tongue over the straining flesh, taking a moment to admire how wet and swollen Waverly was for her. Her one hand ghosted over the inside of Waverly’s thigh to the apex. Waverly wiggled as Nicole blew over her clit, finger slipping easily through her heated folds.

“Nicole, please-”

She curled her tongue around Waverly’s clit as she sunk a finger into her, the heat between her own thighs growing at the feeling of tight walls around her digit. Waverly moaned, legs widening. 

Nicole slowly pumped in and out of Waverly as she sucked and flicked her tongue over her clit, the grip on the back of her head getting tighter and tighter. Nicole slipped another finger into Waverly and curled so that she hit her front wall and Waverly’s thighs clamped around her head. The only sounds Nicole could hear was the rushing of blood in her ears and the muted moans of Waverly above her. Still, she doubled her efforts, knowing Waverly was close. After a few more quick curls of her fingers, Waverly’s body went rigid and her nails dug into Nicole’s scalp.

She kept sucking and fucking until she felt Waverly weakly push away her head. 

Nicole’s smirk felt permanent as she kissed along Waverly’s thigh, slowly pulling her fingers from Waverly so she could suck them clean. Waverly had fallen back against the bed at one point, eyes hooded as she watched Nicole clean her own fingers. She released them with a pop and Waverly’s eyes darkened.

“I hope you’re not tired already,” Nicole said as she crawled up her body, placing soft kisses over her sweat slicked skin as she went. Feet still firmly planted on the ground, Nicole pressed her torso to Waverly’s, groaning at the feeling of their breasts pressed together. She bit just below Waverly’s collarbone to leave a bruise, feeling her hips jump as she hissed.

Waverly shook her head and Nicole captured her lips in a sloppy kiss. Waverly ran her tongue over the roof of Nicole’s mouth like she was trying to taste herself, and Nicole held tightly onto her hips as she resisted grinding down into Waverly’s sensitive sex with the toy.

“I can’t be tired, I’m looking forward to destroying you too much,” Waverly smirked. 

Nicole chuckled and Waverly wrapped her legs back around her waist, the toy pressing against her still quivering sex. The base pressed up into Nicole’s clit and she moaned, head dropping onto Waverly’s shoulder as her hips rutted against her looking for more friction. 

Waverly bit Nicole’s shoulder teasingly as she moved and stretched, twisting her body so she could reach for the drawer of their nightstand. Nicole pressed kisses to Waverly’s neck as she rummaged through the drawer, letting out a pleased ‘aha’ when she found what she was looking for. 

Nicole kept kissing her neck as she heard her flip open the cap of the lube and squirt some on her hand. Waverly wiggled back so she was completely under Nicole again and kissed her as she reached down and started jerking off the toy, spreading lube over it. Nicole hummed as it pressed into her clit with the movement, hips moving and trying to fuck Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly smiled against Nicole’s lips and pulled away slowly, lip pulled between her teeth as she looked down between them. Nicole’s eyes followed, groaning at the view of Waverly luxuriously stroking the toy. 

Her free hand snaked to the back of Nicole’s neck and she pulled their faces close again. “Now fuck me.”

Nicole growled and kissed Waverly hard, bruising both of their lips as they moved together. She pushed Waverly’s legs off of her waist and kissed her one last time before flipping Waverly around on the bed so she was on her stomach, legs hanging off the side of the bed. Waverly moaned, hands clawing at the comforter when she realized what was happening, and Nicole’s teeth scraped the back of her neck. Her fingers stroked soft paths down Waverly’s back, feeling the muscles jump under her skin as she pressed forward, the toy nestling itself against her perfect ass. Waverly’s cheek was pressed against the bed and Nicole watched as she moistened her lips with her tongue. She missed being able to properly kiss Waverly from this position, but couldn’t complain about the view.

Waverly was all soft golden skin. The curves of her muscles and body were like the most beautiful painting Nicole had ever seen. She loved running her hands over every inch of Waverly’s body, but there was something about her back that Nicole especially loved. Her fingernails scratched down Waverly’s sides, just hard enough to leave a light red mark. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and Waverly moaned when Nicole squeezed her ass, enjoying how the firm flesh felt under her hands.

“Oh, darlin’, I’m gonna fuck you just like you want,” Nicole whispered hotly in her ear. Waverly shivered, hips pressing back and practically begging Nicole to get on with it. “I got you.”

Nicole kissed across her shoulders as one hand slipped between them and cupped Waverly’s sex. Her come practically pooled in Nicole’s palm and she knew she was more than ready. Nicole gripped the toy and slowly guided it towards Waverly’s entrance, still biting and kissing along Waverly’s shoulders. The tip of the cock pressed at Waverly’s entrance and Nicole gripped the base to push in fully.

She watched as Waverly’s mouth gaped in pleasure, arching into the bed.

“You feel so good,” Waverly mumbled, brow furrowed like it did when she was reading one of her complex books that Nicole loved hearing her talk about. It was her focused face and Nicole loved it, but she loved it more when it was caused by her.

Nicole kept pushing her hips forward until she was completely against Waverly, the back of her thighs pressing to the front of Nicole’s and her ass pressed to her groin. 

“Fuck,” Nicole whispered, grinding against Waverly so that her own swollen sex pressed against the base of the toy.

She did a test thrust, pulling out slowly and carefully pushing back in. Waverly’s groan and the way she clung to the comforter told Nicole everything she needed to know. Leaning down to place a soft kiss between Waverly’s shoulder blades, Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips, gripping tightly as she stood up and pulled all the way out, looking down at how the silicone was shiny with Waverly’s come, before slamming back in.

Waverly made a sound like all the air had been pushed from her lungs and she gasped. “ _Yes._ ”

Nicole repeated the movement, speeding up a little each time she pulled out, but roughly snapping her hips forward to push every inch of pleasure out of Waverly that she could. With each thrust back into Waverly, Nicole’s clit ground against the base of the dick in a way that shot shocks of pleasure up her spine, making her toes curl on the rug under the bed.

As Nicole’s movements sped up, so did the frequency of Waverly’s noises. Little moans and panting as she clawed at the sheets. Nicole could feel sweat gathering at the base of her spine. Her hairline was a little darker with sweat as she worked, eyes completely focused on the woman below her and how her body moved. 

Waverly gasped and one of her hands reached down and covered Nicole’s, desperately lacing their fingers together as her jaw slackened. 

“That’s it, darlin’,” Nicole growled, using her other hand to reach down between Waverly’s legs, carefully avoiding the thrusting cock, to rub tight circles around her clit. “Come for me.”

Waverly’s eyes were screwed shut, little screams falling from between her lips that only got louder the closer she got to coming. Nicole doubled her efforts, fucking her hard into the mattress while keeping pace with her fingers. The mattress creaked and moved below their movements and Nicole’s pants got heavier. 

There was a pressure building at the bottom of her belly but she ignored it, focusing more on Waverly instead. 

It got hard to pull the toy out of Waverly and her back bowed, one hand ripping at the comforter while the other held Nicole’s hand on her hip in a bruising grip. Just like that, Waverly let out a high pitched scream and she was coming. Nicole watched reverently as Waverly’s entire body reacted, her own orgasm hitting her deep in her belly before she could even realize it was coming. 

Humping messily into Waverly as she came, goosebumps raising over her skin and hips stuttering, chasing that friction, Nicole finally slumped against Waverly’s back with a groan. 

Waverly let out a stuttering breath and Nicole kissed the back of her neck sweetly before forcing her body off of Waverly’s, pushing up on jelly arms. She carefully pulled out of her and flopped on the bed on her back without bothering to take the toy off.

Waverly made some kind of sound beside her, body finally stirring as she crawled further up the bed so her legs were no longer bent off the mattress.

“Fuck, baby,” Waverly muttered, placing a sloppy kiss on Nicole’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_.”

“I did,” Nicole quipped, voice gravely and torn. Her body felt boneless and sated as she laid on the bed, letting the cooler air of the room bring down the temperature of her own overheated body.

“Stupid,” Waverly said simply, eyes closing heavily. “I just need a lil’ nap. Then I’m going to destroy you.”

“I think you did, baby,” Nicole chuckled, lacing their fingers between them and squeezing Waverly’s hand. 

***

The next morning, Nicole woke up with the smell of something delicious reaching her nose and a slight dip in the bed. As she forced her eyes open, she looked up to see Waverly sitting on the edge of the bed with a tray, bright smile on her face.

“Morning, baby,” Waverly said, leaning over and kissing Nicole softly. 

“Mornin’,” Nicole said, voice deep with sleep as she pushed herself to sit up in the bed. Her muscles burned pleasantly from the night’s activities and she couldn’t help but smile. Leaning against the pillows, her eyes roamed over Waverly’s exposed skin in her cami. She had little bruises over her chest from Nicole’s mouth. Waverly placed the tray on the bed and Nicole grabbed her by the waist, carefully pulling her into her lap sideways.

Waverly giggled and Nicole placed soft kisses over the bruises on her chest.

“What are you doing?” Waverly whispered, framing Nicole’s face in her hands and pulling her head away from her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole said, eyes flickering down to Waverly’s chest. “I didn’t mean to get so rough.”

Waverly’s eyes crinkled into half moons and she kissed her again, slow and sweet. “I wanted you to get rough,” she said, face changing as she ducked to brush her nose against Nicole’s neck, punctuating her point by nipping at her skin. Nicole groaned and Waverly pulled back, grabbing the tray to bring it closer. “You treated me so well last night, baby,” she purred, “Let me repay you.”

She pecked Nicole’s lips one more time before pulling a bowl of fruit from the tray. Stabbing a piece of pineapple with her fork she held it to Nicole’s lips, their eyes never leaving each other as she bit into it. The sharp tang of the fruit made her mouth tingle and Nicole hummed, just barely swallowing before Waverly leaned forward and kissed her.

“Jesus, you two, didn’t you get enough last night?”

They both jumped in surprise, Nicole accidentally biting Waverly’s lip. She hissed in pain, holding her hand to her lip as she turned to look at Wynonna. 

“Wynonna! Get out!” Waverly said, leaning a little more into Nicole’s chest. “Nicole is still naked!”

Nicole looked down at herself and cursed. At least the sheet was pulled to cover her below the waist. Waverly was doing a mostly fine job of covering her breasts.

“Ugh, gross, why are you eating breakfast naked?” Wynonna said, sitting down on the bed and reaching for the plate of pancakes Waverly had on the tray.

Waverly leaned forward to slap her hand away and Nicole quickly covered herself with her arm.

“Anyways,” Wynonna said, taking a big bite of the pancakes. “Wanna pack for me, Haught shot?”

“No,” Nicole said flatly, more than a little annoyed that Wynonna was interrupting her time with Waverly. “Get out, Wynonna. We’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Wynonna scoffed. “It’s not like you two could rub another one out anyways after what I heard last night.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly. “Sounded like you were inspired by some of that fanfiction I read you.”

Nicole threw a pillow at Wynonna who batted it out of the way with surprising dexterity, all while still holding the plate of pancakes. 

“Wynonna,” Waverly said, “if you’re here anyways...let’s talk about Vegas.”

Wynonna just scoffed.

“I’m not saying there are rules-”

“I ain’t following your rules, baby girl.”

“-but there are some light rules. For example. Don’t lose each other. Don’t do anything stupid-”

“Ha!”

“-don’t get killed and don’t do anything that embarrasses Nicole in the morning.”

“Then what’s the point of fucking Vegas?” Wynonna gestured wildly and Waverly leaned back against Nicole. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed an exposed shoulder, listening to Wynonna gag.

“Gross, okay fine. Nothing fun in Vegas,” Wynonna said, standing up from the bed. “I’m going to finish packing while you two finish...all of this.” She made some kind of vague stabbing motion at them with her fork and turned to walk out of the bedroom.

Nicole chuckled as Waverly groaned and pressed her face into her neck. “I can’t believe you’re willingly marrying into this.”

“I can’t believe you’re letting me marry into this,” Nicole said. “I must be the luckiest girl in the world.”

Nicole tightened her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her down on the bed as they both laughed.

***

“Alright, you two, be good,” Waverly was talking to both Nicole and Wynonna, but was looking at her sister pointedly.

The sounds of the bustling airport surrounded them but Nicole could only focus on Waverly. Even amongst the loud sounds and whispering as people noticed them, Nicole couldn’t bring herself to take her eyes off of her fiancee. And it wasn’t just that adorable little pout she had on.

Nicole was still feeling loved up from their night and morning, so she wrapped her arms around Waverly and placed kisses on the side of her head, squeezing her tight. Her Stetson bumped against the side of Waverly’s head and tipped up a little bit but she didn’t bother fixing it.

“It’ll be alright, darlin’,” she said, feeling Waverly sigh in her arms. “We ain’t gonna get up to anything.”

Waverly turned in her arms, arms crossed tightly in front of her as she fixed Nicole with what she assumed was supposed to be a hard look. But she could see the small glint of a smile behind those hazel eyes even when she was trying to be tough. Nicole nodded very seriously.

“I promise.”

Finally, Waverly cracked a smile, and Nicole kissed her quickly.

“Alright, lovebirds, let’s go,” Wynonna said, slinging her arms around Nicole and Waverly’s neck. “Haught is my girlfriend for the weekend.”

Nicole snorted and pushed Wynonna off by the stomach. Waverly rolled her eyes but immediately threw her arms around their necks, all their faces squished together. Wynonna and Nicole groaned while Waverly smiled widely. 

“Be good you two,” she said through her smile. “But have the _best_ time.”

“This credit card Chrissy gave me basically guarantees that,” Wynonna said as she pulled out of the hug. 

Waverly kept her arms around Nicole’s neck and fixed her Stetson so it was straight on her head. “You really think you need this in Vegas?”

Nicole frowned. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s gonna be hot, ain’t it?”

“You’re right,” Waverly said with a shake of her head, “I don’t know what I was thinking.” She blinked back up at her. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll text you every day. Wynonna said no phone calls,” Nicole said, watching Wynonna pull their bags out of the back of the truck. “And be careful driving my baby back to the ranch.”

Waverly scoffed. “I’ll be fine. Thank you. Just be safe.”

They kissed once more before pulling away. Nicole winked at Waverly and put her duffle over her shoulder. It didn’t feel right to be going away from Waverly this shortly after she came back from school, but it was only for a couple of days. She watched as Waverly got into the cab of the truck, head barely visible over the steering wheel. She blew Nicole a kiss from behind the driver's seat and Nicole smiled just as wynonna tugged her away. 

***

_Waverly Earp posted a photo._

It’s a selfie of Nicole and Waverly at the airport, Nicole behind Waverly and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Waverly is smiling brightly at the camera, one hand behind the back of Nicole’s neck. 

**WaverlyEarp:** I’m gonna miss this one while she’s off having fun without me. 🏳️🌈❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖🏳️🌈 #LoveisLove #Wayhaught #LoveOfMyLife #SoonToBeWife #SexiestFianceeEver  
**529,201 likes**  
_View all 469 comments_  
**SarahBoBarah:** Where is she going??? Have a safe trip. Don’t have too much fun 😂😉😶  
**GayStormtrooper:** Beautiful ladies  
**BacheloretteFan88:** CANT WAIt for the WEDDING SPECIAL 🥰🥰😭😭  
**LGBThirstybabe:** But do you need a third? 👀

***

The fasten seatbelt light had barely gone off before Wynonna was unbuckling herself and pulling out her carryon bag from under the seat. 

“Alright, Haught, bring out the goods,” Wynonna said as she started pulling little bottles of whiskey out of her carryon and dropping them onto her lap. Nicole watched, wide eyed, as it seemed like an endless supply of alcohol came out of the bag.

“Did you even pack any clothes?” Nicole whispered, using her height to look over the seats to make sure no flight attendants were coming. “How did you fit all that in there?”

“Obviously you’ve never been to prison. And I wrapped the clothes around the alcohol to protect it,” Wynonna said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Isn’t that how you packed your alcohol?”

“I didn’t pack alcohol,” Nicole said.

Wynonna stopped midway through digging and looked at her incredulously. “You _what_? I gave you a packing list! Alcohol was number one!”

“That list also said ‘whips and chains’, I didn’t think you were serious!” 

“You didn’t bring whips or chains either? What about a leather-daddy type harness?”

“No!”

“Goddammit, Haught. Here I thought you were smart,” Wynonna mumbled, going back to taking all the alcohol out of her bag. “Good thing I know where to find that stuff there.”

“We don’t need it,” Nicole said.

She watched as Wynonna put her bag back under the seat and cracked open a whiskey, handing it to Nicole. 

“First drink’s on me,” she said opening her own. Nicole held it awkwardly as Wynonna bumped the bottles together in a cheer and took the shot. Wynonna looked at her expectantly so Nicole just sighed and drank the entire bottle as a shot.

Nicole only took one more bottle from Wynonna about midway through the flight, but managed to avoid any more of her demands to drink with her. 

As soon as they stepped off of the plane, Nicole pulled out her phone to call Waverly. Wynonna, surprisingly not drunk for the amount of alcohol she drank, tried to hit it out of her hand.

“Stop. This is a significant-other-free-zone now.”

“I’m just calling her once,” Nicole said, pressing on the shortcut to call Waverly. A picture of her in Nicole’s stetson making a kissy face towards the camera came up as it rang. Nicole’s favorite picture of her. She put the phone to her ear just as Waverly answered.

“Hey, babe,” Waverly said. “How was your flight?”

“It was good,” Nicole said, looking over at Wynonna who was emptying her pockets of some of the empty bottles of alcohol that she forgot to leave on the plane. “Wynonna snuck alcohol on the plane.”

“Narc!”

Waverly sighed. “I had a feeling that would happen. But it was a good flight? She didn’t get you drunk, did she?”

“No, I’m fine,” Nicole said as they started walking through the small airport. “How are you?”

“We just got to the spa,” Waverly said and Wynonna thought she could hear Rosita in the background. “They had like...ten different flavors of water in the lobby!”

Nicole chuckled. “How many did you get?”

“Only four,” Waverly said. “There’s fluffy robes too!”

“Well you have all weekend to try all the different waters,” Nicole smiled to herself as they walked into the lobby of the airport. Standing in front of her was a chauffeur with a large sign that said ‘Haught Sauce’. She frowned just as Wynonna came up behind her.

“Oh good, our guy is here,” she said starting towards him. “Get off the phone!”

Nicole sighed. “I gotta go, baby. I’ll text you.”

“Alright. Have fun. And don’t feel like you have to text me too much, just relax. We’re not allowed to have our phones in the spa unless we’re in our rooms anyways. I’m already going through withdrawls of not being able to check the Twitter page dedicated to your hands.”

“I told you to stop checking those things,” Nicole mumbled as she blushed. 

“I can’t help it. You have good hands,” Waverly sighed. “Alright. Go. Have fun. But not too much fun. Don’t talk to any girls. Don’t do what you did last time and marry some rando.”

Nicole laughed. “As if I could have eyes for anyone but you, darlin’.”

“Good,” Waverly said lowly. “I have to go, we have a welcome massage. But I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Bye.”

They hung up and Wynonna was already talking to the chauffeur. Nicole grimaced, hoping he wasn’t stuck with them all weekend, because Wynonna would surely drive him crazy. She made a mental note to leave him a large tip.

Wynonna motioned for Nicole to join her, wide excited smile on her face as she pointed at the chauffeur. “This is Alfonso. He’s going to take us to a strip club.”

“I’m under explicit instructions to take you straight to the hotel, ma’am,” he said. 

“Yeah, Wynonna, I’m not ready to go to a strip club,” Nicole said, trying to distract her. “Let’s go to the hotel and get settled-”

“Ah, I shoulda known, Haught,” Wynonna said, elbowing her with a wink. “You wanna change into sweatpants.”

“What? No-”

“You dirty dog you.”

“Let’s just go to the hotel,” Nicole said, giving Alfonso an apologetic smile. “Then we’ll go from there.”

“Fine,” Wynonna said. 

Alfonso looked relieved and they walked out of the airport to the curb where a limo was parked. The air was immediately heavy and suffocating. It felt like all the moisture had been sucked out of the air and Nicole instinctively reached for her chapstick. As soon as Wynonna saw the limo, she gasped and grabbed for Nicole’s arm and the chapstick went skittering to the sidewalk.

“Hey!”

“Fucking _sweet_.”

She didn’t even wait for Alfonso to open the door before she threw it open and jumped in. Nicole smiled politely as she ducked into the car and he closed the door behind her. For a moment she could only gape at the inside. It was less like a limo and more like a small dance club. There were wooden floors and neon lighting along the top with plush looking leather seats on one side and along the front and back. On the opposite side of the limo was a small bar stocked with glasses, beer, wine, champagne and all different kinds of booze. There was also a screen separating the front from the back that was up, and it rolled down to reveal Alfonso in the driver’s seat. 

He smiled and held a tube of chapstick out to Nicole. “Here you go, ma’am.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking the chapstick and using it as he rolled the window back up. By the time she turned back around, Wynonna was already pouring two drinks. Wynonna handed one to her and winked, clinking their glasses together. 

“Happy Bachelorette party, Haught,” she said. “Let’s make some memories we won’t remember.”

***

Nicole had never stayed in a more luxurious hotel room. It was bigger than the apartment she lived in before she inherited the ranch. There was a foyer (what kind of hotel room had a foyer?) tiled in marble, that led into a living room. The living room had plush couches and a tv on one side, while the other room had a bar and dining room table. A large set of glass doors opened up to a balcony. On either side of the living room was a bedroom, each with its own bathroom, and one small room that Nicole thought was a closet that ended up being a massage room. Complete with table.

“What the hell?” Nicole breathed. 

Wynonna had already thrown herself on the couch with a long exaggerated sigh. “I’m never leaving.”

“There’s no way this is in the budget,” Nicole said as she wandered into the “Master” bedroom. She dropped her luggage at the foot of the bed just as Wynonna came and jumped on her bed, landing in a spread eagle position as she stared up at the ceiling.

“It totally is. I wasn’t even the one that picked this hotel, Chrissy did,” Wynonna shot up quickly. “I’m going to make a drink and then let’s get going.”

Nicole frowned. “Don’t you want to just...rest for a moment?”

“We can take showers and that’s about it,” Wynonna said, already heading towards the bar. “You have exactly one hour, Red. Wear something hot!”

*** Friday, 7:06pm ***

By the time Nicole got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt, she was already a little buzzed. Probably because halfway through her shower, Wynonna had thrust a drink through the curtain for her. Although horrified at first, Nicole drank it anyway. She couldn’t waste it after all.

The shower had been a great time to resign herself to the fact that she just had to let herself have fun. She would be miserable if she kept trying to go against Wynonna , because there was no way that Wynonna would _ever_ let Nicole derail her plans.

She sent a quick text to Waverly telling her she loved her, just in case something went horribly wrong.

When she went into the living room, Wynonna was lounging on the couch in tight leather pants and some kind of crop top situation that would put even Waverly’s sometimes skimpy outfits to shame. She was watching the tv with a wide smile, eyebrows shooting towards her hairline when she saw Nicole.

“Hey, look what I found.”

A sense of dread filled Nicole before she even looked at the television.

Sure enough, it was some entertainment news network and a video of Waverly and Nicole on the season of _The Bachelorette_. There was cheesy, soft focused footage of Nicole holding Waverly from behind as they laughed, Nicole going down on one knee and looking nervous as she proposed to Waverly, and just the two of them riding a horse together.

_”The most famous_ Bachelorette _couple is finally getting married! After a long two-year engagement, the couple is tying the knot. According to inside sources-”_

“Who the fuck are these inside sources?” Nicole mumbled to herself.

_”-the wedding will take place on the Haught Ranch, famously owned by Nicole Haught and the site where Waverly Earp met her fiancee during her season of _The Bachelorette_. The special will be aired live on-”_

Nicole took the remote and shut it off, tired of seeing her own face.

“Hey!”

“I thought you wanted to get moving,” Nicole said, running a hand through her hair. “So let’s get going.”

“Fuck yeah,” Wynonna said as bounced up from the couch, grabbed a bag Nicole hadn’t noticed at her feet and headed towards the door. Nicole was helpless but to follow as they left the room and went to the elevator.

“Where are we going?” Nicole asked. “What’s in the bag?”

“Nothing but questions,” Wynonna sighed, slinging her arm around Nicole’s neck. “Just relax and let it happen, Haught Shot.”

*** Friday, 7:31pm ***

“Oh. My. God.”

Nicole should have known better. She should have checked to see where they were going. But she had been too trusting. Now they were standing in front of a nondescript building with a neon sign in front that read ‘Sapphire Strip Club’ in a font that looked like it was straight from the nineties. As soon as they stepped out of the limo, a flock of women seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They were wearing sequined bras with black and white vertical stripes, black sequined underwear that looked very scratchy, and whistles that hung uselessly around their necks. At first Nicole assumed they were to signal people of danger, but then she realized that they were supposed to be in some kind of sports theme. 

They literally bounced as they surrounded them and Nicole’s eyes naturally fell to how their breasts were barely contained in their tops. Wynonna elbowed her in the side and snickered. “I knew you were a dog, Haught.” Then she jabbed her a little harder. “That’s your one pass then I beat you up.”

“I’m not-”

“Hi!” a blonde woman in front of her said. Nicole’s mouth felt dry and she was sure her eyes looked like saucers which was probably why the blonde just giggled and put some kind of lanyard around her neck. Nicole managed to look down and saw a gaudy, gold rhinestone encrusted shot glass on the end of the lanyard that had “VIP” bedazzled on it in white rhinestones. “My name is Monica! I’m going to be your personal server today.”

“Hey, Monica,” Wynonna said, her shoulder bumping into Nicole’s as she smirked. Monica put another lanyard around Wynonna’s neck. “Did you say personal server?”

“Comes with your VIP table,” Monica said with a wink. The two women besides her were holding big bottles of Vodka, each taking the shot glass hanging around their necks and filling it.

Nicole’s eyes only got wider as she took the shot from the woman. “Uh.”

“I hear you’re getting married?” Monica said to Nicole, her own shot glass in her hand. Nicole, still looking at the shot, just nodded. “Then cheers to your last night of freedom,” Monica smiled and tipped back her own shot. Wynonna wasted no time throwing back hers, and Nicole just took a deep breath and took her shot too.

The alcohol burned as it went down her throat, but she wasn’t a wuss. She’d done her fair share of drinking in college and she used to be damn good at it. But living alone for so long, she just didn’t drink as much anymore. 

Wynonna clapped Nicole on the shoulder as Monica turned and began to lead them into the club. They walked into a long hall with weirdly stained carpet first, the smell of aftershave and cologne hitting them in the face as soon as they stepped inside. There was a long line of men on one side, some dressed a little too nicely with hair slicked back flat against their head, then there were others who were just wearing sweatpants and tshirts. Nicole wrinkled her nose at them as they passed them in the hall. 

“‘Scuse me, VIP,” Wynonna said, unnecessarily flashing the line with her VIP lanyard.

Nicole just rolled her eyes and tugged Wynonna by the arm as they made their way into the club. The main area was dark with brightly colored lights overhead lighting up a stage in the middle of a big room. A performer twirlied on a gold pole on the stage, surrounded by tables and big plush chairs all crammed into the room like they were trying to use every bit of space imaginable. 

Thankfully, the table they were ushered to was away from the masses, and in a roped off section that had its own smaller stage.

Monica put her hand on Nicole’s chest and pushed her into one of the plush chairs before perching herself on the arm, her fingers trailing down the front of Nicole’s shirt to take the shot glass again. 

“One more, baby,” Monica said, filling up the shot glass and holding it to Nicole’s lips. She let her tip the shot back into her mouth, stomach warming as the liquid hit it. Monica dropped the shot glass to hang back around Nicole’s neck before she stood up and turned the chair around so that Nicole was pressed right up against the stage. She barely had a moment to register what was happening before a deep, thumping bass took over the room and the lights went a little lower.

A performer began to strut out on stage in barely-there underwear and heels that had to be at least six inches high. Her pale skin practically shone under the lights as they painted bright colors on her skin and in her dark hair. Nicole blushed when she smirked and made direct eye contact. 

There was a small round table between Nicole and Wynonna, but that didn’t stop Wynonna from leaning over towards Nicole and dropping a stack of ones in her lap. Nicole felt herself blush even more as she scrambled to shove the money in her pockets in some desperate attempt not to look like the creep at the strip club with an obnoxious amount of dollar bills.

“What are you doing?” Wynonna hissed. “They’re for the strippers!”

Just as Wynonna said that, the performer did some sort of split drop on the stage in front of Nicole. She jumped, shocked, and watched mesmerized as the performer bent her back in a graceful curve and winked at Nicole.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she purred. “Don’t I recognize you from somewhere?”

Nicole fumbled with a few dollar bills and swallowed thickly. “No.”

The performer lifted one leg in an arc, her legs opening in front of Nicole with her crotch practically in her face. She smiled at Nicole as she turned so she was on her knees, thong clad ass shaking in Nicole’s face.

Nicole stared, entranced yet mortified with the (admittedly very nice) ass in her face. Wynonna slapped her arm and leaned over to put a wad of bills into the band of the performer’s thong. She rolled her hips on the stage as the crowd howled as she took her bra off, large medically enhanced breasts bouncing freely.

The performer stood up and flipped upside down on the pole. 

Nicole leaned more towards Wynonna. “I’m not feeling very comfortable here,” she said, nervously glancing back towards the stage. “Waverly would _flip_ if she knew I was at a strip club.”

“I’ve already cleared all of this with her,” Wynonna said. “You really think she’d let me take you to Vegas without clearing the entire agenda?”

“No, but I also don’t imagine you’d give her the _actual_ agenda,” Nicole said.

Wynonna smiled. “I did this one legit, Haught. I knew she’d find out eventually and it would be my ass on the line. Angry Waverly is _terrifying_.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes. “You’re not lying?”

“I’m not lying,” Wynonna said. “I promise.” Nicole felt a knot in her chest loosen a little bit and Wynonna reached for Nicole’s shot glass and poured her another drink from the bottle that had been left on the table. “Now come on. We’re too sober.”

Just as they took the third shot, Monica came back to the table carrying two mixed drinks with little umbrellas sticking out of them. She smiled as they looked up at her and she pointed to a table with a group of women sitting at it. They wore sashes and looked like they were having their own bachelorette party. They waved at Nicole, and Wynonna waved back.

“Those ladies there said that they recognize you from tv,” Monica said before walking away.

Wynonna made a noise of excitement and took her drink, raising her glass to the table before nudging Nicole’s towards her.

“Drink up, Haught. It gets more fun the more you drink.”

Nicole couldn’t argue with that logic. What she hadn’t foreseen, though, was that people had slowly started to recognize her. And the more people that recognized her, the more drinks were being sent to their table. And the more drinks that were sent to their table, the more bold Wynonna got in yelling about Nicole being on tv. She lost count of shots after about six. Or was it ten? Either way, her head was fuzzy and eyes were acutely trained on the dancers in front of them.

I mean, how could she not? They were so talented. 

She couldn’t feel her face and that meant it was time to stop. Maybe they could go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something. 

“We should go,” Nicole said, leaning her elbows on the table towards Wynonna. “I’m drunk.”

Wynonna’s eyes shone even in the low light as she wiggled her eyebrows at Nicole. “Perfect. Let’s go then.”

Nicole felt like she blinked and they were outside, Wynonna shoving her into the back of the limo and throwing herself in afterwards. She felt her pocket buzz and pulled it out, smiling when she saw Waverly’s name on the screen with a facetime call coming through. 

“Waves’s calling,” Nicole said, squinting at the bright screen.

“Don’t answer,” Wynonna warned her as she poured them more drinks. “This is a fiancee-free zone!”

“But I love’er so much,” Nicole as she clumsily swiped her phone across the screen to answer. “An’ I miss ‘er.”

Waverly popped up on the screen, her face taking up the whole space. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey, darlin’,” Nicole said as Wynonna handed her a glass of champagne. Nicole took a big gulp without thinking, coughing a little as the bubbles hit her nose.

“Nicole, are you drunk already?” Waverly asked, leaning closer to the screen.

Nicole wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took in Waverly who looked like she was lounging on a bed in a fluffy robe, hair up and out of her face. Nicole grinned and wiggled her eyebrows as she slurred. “I like wha’ you’re wearin’, baby.”

Waverly blushed, eyes darting to someone off screen as she brought the screen closer. “How drunk are you?”

“Not very,” Nicole said, taking another long sip of her champagne. “But the people at the strip club kept buyin’ us drinks.”

There was a noticeable twitch in Waverly’s face as Wynonna slid next to Nicole with a wide grin. 

“A strip club? Wynonna-”

“Baby girl, we talked about this,” Wynonna said, chugging champagne straight from the bottle. “Haught and I are going to have a fun two days. Disease and arrest free. Nothing to worry about.”

Waverly pouted and Nicole just wanted to kiss it away. To pull Waverly into her arms and-

Wynonna cleared her throat and Nicole was brought out of her fantasy. She blinked and focused back on Waverly’s face.

“You’re lucky you’re a cute drunk,” Waverly said with a small smile. “Drink water, okay babe?”

“Mmkay,” Nicole smiled dopely and Waverly looked back at Wynonna.

“Take care of her!”

“Yeah yeah,” Wynonna quickly hung up on Waverly and snatched Nicole’s phone.

“Hey, I was usin’ that-”

“You’re too drunk for phones,” Wynonna said, popping it into the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

“So’re you.”

“I’m not slurring,” Wynonna refilled Nicole’s champagne glass and tipped it towards her mouth. “Come on. We’re almost to the club.”

“Club?” Nicole asked as she let herself drink the champagne.

“Yeah, I found you the one gay club in Vegas, Haught Shot,” Wynonna winked. “Get ready.”

*** Friday, 8:54pm ***

Nicole only had a second to look up at the blinking neon sign that read “The Royal Pussy”. The name was in pink and besides it in green neon was a cat with a crown on its head, batting its paw at some hearts overhead.

“This might be the gayest thing I’ve ever seen,” Nicole said through her drunkenness.

“Then you haven’t looked in the mirror,” Wynonna said as they slipped out of the limo behind Nicole. The twenty minute drive to the club hadn’t done anything to sober Nicole up. If anything drinking that champagne on the way had just made her achieve a new level of drunk that she hadn’t reached in years.

The room spun as they made their way into the club, the heavy bass reverberating in Nicole’s chest as she took a look around. There were blacklights everywhere and people handing out glowing bracelets as they walked in. Neon paint splashed the walls in intricate patterns just messy enough to be purposeful. 

There was a bar in the middle of the club, the top of it glowing bright green with the rest of the dance floor around it. People were swaying and bouncing on the floor, moving to the heavy bass playing overhead. A lot held drinks that glowed in the black light, their clothes and teeth shining an unearthly color under it.

The alcohol in Nicole’s blood made her heart pump with excitement as they wandered into the pulsing crowd.

“Isn’t this awesome?” Wynonna said, as she moved past someone who slipped a glow stick necklace over her head and around her neck. 

“This is pretty cool,” Nicole said as she looked out over the crowd, noticing how very very queer it was. She felt familiarity seep into her bones and smiled widely as she slid up to the bar with both elbows on the table.

Wynonna settled in next to Nicole and waved the bartender over. She had long hair swept up into a ponytail and was wearing some kind of short skirt number and what was practically a bra. It made Nicole think fondly of Waverly’s outfits she liked to wear sometimes.

“Hey, can I get two whiskeys on the rocks?” Wynonna smiled, pointedly looking the woman up and down. 

She pulled a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and eyed Nicole carefully. “I know you.”

“No,” Nicole said, firm but polite.

Wynonna swung her arm around Nicole’s neck and smiled. “She was on tv. Show called _The Bachelorette_. But the Canadian version.”

The bartender’s eyes lit up as recognition washed over her features. “Oh my god, yeah! You’re the hot ranch owner!”

Wynonna snorted and Nicole felt her cheeks heat up. “Uh, maybe-“

“Holy shit!” The bartender laughed and winked. “Drinks on me, huh? It’s not every day a queer icon comes into our bar. And let me get you the house special instead. The Royal Pussy.”

If it was possible, Nicole felt herself blush deeper. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” the bartender said seriously. “It’s a big deal what you did. Plus you and your fiancée are adorable. Not going to lie, I have a huge gay crush on Waverly.”

Nicole beamed proudly as she took the drink. “Me too. She’s pretty great.”

“Alright, that’s enough Haught Sauce,” Wynonna said as she quickly drained half of her drink. “Let’s get to dancing.”

“I’m not great at dancing,” Nicole admitted.

Wynonna pushed the drink towards Nicole’s chest. “That’s what the drinking is for.”

Nicole hummed noncommittally as she took a sip. It was sweet with hardly any sting of alcohol, not that she could taste it at this point anyways. But her mouth was dry so it was easy to drain the entire glass in one go. Wynonna took the empty glass from her hand as the ice hit her lip and set it back down on the bar. 

Wynonna dragged Nicole out onto the dance floor and into the middle of the crowd. It took Wynonna no time to get into the groove, moving her hips, while Nicole looked on awkwardly. The alcohol moving through her veins helped her hips move as she attempted to follow the beat. 

After a few moments she let her eyes shut and her body just follow the beat. Nicole was sure that she looked something like a puppet moving jerkily on a string, but she was at the level of drunk that she didn’t care. 

She felt a hand drag across her back and quickly spun around to see a drink in her face. 

“I recognize you. From the tv,” a woman with a plaid shirt and daisy dukes smiled at her, talking loudly over the music. She had glow sticks weaved into two blonde braids on either side of her face that Nicole couldn’t stop looking at. “I wanted to buy you a drink. House special.”

“Oh, thank you,” Nicole said, her nod over exaggerated from the alcohol. She pointed at the cowboy boots on the other woman’s feet, brown and pink with what looked like sparkles. “I like your boots.”

“Thanks! We’re going to the cowboy bar after this,” she twirled one of the braids around her finger. “Wanna join?”

Nicole turned quickly to Wynonna, frowning a little when her brain took a second to follow her head. “There’s a cowboy bar near here.”

“I’m not drunk enough for that yet,” Wynonna said. “Where’d you get that drink?”

“I wanna go.”

“It’s part strip club too,” the blonde woman said with a wink.

“Fine, we’ll go,” Wynonna said. “But we have to spend at least an hour here.”

“Deal!” Nicole finished the rest of her drink and kept dancing. She danced with the blonde woman, only briefly because she started to get a little too handsy so Nicole moved on. She was going to dance with Wynonna but she was practically dry humping someone. Nicole didn’t know how she wasn’t dying in that leather jacket and leather pants when she was starting to get overheated in her button up and undershirt.

Nicole started to undo the buttons of her shirt when someone else passed her a drink. She blinked, her drunken mind definitely not as suspicious as she probably should have been, as someone else came up to her about recognizing her from television.

Nicole just nodded and kept drinking, alcohol practically sloshing in her stomach. 

“Nonna,” Nicole slurred, putting an arm around her neck and pulling her away from her dry hump partner. “I think ‘m drunk.”

Wynonna snorted and playfully slapped Nicole’s cheek. “Feel that?”

“No,” Nicole laughed, leaning a little more into Wynonna. She was suddenly very aware of how drunk she was— which meant she was definitely ready to keep drinking.

“Your fans have been pouring drinks into you, haven’t they, Haught,” Wynonna said. “One more?”

*** Friday, 11:01pm ***

Nicole blinked and gone was the dark, neon gay bar playing bumping music only to be replaced by a brightly lit bar with wood accents everywhere. There were women wearing barely there flannel shirts tied below their breasts and short shorts with “Saddle Up” across the butt in rhinestones. They had on straw cowboy hats and were carrying trays through the busy bar. The beer was in big glasses shaped like boots and Nicole’s drunken mind told her to find out where she could buy some of those for the ranch.

Loud country music played through the bar. On one side was a mechanical bull and on the other was a curtained room that had more music pumping out of it.

Nicole must have been staring because one of the waitresses came up and smiled at her. In the fakest accent Nicole had ever heard, she said, “That there’s the strip stage.”

“Oh,” she replied dumbly.

The waitress took a boot of beer from the tray she was carrying and handed it to Nicole before handing another to Wynonna. “This is from that lady over there.”

She pointed over her shoulder at a middle aged woman in a cowboy hat that said “Vegas” in glitter across the front, who was waving at them from the bar. Nicole smiled and waved back.

“God _damn_ I should have known all your fans would send us drinks,” Wynonna whooped in joy and tipped back the beer, half of it spilling down her front. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a loud voice boomed over the speakers. “Tonight we have been honored with a celebrity in our midst.”

Nicole blinked and looked around. “Who you think it’s, Nonna?”

“I got a pretty good idea, Nic,” Wynonna said in a way that made Nicole frown.

She turned to look at her. “What you mean ‘bout that?”

“In the house tonight is the winner of _The Bachelorette Canada_ , Nicole Haught!”

Nicole’s eyes got wide as people cheered, some pulling out phones and taking pictures and videos. Wynonna waved at the people as they cheered, pulling a bunch of Cabbage Farm t-shirts out of nowhere and throwing them into the crowd, which only got them more hyped up. 

Suddenly they were surrounded by waitresses throwing beaded necklaces with little plastic horseshoes around their necks. 

“This is awesome!” Wynonna yelled as the crowd ushered them into a table near the bull riding area. Suddenly more drinks were set in front of them, particularly a row of shots where each one made up a color of the rainbow and a single red rose petal floated delicately at the top of each glass.

Nicole nodded and waved awkwardly at the people who started shouting, “Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!”

She looked at Wynonna, blue eyes wide with amazement staring back at her. Wynonna picked up the red shot and Nicole’s hand seemingly moved on its own to her own red shot. They held them up and looped their arms together.

Wynonna’s face got serious. “Are you ready, Broaught.?”

Nicole couldn’t tell if that word had just come out of Wynonna’s mouth, or if she was just _that_ drunk. “Broaught?”

“It’s like a mix between ‘bro’ and ‘Haught’. It was a thing I was trying-” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “-obviously it didn’t work. I’m a little drunk.” Her face got intense again before she yelled. “Let’s do it!”

They tipped the shot back at the same time, whatever weird gross alcohol was in the shot burning down her throat. She grimaced and they slammed down the empty shot glass at the same time with a yell.

***

Meanwhile, on Twitter, the queer side of the hell website awakens. There is new content of Sexy Ranch Owner Nicole Haught waiting for them to like, retweet, and DM to every person they know. They will stare and zoom and _lust_ for a woman they never had a chance in a million years with, but they like to dream anyways. 

Several lucky people in Las Vegas witnessed Nicole Haught drunk and dancing at what looked like a cowboy bar. The first video that surfaces is a little far away, a bit grainy. But it looks like Nicole had on her typical jeans, but was slowly unbuttoning her blue button up to reveal a white tank top underneath before she turned away from the camera. There was a cheap looking straw cowboy hat on her head and her hips rolled to the bumping music in the bar. 

The second video is much better. It looked like the camera was only a couple of yards away and Nicole was facing it. The blue button down was now open, hanging loose at her elbows as she swayed and moved her hips (mostly) to the rhythm of the song. It was clear now that Nicole had on a leather harness around her torso. Wynonna was dancing next to her, holding her phone up in one hand and a drink in the other as she filmed Nicole. 

For a moment, Nicole seemed to get really into it and threw the hat into the crowd to excited yelling. Then her button up shirt was off and she was swinging it over her head like a lasso and the crowd went wild. 

Queer Twitter is suddenly hopping.

**BacheloretteBabe:** OH MY GOD MY GAY ASS IS SHAKING

**GayStormtrooper:** She’s gonna be feeling that tomorrow!

**WaverlysRose:** Does @WaverlyEarp know what her woman is up to?

**HaughtsHands:** alasldkfalkfjalsdkfalsfd;asdkfasldkfad

**TheBullNicoleRode:** MY RIGHTS

**HaughtDamn69:** I can’t breathe. We have been F E D. Now where is my fanfic?  
**GayStormtrooper replied:** Stripper AU? Bartender AU??

**EmEmBear:** I’m dying! What a time to be ALIVE

Within minutes, the videos have been retweeted and screencapped to high heaven. People are changing the music she’s dancing to, cutting her out and putting her on a poorly photoshopped stripper stage, adding footage of Waverly to look like she’s reacting to the dancing...it’s out of control.

Somewhere in a fancy condo, Lucado is scrolling through the responses and shaking her head. For someone who put up such a fuss about being on camera, Nicole sure is living it up right now. Still, once more, Bachelorette Canada was trending right under Wayhaught and Lucado knew she’d have a new flurry of sponsorship inquiries in the morning. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

*** Friday. Who knows o’clock ***

Nicole didn’t realize she had blacked out until she came to as she was walking past the red curtain into the strip part of the bar. Wynonna had her by the hand and pushed her down into a chair that was right next to the stage. 

She blinked, mouth dry as the lights went down. Thankfully there was a boot of beer in her hand so she took a long sip to quench her throat. 

“Nonna, what’re we doin’?” Nicole said, looking down at herself. Somehow her button up shirt was gone and instead she was just in a white tank top and a...harness? She frowned and tugged on it with clumsy fingers. “Nonna...what’s this?”

“Yer harness,” Wynonna said as she sat roughly in the chair beside her. “Duh.”

“How-”

The music began to pump to a steady beat around them and Nicole’s drunken mind only took a few seconds to pick up on the song. It was ‘9 to 5’ by Dolly Parton and she was excited until a stripper in a cowboy get-up holding a rose in her mouth strutted onto the stage. Then she felt awkward but...admittedly intrigued. She wasn’t _blind_ after all, and the woman walking in those boots down the stage, hips swaying and hands running up her own body, was very attractive.

The stripper thrust her hips and pulled the flimsy piece of plaid fabric that was an excuse for a bra off of her body. It flew through the hair and hit Nicole directly in the face. She giggled and pulled it off into her lap, looking over at Wynonna and practically yelling. “That’s like, a thing that girls do! Throw bras at me! It’s so weird!”

Wynonna frowned. “That doesn’t make Waverly upset?”

“We donate the bras to women’s shelters,” she said with a wide smile as she thought fondly of her fiancee.

“Of course you two do.”

Nicole turned back to the stage just as the woman ripped off her shorts that...apparently were breakaways, until she was fully nude. Nicole’s tongue felt heavy in her mouth as she watched the stripper twirl upside down on the pole, red rose stem still clenched between her teeth. 

“I bet Waverly could do that,” Nicole mumbled to herself as the woman twirled gracefully on the pole. 

“Gross, dude,” Wynonna said, leaning a little closer to the stage. The woman got on her hands and knees and crawled towards the edge of the stage, eyes on Nicole as people whooped and hollered.

The performer did a very impressive turn with her legs up in the air as she practically thrust her ass towards Nicole’s face. Wynonna hollered and waved a wad of cash in her direction. 

“Come on, Haught, make it rain!” Wynonna said, bending the bills in a complicated looking way and letting them fly almost artfully through the air. Wynonna put a wad of cash in Nicole’s hand and she tried to copy Wynonna’s movement but the bills just kind of flopped in a wad onto the stage.

“You tried.”

“You wanna dance, baby?” the performer asked breathlessly as she looked over her shoulder at Nicole.

“Uh-”

“Yes, she does,” Wynonna slapped another wad of bills onto the stage. The woman smiled in excitement and slid off the stage as her song ended. Someone came through and picked up all the loose bills for her as she settled herself on Nicole’s lap. 

Nicole squeaked in surprise, eyes wide as the woman straddled her and the scent of her perfume overtook her nostrils. It made her nose twitch and she clutched the edges of the chair below her as another song started. 

The performer draped her arms over Nicole’s shoulders and began to roll her hips. The alcohol in Nicole’s system made her concentration bounce between the woman’s face and the way her breasts were practically shoved into her face. All she kept thinking was how Waverly’s breasts were so soft and fit in her hands so perfectly. The performer’s breasts were far too large for even her hands and looked fake. Not that they weren’t awesome. They just weren’t Waverly’s.

Finally, the song ended as Nicole contemplated how lame she was for thinking of her fiancee while a beautiful and naked woman was gyrating on top of her. She did smell very nice though. 

Nicole licked her lips with a thick tongue, head feeling heavy as she leaned back in her chair. It tipped back a little too far and Nicole quickly slammed the feet back on the ground.

She frowned and looked over at Wynonna. “How...drunk am I?”

“Very,” Wynonna said thickly, nodding her head clumsily as she handed her a shot. “Now have another.”

***

As the chatter about Nicole stripping off her shirt and dancing had finally settled a little bit, another video surfaced that sent them into another tizzy.

The video was a little fuzzy and jerky but you could see Nicole, still in her tank top and harness, swinging a lasso over her head with surprising grace despite the fact that she was clearly wasted out of her mind. There was a group of people around her all watching with bated breath.

“Now, ladies, I’d show you how’ta rope a cow but I don’t ‘ave one-”

“Rope me, Haught,” Wynonna crouched down in a half squat like she was waiting. “I have enough leather on to be a cow anyways.”

Nicole wasted no time throwing the hoop of the rope towards Wynonna. It fell around her waist and Nicole pulled to tighten it, a little too hard. Wynonna went stumbling off her feet and sprawling onto the floor only to land on her stomach. Nicole sat across Wynonna’s hips quickly, pulling up her legs and tying them together with the rope.

“Alrigh’ there, lil’ filly,” Nicole said with a proud smile.

Wynonna struggled as Nicole tried to tie her flailing arms together like she was a roped calf.

“Nicole!”

“Yeehaw!”

The crowd went crazy and the video cut out.

Somewhere, thousands of miles away, Waverly is waking up to a barrage of texts and alerts.

*** Saturday (???), 1:32pm ***

The first thing Nicole noticed was the pounding pain in her head. She groaned and tried to move her arms a little bit, but they felt too heavy and didn’t make it very far. Her head felt heavy and even if her eyes weren’t open...she was sure the room was spinning. 

“What the hell,” she mumbled, noticing it was oddly echoey and much too loud. Her mouth was dry and it definitely tasted like she had thrown up at some point. Hopefully in a toilet.

Managing to pry a single eye open, she frowned when she was met with only white porcelain. Then she realized it definitely hurt to frown so she closed her eyes and groaned again. 

Moving didn’t seem like an option at the moment, so she decided to go with something easy. Like what the hell was she doing tonight? Where was she? What did she remember? She did her best to roll onto her back and realized she was in a small space, not completely far from a coffin. Was she in a coffin? No...bathtub. Her bathtub? She certainly hoped so.

Nicole thought hard, feeling up and down her body for any major injuries. When she moved her right arm it ached like a big bruise, but she ignored it for now. If she fell into the bathtub that would make sense.

Tentatively, she sniffed under her arm and cringed. She smelled like alcohol, BO, cheap perfume and...hairspray.

Eyes still closed, Nicole sat up in the tub, hands clutching either side of the tub. Her stomach churned for a moment, threatening a revolt if she moved too quickly. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally opened her eyes and blinked. The bathroom was dark save for some natural light leaking in the open door, so at least that was a bit of a godsend on her pounding head. 

Her arm ached again and she looked down at it, expecting a big purple bruise. Instead what she saw made her gasp and jerk her head back far too fast for the massive hangover she had. 

“Ow! What the fuck!”

She twisted her arm awkwardly to get a good look at what was marring her arm. A tattoo. The skin around it was red and her whole arm ached like she’d been punched in one spot over and over. She had to look away.

Her stomach twisted from the alcohol and this new discovery as she managed to crawl her way out of the bathtub. She stretched her long limbs over her head and looked down at her jeans and tank top and...harness? She pulled on the black leather around her torso as she shuffled her way to the sink. Looking in the mirror, she cringed. 

Nicole was definitely worse for the wear. Her hair was disheveled and looked like it had something sticky in it. When she leaned closer to the mirror she could see glitter in it, and wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know where that was from. Turning a little in the mirror, she got a better look at the tattoo.

It definitely could have been worse. 

A traditional style tattoo of a heart was on her skin, a yellow ribbon across it with “Waverly” written in script.

“Waves is gonna kill me,” Nicole whispered to herself. “At least her name is spelled right.”

The worst part of the whole thing was that Nicole didn’t remember getting it at all. And it wasn’t small by any means. It was about the size of the palm of her hand and in no way easy to cover up. 

Some sounds from the living room sent Nicole shuffling out into the rest of the hotel room. She looked around. There was a lump under some blankets on the couch and Nicole walked over to it.

“Wynonna?” Nicole tried. There was some grumbling under the blanket and Nicole ripped it away. “Wynonna. I have a _tattoo_.” Wynonna muttered something and Nicole shook her arm. “I have a tattoo!”

“Good for you,” Wynonna rolled over onto her stomach and shoved her head under a pillow. “Now you’re too loud.”

Wynonna’s hair looked...teased. It was stiff with hairspray and in some kind of beehive type hairdo that Nicole didn’t understand. But at least her hair wasn’t as permanent as the tattoo on her arm.

“We have nice rooms, how did we not end up in them?” Nicole rubbed her eyes and decided that she needed to sleep for at least another hour before she could be expected to figure anything out.

A noise came from Nicole’s bedroom and they both froze, staring at the door. 

“Is there someone else in here?” Nicole whispered.

“How the fuck would I know?” Wynonna whispered back, pulling a knife out of her back pocket.

“What the hell?” 

As they stared, a pretty and petite blonde woman emerged from the room. She had a sleepy smile on her face and waved at the two of them, makeup still perfectly intact. It looked like she was wearing some kind of waitress uniform and had her purse on her arm. Wynonna and Nicole just looked at her stupidly, both frozen in place as she walked up to them.

“Thanks again, you two,” she winked and leaned up to kiss Nicole on the cheek then leaned down to get Wynonna’s too. “See ya around.”

She left and the two of them looked at the door as it closed before looking at the other. Wynonna squinted her eyes at Nicole and grabbed for her hands. She pulled them to her face and Nicole quickly pulled them away.

“What the hell, Wynonna?”

“Alright, you didn’t fuck her,” Wynonna said before taking a tentative sniff at her own hands. “And neither did I. Phew.”

“I wouldn’t-!”

“Do you remember where she came from?”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

“Whatever. I’m going to take a shower,” Nicole mumbled. As she turned to go towards the bedroom, her foot hit a bag. 

Nicole looked down and saw a bright pink bag with sparkly butterflies across the side. Gold script on it read “Two Doors Down Wedding Chapel”.

Nicole’s blood froze and she looked down into the untouched tissue paper sticking out from the top of the bag. She plucked the tissue paper from the top of the bag and let it flutter to the floor. Desperate for any clue, she pulled out a couple of koozies that bore the name of the chapel on the back. They looked like they were wearing wedding dresses, two large fake breasts on the front of the koozies. There were two shirts in there, a large picture of Dolly on the front. The back of the shirt read: “Just Married at the Two Doors Down Chapel!”.

“Oh no,” Nicole breathed as she pulled out a bright pink folder. She opened it and gasped. “Wynonna!”

“ _What_ ”?” Wynonna hissed, somehow pulling herself up the back of the couch so just her eyes were squinting at Nicole. “I’m trying to be hungover over here!”

Nicole had no words. Her tongue had swelled up in her throat and she was sure all her blood had turned to ice. Instead of letting out the string of sounds about to come out of her mouth, Nicole shoved the folder at Wynonna. She snatched it, clearly annoyed, and read it while Nicole held her head in her hands and tried desperately to remember the night before.

*** Saturday, early morning ***

Nicole and Wynonna had managed to make it back to their hotel. At least...Nicole was pretty sure that it was their hotel. They walked through some sort of jungle on their way to the casino...maybe they were in a jungle. Were there jungles in Vegas?

There was a sharp slap to her cheek and Nicole blinked a couple of times until her vision came back into focus.

“Nic, get me one of those bucket things for my chips,” Wynonna said as she stuffed chips into her jacket pockets. Some dropped on the bright red carpet of the casino, right next to the dark stain that Nicole thought might be blood. She focused on the chip for a little too long before Wynonna elbowed her again. “Bucket!”

Nicole slid off of her seat and stumbled forward a little bit but managed to find a pretty girl who was walking around with a drink tray and had a stack of chip cups in the middle of the tray. She waved to get her attention and the waitress smiled at her.

“Whatcha want, toots?” she said in a deep Jersey accent. 

“Can I get a cup?” Nicole managed.

“Of course!” 

The waitress set the tray on a nearby stand, pulled one of the chip cups off the stack and poured a shot of...something in it. Whatever alcohol bottle was on the tray. Nicole stared at the awkwardly large cup as it was handed to her, finally taking it with a weak smile.

“You accidentally gave me alcohol,” Nicole slurred.

“It’s for luck, honey,” the waitress winked at her as she picked up her tray and Nicole turned around. She walked back to what she now saw was a blackjack table where Wynonna was trying to put chips in her bra. Nicole quickly took the shot but she was so drunk she couldn’t taste the alcohol anymore.

“Finally!” Wynonna grabbed for the empty cup.

“I ‘aven’t been this drunk since Pride 2012,” Nicole smacked her lips and watched as Wynonna filled the bucket with chips. “Where’d you get all these?”

“I won it. Fair and square. Right, boys?” Nicole finally looked at the other people around the table, all disgruntled looking guys who looked like they’d had enough of Wynonna. With a sudden surge of drunken protectiveness, she squinted at them and stood a little taller. When Wynonna finished putting all her chips in the cup, she hopped off her chair. “Let’s go cash this in.”

Wynonna looked over her shoulder to give the table a wink and a salute. Nicole grabbed her arm and quickly ushered Wynonna to the cash out desk. 

“I didn’t realize you were so good at gambling,” Nicole said, using one of the gold stanchions roping off the lines to steady herself.

“I’m not,” Wynonna said, conspiracy apparent in her voice. “But I’m oddly good at counting cards.”

“Ssh!” Nicole lunged forward and put her finger over Wynonna’s lips, eyes wide and faces close. She tried to whisper but she could have been screaming for all she knew. “That’s _illegal_.”

“No shit, Haught Sauce,” Wynonna said as she pushed Nicole’s hand away from her face. “It’s why I gotta get rid of this quick.”

Nicole put a hand on her face, completely exasperated and most definitely drunk. “Waves is gonna kill us.”

“Waves is never going to find out,” Wynonna shoved her finger in Nicole’s face and her drunken brain told her to bite it. So she did. “Ow! What the hell!”

“Next!” 

Wynonna spun around so quickly that she stumbled sideways a little bit, some of the poker chips falling from wherever she had them hidden on her person. The person working the cashier looked at her suspiciously but cashed in her chips and handed her a piece of paper. 

“Here you are, ma’am.”

“Thank you,” Wynonna pulled a chip from her bra and slid it over the table. “Here, get yourself something pretty.”

Nicole pulled her away from the counter and they stumbled off to the side together. She snatched the receipt from Wynonna’s hands and gasped.

“Ten _thousand_ dollars?”

“Gotta find an ATM,” Wynonna said. Blurry blue eyes squinted out at the bustling casino and Nicole’s eyes couldn’t help but follow. She was surprised by how awake she felt. She had no idea what the time was or how she had gotten here from the cowboy bar. But she definitely had enough glitter on her to make her look like a disco ball. Wynonna abruptly pointed to what looked like an ATM machine that was mounted under a display of a rotating car.

It was red and cream colored, clearly a classic, and Nicole watched in awe as it spun slowly on the pedestal. Nicole wanted to reach out and touch it but knew the security guard eyeing them from nearby would waste no time reprimanding her. Instead she tipped her nonexistent hat at him drunkenly and he turned away. She looked back at Wynonna who was shoving her winnings receipt into the machine as she grumbled to herself. 

“Mama’s gonna eat good later,” she mumbled.

Nicole felt her pockets for her phone and pulled it out. The alcohol was making her vision blurry but managed to read Waverly’s name on several of the alerts.

“Oh, balls,” Nicole blinked heavily and Wynonna took her phone from her hand.

“No! No significant others, remember?” Wynonna took Nicole’s phone and put it in her bra. Nicole could hear it hitting the poker chips still stuffed in there and groaned. “I haven’t talked to Rosie since we left.”

“Aha!” Nicole practically screamed as she gripped Wynonna by the shoulder and shook her a little bit. “You _are_ banging Rosita!”

Wynonna’s face flushed and she tried to wave it off. “Sure. Kinda. Whatever.”

“You are!” Nicole tipped her head back and laughed, loud and obnoxious. “Waverly is going to be so happy-”

“No! No Waverly,” Wynonna flicked Nicole’s ear and she aimed to return the favor but her reflexes were shit thanks to the alcohol, and she missed by at least a foot. “We’re keeping this to ourselves for now.”

“Well you’re doing a shit job at it,” Nicole pointed out as they started walking through the casino aimlessly. “You’re always sneaking off to her room. She already knows.”

Wynonna scoffed. “Baby girl don’t know shit.” She licked her lips and thought for a moment before she continued. “It’s just for fun. You know?”

Nicole hummed and leaned a little into Wynonna. “Yeah, I know. But...you don’t think it can be anythin’ more?”

“I don’t have what you and Waves have,” Wynonna slurred. “As gross as it sounds...what you two have is the real deal. It’s kinda disgusting. I’m not built for that life.”

“Maybe you just haven’t found that person yet,” Nicole suggested. “Or you haven’t given Rosita the chance to be that person.”

“Eh, I doubt that,” Wynonna shrugged and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the inside of her jacket. “But it’s okay. Waverly’s told me one too many times about how she felt all soft and shit inside as soon as she saw you. Sounds horrible.”

“Waverly said that?” Nicole sighed, heart instantly missing her. 

“That and a lot of other really gross things I can’t bring myself to repeat,” Wynonna shivered. 

“God, I love her,” Nicole lamented. The first time Nicole saw Waverly it had been like looking into the sun. She had seen pictures of her before she got to the ranch, of course. Nicole wasn’t going to have a full production into her house without knowing who the woman at the center of it all was. The first picture she’d seen of Waverly was of her cradling a puppy to her face and smiling at the camera. Her beauty practically jumped off of the page, but it wasn’t until she walked into the office where Nicole had been building a desk that it truly hit her. Nicole’s heart leapt into her throat and she couldn’t have stopped her smile if she tried. It only took three seconds for Nicole to know her heart was about to be broken.

At least it hadn’t stayed that way for long.

“I love’er so much, Nonna,” Nicole breathed, heart thumping so hard in her chest that it hurt. “So so much. She’s so pretty and adorable and _hot_ -”

Wynonna made a fake gagging sound. 

“-and what if...what if I screw this up?”

Nicole hadn’t thought about the possibility until it fell out of her mouth and onto the dirty carpet of the casino. Now it felt like it was filling her entire chest.

“You won’t,” Wynonna said. She was oddly serious, but drunk Nicole appreciated the odd confidence. “You’re too good, Nicole. It’s a little weird, actually. But I don’t think I’ve ever trusted anyone to not hurt Waverly as much as I trust you. Even myself.”

“I hope so,” Nicole said. “Just what if I’m not a good wife? What if I screw up the wedding? I’m not a wedding person. I don’t know what all the silverware on the table means. What if I can’t even walk down the aisle right? Or even say my vows and everything! Waves deserves the best, and what if I mess up?”

“Haught, I think the last thing you have to worry about is screwing up the wedding. As long as you show up, you’re already doing better than I did at my last two weddings.”

Nicole frowned, processing that thought for a moment. “I-...your last two weddings?”

“Greece can be crazy,” Wynonna snorted and stopped abruptly as she took a big gulp from her whiskey bottle. She pointed at a sign, eyes wide. “Dude!”

The sign she was pointing at had glitter letters that read “Two Doors Down Wedding Chapel”.

“What?” 

“We can practice,” Wynonna said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’ll just do a sloppy run through first so you’ll see how not a big deal it is.”

“I don’t know, Nonna,” Nicole looked up at the sign dubiously, and a caricature painting of Dolly Parton smiled back at her with overly white teeth. “Doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

“It’s the best idea,” Wynonna took Nicole by the elbow and began to pull her further into the entrance. “It’s not like it’s _real_.”

“Are you sure?” 

“It’s Vegas. Everything is super fake here. From the tits to the pews,” Wynonna said with an extravagant wave of her arm. As they stepped into the lobby, the first thing Nicole noticed was the plush pink carpet under her shoes. It was so thick and felt oddly...dusty. Wynonna laughed and said, “Oh, hey, Dolly.” 

A Dolly Parton drag queen walked into the room, big blonde wig secure on her head and a tight pink sequined dress on that reflected the fluorescent lights above, practically blinding Nicole with each step she took. “Oh, hey, darlin’. You two lookin’ to get hitched?” 

Wynonna cleared her throat. “Sure are.”

“Great!” Dolly went behind a counter and pulled out a thick binder stuffed with pages in slick plastic page protectors. “We have a few packages here-”

“We’ll take the highest one,” Wynonna interrupted as she dug into her bra and pulled out a handful of poker chips. She dropped them on the top of the counter and Dolly just looked at them for a moment before sweeping them into a drawer with her hand. 

“Great!” She pulled the binder down back into a separate drawer and smiled brightly. Her long fake eyelashes batted so rapidly that Nicole swore she felt a breeze. “We’re ready for you!”

“That’s fast,” Nicole watched as two more Dolly drag queens came out from behind some rhinestone curtains. One was dressed in high cut bootleg jeans and a tied up red checkered shirt and the other wore a white cowboy number complete with pink fringe and rhinestones. 

Cowboy Dolly tugged on the harness still around Nicole’s torso and smiled. “Alright, daddy, let’s get you ready. Huh?”

“Ready?” Nicole couldn’t help but blush as Cowboy Dolly dragged her behind one set of curtains and Bootleg Dolly took Wynonna.

“Don’t worry, baby, it’ll be painless,” Cowboy Dolly winked. Nicole wasn’t sure if Dolly was just that fast, or if what seemed like her permanent drunkenness was the factor, but the preparations felt like they went by in a flash. Dolly had thrown a blazer with rainbow sequins on it over Nicole’s tank top, and a matching bow tie around her neck. 

The pink sequin Dolly was standing at the front of the small chapel as Cowboy Dolly set Nicole up beside her. There was an organ player in the corner who looked either dead or asleep, the lights reflecting off of his bald head. Pink sequin Dolly cleared her throat and he startled awake, hands immediately finding the keys to start playing “Here You Come Again”. 

Bootleg Jeans Dolly appeared at the end of the aisle with a bouquet and a smile wide enough to blind an ox. She began to slowly walk down the aisle when Wynonna appeared behind her. 

Nicole snorted to see her with her hair teased to be ridiculously tall. She could smell the hairspray from the other side of the chapel. Wynonna also had rhinestone veil on her head and she shot Nicole a look. 

As she walked down the aisle with a bored look, Nicole looked at pink sequin Dolly. “This is all fake, right?”

Dolly gasped like she was scandalized. “Honey, all of this is fake. Takes a lot of money to look this cheap!”

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief as Wynonna made her way to the front of the chapel, standing across from her. Cowboy Dolly was standing behind Nicole and Bootleg Dolly was behind Wynonna, both looking absolutely verklempt. 

“Dearly beloved!” Pink Sequin Dolly basically yelled as the organ music died out. “We gather here today to bring together two people, bonded by love. Here at Two Doors Down Wedding Chapel, we know-” The organ player started playing music as Dolly sang. “- _Tender love is blind. It requires a dedication. All this love we feel needs no conversation. We ride it together, ah ha. Making love with each other, ah ha._ ”

Nicole coughed, holding back a laugh as Wynonna blew a sarcastic kiss at her. 

“Now repeat after me,” Dolly continued as the organ stopped. “I, Nicole Haught.”

“I, Nicole Haught,” Wynonna and Nicole repeated simultaneously, causing them both to dissolve into giggles.

“Now behave, you two,” Dolly said good natured. “Let’s try again. Nicole Haught, do you tell Wynonna Earp that-“ she took a deep breath and belted “- _I will always love you_?”

“Why yes I do take this hot bitch to be my wife. Top shelf ass right there,” Nicole said through her giggles.

“That’s right, bitch,” Wynonna said.

“And do you, Wynonna Earp, take Nicole Haught to be your wife? Do you promise-“ again the music started “- _love everlasting, I promise you that from here to the moon and back_.”

“Duh,” Wynonna said with a saucy wink that sent Nicole into giggles again.

“Then by the power invested in me by our holy mother Dolly Parton and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you wife and wife! Let’s hope tonight you’ll be singing,” Dolly smiled brightly as she began to sing. “ _Here you come again. And again. And again._ ”

That tickled Nicole and she bent forward in a laugh, her forehead resting on Wynonna’s shoulder. 

Dolly continued. “Congrats love birds! You’re as cute as two possums in a cornfield! You may now kiss the bride!” 

Wynonna surprised Nicole by grabbing the front of her jacket and pulling her against her. She grabbed the back of Nicole’s head and pulled it towards her own, twisting and moving in a way that looked like they were kissing but really their faces were just in each other’s necks. Nicole laughed, gently pushing Wynonna away.

Dolly patted their backs and the old man in the corner began to play the organ again. “9 to 5” played as they walked back down the aisle, arm in arm as they walked back out of the chapel. They hung on each other for support from not only their drunkeness but also because of how hard they were laughing. 

Before they walked out, Cowboy Dolly handed them a big pink bag with sparkly butterflies all over it. “Thanks, ya’ll! Congrats! Here’s your Two Doors Down Double D Deluxe gift! Thank you for spending your special day with us! Your copy of the paperwork is also in there and we will be filing with the state tomorrow morning. Good luck, ya’ll!”

“See? That was easy,” Wynonna said, slapping Nicole hard on the back so she went stumbling forward. “You’ll be fine on your wedding day. Waverly won’t refuse to marry you because you don’t know how to...stand...or whatever.”

“I kinda like this jacket,” Nicole said, distracted.

“Maybe Waves will let you wear it on the big day.”

Suddenly, Nicole was reminded all over again that Waverly Earp was the most beautiful girl in the world and she got to marry her. Her heart swelled with emotion and she slung her arm over Wynonna’s shoulders.

“Oh god, dude, I get’a marry yer sister,” Nicole said, stupid smile on her face. “She’s so amazing.”

“Oh, come on, Haught,” Wynonna said, shrugging her arms a little bit like she was trying to shrug Nicole off. “You’re not starting this on me.”

“Starting what?” 

“This weepy shit,” Wynonna said. “I don’t need it from her _and_ you.”

“I jus’ love’r so much, Nonna,” Nicole sighed, actually feeling a little weepy. “I don’ wanna mess this up.”

“You won’t,” Wynonna said, hitting Nicole’s chest. She forced her to stop and grabbed her jacket with both of her hands, blue eyes serious and squinting at her. “Listen-...listen to me. You are _not_ going to mess this up. Okay?”

“What if I do?” Nicole said, momentarily distracted by Wynonna’s giant hair.

“You won’t,” Wynonna shook her a little bit. “You won’t because it’s disgusting how much you two love each other. You like...talk and communicate an’ shit. Do you know how rare that is? I’ve never seen two people more suited fer each other.”

Nicole felt hot tears well up in her eyes and her grip on Wynonna’s neck tightened. “You really think so?”

Wynonna shook her again. “I one hundred percent know so.”

“That means a lot, Wynonna,” Nicole smiled, hot tears falling down her cheeks. “A lot a lot. I wish I had a way to show ‘er I’ll never leave ‘er. More than a ring. Like a...binding oath.”

“Isn’t that what a marriage license is?”

“Right. Uh. like a...something more permanent.”

Wynonna looked down at the gift bag on her arm and gasped, pulling out a yellow flyer that looked like a coupon. “Dude, I have the _best_ idea.”

*** Saturday, 1:45pm ***

With a shrug, Wynonna turned the folder over to look at something on the back of it.

“What?” She held up the folder in front of Nicole’s face.

“‘What’?” Nicole pushed the folder down out of her sight. ”’What’? We’re married, Wynonna! Married!”

“No, we’re not,” Wynonna dropped the folder on the floor and slowly slid back onto the couch and out of sight. “It’s Vegas. It’s fake.” A single finger reached over the couch and pointed at the folder on the ground. “And I found the answer to your tattoo question.”

Nicole looked down at the folder and read the coupon on the front. “Strip Tattoos. Two for One Special! Buy one flash tattoo, get one more free!”

“Two for one-...” Nicole felt dread fill her chest. “Where’s the second tattoo, Wynonna? Where is it?!”

***

_Tonight on ET Canada!_

We see the shaky video of Nicole roping Wynonna from the bar as the newscaster talks. 

_”Last night, it looked like Bachelorette star Nicole Haught got a little…_ hot _and heavy in Vegas.”_

Then there’s a video of Nicole dancing awkwardly on a stripper pole, gyrating against it while a stripper dances next to her. Wynonna is taking a body shot off of a woman laying on a table in front of the stage. 

It then cuts to pictures of them walking out of the Two Doors Down Wedding Chapel.

_”Is there trouble in paradise? Is Nicole changing out one Earp sister for another? Find out tonight on ET Canada!”_

*** Saturday, 2:00pm ***

Nicole wiped the water out of her face as it fell from the shower head. She looked back at her ass and groaned. On her right ass cheek was a flaming phoenix tattoo with its wings outstretched as it flew up towards her back.

“Waverly is _really_ going to kill me.”

“Haught, hurry up,” Wynonna called from the living room. “I need hangover food!”

“I found the other tattoo,” Nicole called sadly. She heard running footsteps but didn’t have time to prepare herself for Wynonna throwing open the curtain, eyes immediately finding the phoenix.

“Ha!” Wynonna said, before clutching her head. “Ow. I was too loud. Hurry up.”

“I am,” Nicole said, tugging the curtain closed again. “I’m going as fast as I can.”

“And you’re not supposed to wash new tattoos.”

“Well, it’s a little late for that,” Nicole turned off the shower, found some sterile pads in the first aid kit to put over the tattoos, and got dressed. Her hair was still wet as she dragged herself out of the bedroom and into the living room. “This better be good hangover food.”

“The best,” Wynonna said from where she was lounging on the couch with sunglasses on. Her hair was, thankfully, back to normal and she looked as bad as Nicole felt. “Then I convince you we’re not actually married, we come back, sleep it off and start over.”

The stones in Nicole’s stomach seemed to get heavier and she groaned. Right. They were married.

When they opened a door, they startled a young man who barely looked old enough to work who had just walked up to it.

“Oh, hello!” he said with a wide smile. “Wynonna Earp? I’ve come to inform you that you’ve won the Austin-Healey 3000 raffle!”

They both blinked at him and he elaborated.

“The car...downstairs.”

“I didn’t enter that,” Wynonna shook her head. 

“Sure did!” he said, handing her a clipboard with papers on it and a pen. He pointed to a few highlighted areas. “Sign here and here and here please.”

Wynonna signed it as she spoke. “I mean if you wanna give me a car great, but-”

“You put in ten thousand dollars worth of raffle tickets into the contest last night!” The kid said as he took back the papers. “Definitely the most we received-”

Wynonna gasped. “My blackjack money! I thought that was an ATM!”

“Well congrats!” The kid said, handing Wynonna a car key. “Your vehicle will be in the valet. Have a great day!”

“I’m too hungover to deal with this,” Wynonna mumbled as she shoved the key into her pocket. “Let’s go.”

They made their way down to where the limo was waiting for them and poured themselves in. Wynonna had the folder with the marriage license in it but Nicole couldn’t bring herself to look at it. Not yet. Even if she knew that Wynonna was probably wrong about it being fake, she couldn’t help but hope. Her phone was at the hotel charging and Wynonna had made her leave it there so as to not get distracted by Waverly. Again. Mostly she probably didn’t want Nicole spilling the beans as to what had gone down the night before. Not that she could remember anyways.

They got to a busy area that looked a little bit like an outdoor mall and Nicole frowned. 

“Taco Bell Cantina? Seriously?”

“I’ve been lusting after this place for years,” Wynonna said, staring up at the illuminated sign and pushing her sunglasses onto her head. “The chosen land.”

Nicole sighed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Just sit. I’ll order for us. I’m a bit of an expert.”

Nicole had no energy left to argue so she went to find a seat. She tried upstairs but quickly retreated when she heard club music pounding loudly through the speakers, instead deciding to sit outside on their patio. “Is this a club or a Taco Bell,” she complained to herself as Wynonna slid into the seat across from her.

“Both.” Wynonna put a tall container with frozen...something inside of it to Nicole, who looked at it dubiously. 

“What is this?”

“Baja Blast Freeze,” Wynonna said as she took a long sip of her own. Nicole took a tentative sip and hated how much she liked it. “Plus tequila. Hair of the dog. Now I am an ordained minister, so I’m going to take a look at this license.”

Nicole would have argued, and she certainly would have asked Wynonna why she was ordained, but the frozen liquid was something she was craving. She took a long sip just as their food got to their table. Without even bothering to look at what was what, she dug in. They were both silent as they ate, their hangovers basically sighing in relief at the sustenance. Even if it was disgusting.

“I got bad news, Haught,” Wynonna said, looking at the paperwork in the folder. She pulled something out of the back and slid it over to her. It was a picture of the two of them standing at the altar with a drag queen dressed as Dolly Parton behind them giving a big smile to the camera. They both looked like they were laughing, Wynonna’s big hair taking up most of the frame, and Nicole in some kind of sequined jacket. “We’re definitely married.”

“Fuck!” Nicole said, throwing her Chalupa back down on her tray. “There has to be a way out of this! Maybe it’s not filed yet or...something.”

“It’s not a big deal, we’ll just go like...get a divorce real fast,” Wynonna shrugged, taking the picture back and putting it in the folder.

Nicole laughed. “You can’t get a fast divorce, Wynonna. My last divorce took a year and a half.”

“When is the wedding again?”

“A week!”

“Well...fuck.”

“God, Waverly is going to kill me,” Nicole said as she let her head fall to the table.

“There has to be some quick and easy way to do it,” Wynonna said, pulling out her phone. “It’s Vegas, people make these mistakes all the time.”

“I already did! With Shae!” Nicole hissed. “I need to fix this.”

Wynonna shook her head, half of a taco in her mouth as she talked. “We’ll just go talk to Dolly. At the chapel. Maybe she can help us.”

“I hope so,” Nicole said as she picked her chalupa back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. This wrap up chapter is a little less ridiculous and just a lot more sappy. I'm talking saccharine to the point of a toothache. And now I can say that I've never written as many weddings in one fic ever. And I never want to write a wedding again. 
> 
> As always, thank you [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-ing.

“Five hundred dollars?” Wynonna balked as Pink Rhinestone Dolly smiled back at them. “You want me to pay you five _hundred_ dollars to not file our marriage license?”

“Cash. Honey, running a business ain’t cheap,” Dolly said, unflaring a hand fan with a snap. “Everything costs money. Plus ya’ll were so cute yesterday. Why are you over it now?”

“She’s marrying my sister,” Wynonna pointed out. 

Nicole felt her cheeks heat and she smiled awkwardly at Dolly who looked her up and down. 

“You’re a dog, aren’t you? I shoulda known with that harness you were wearing.”

“No-”

“She is. A real dog,” Wynonna teased, elbowing Nicole in the ribs. “Now come on, Dolly, you gotta cut us a deal.”

“Sorry, hun, that is a deal. I have to pay for all of this,” Dolly said as she gripped her large breasts and jiggled them. “You can have until tomorrow morning.”

“Fine,” Wynonna said. “You can’t argue with a nice rack. Come on, Nicole.”

“I can’t believe we got shook down by Dolly Parton,” Nicole sighed as they walked into the main part of the casino. 

“I can.”

“Alright, let’s go find an ATM,” Nicole said as she pulled out her wallet. They found an ATM but it just kept giving Nicole an error message every time she tried to take out money. Wynonna’s had the same problem and a quick call to the bank told them everything they needed to know.

“Frozen for suspicious activity. Those bitches,” Wynonna said, shoving her phone back into her pocket. “We gotta get money some other way. We have to call Chrissy-”

“No!” Nicole hissed. “I’m not ready for Waves to know. I’m going to tell her just...in person. After this is all fixed,” Nicole said. “Plus they’re still at the spa, I don’t want to ruin that.”

Wynonna snorted. “I can’t believe you’re scared of Waverly.”

“You know you are too,” Nicole accused as they naturally drifted towards a bar on the other side of the casino. “But what are we gonna do? Maybe you can return the car--”

Wynonna hit her arm and Nicole hissed in pain. “Look.”

There was a sign that read “Mud Wrestling Competition! Win $1,000!” There were already a few girls getting ready, dressed in bathing suits with their hair and makeup perfectly done.

“They don’t really look like mud wrestlers,” Nicole commented, but Wynonna was already rushing up to the sign up table. 

“Great, this’ll be easy money,” Wynonna muttered as she handed Nicole a clipboard of liability forms.

“I don’t know, Wynonna, what if we get hurt?” Nicole said as she read the form to sign her life away.

“Don’t be dramatic, Haught, it’ll be fine.”

Nicole chose to believe Wynonna. Because she was still hungover and too desperate to find a solution to their problem to truly care. There was no way Nicole could look at Waverly’s face when she told her they had to call off the wedding because she accidentally married her sister. Let alone the press that would come out of that situation.

She hissed when something cold hit her skin, and looked over her shoulder to see a woman writing a number on her bare back in grease paint. All the other contestants were in bathing suits, but she stood there in her black boxers and sports bra feeling fully out of place. She looked up and saw Wynonna getting the same treatment, standing there in her underwear and bra. Nicole blushed, clearing her throat as she looked away.

“What? Can’t even look at your wife?” Wynonna quipped as she wiggled her eyebrows. “You said you’d always love me!”

“Shut it, Wynonna,” Nicole hissed. The woman painting her numbers on gasped in scandal as she walked away and Wynonna just laughed. “Stop calling me your wife.”

“Ashamed of me already,” Wynonna shook her head sadly. “I knew this day would come.”

Just then, Nicole was ushered away to the mud pit. There was already a crowd around it, mostly drunk men screaming for blood. Or for girls covered in mud and trying to grasp each other.

“Ugh, this is so degrading,” Nicole muttered to herself as she stepped into the large inflatable pool. The mud came up to her midcalf, cold and thick. She shivered and took in her competition. A tiny blonde girl in a bright pink bathing suit who looked like she might have had a couple of drinks before this. Nicole felt bad...but she was about to obliterate her.

And she did.

It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds. Nicole had the poor girl in a headlock and she was motioning for mercy. The bell above the pool rang and the MC, a man dressed in a tux with shorts, came and held Nicole’s hand up. Her body was pumping with adrenaline and as degrading as it was, having the crowd cheer for her as she covered in mud was some kind of drug.

Wynonna went after her, almost losing to a large woman with an actual flat top, who Nicole swore had a German accent and looked like she had been part of the military. But three matches each and they were in the final round together. 

There was a brief break before so that people could buy more drinks and place bets, so Nicole tried to wipe as much of the mud off of her as she could with a towel they had given her.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Nicole muttered to herself as she scrubbed at a particularly stubborn spot on her arm. The bandages covering her tattoos were completely caked in mud and she hoped it didn’t lead to some sort of infection. 

“It’s all fun,” Wynonna shrugged, clearly enjoying herself with the way she stood there completely covered in mud and not bothering to wipe it away.

“Fun?” Nicole said flatly. “This is all to fix a stupid fucking mistake that should have never been made in the first place.”

“What happens in Vegas-”

“No! What happens in Vegas does _not_ stay in Vegas because I have a fiancee who will _not_ be happy to find out I married her sister,” Nicole seethed just as the MC came to get them. He ushered them over to the pool and they got in, standing across from each other in a wrestling stance.

“It’s really not a big deal, Haught,” Wynonna said.

Nicole laughed sarcastically. There was some sort of announcement overhead but Nicole couldn’t comprehend it as rage was building with her adrenaline. “Not a big deal? I have two tattoos, Wynonna! We’re _mud wrestling_ to get money so that we don’t have to be married! How is this not a big deal!”

“No one’s dead!”

“It’s a goddamn miracle with the way you run things.”

“That’s rich! I didn’t force the alcohol down your throat! I didn’t force you to do anything! Just because you usually have a stick with my sister’s name on it too far up your ass to do anything fun doesn’t mean this was my fault!”

Nicole gasped. “How dare you!”

“How dare _you_!”

The bell rang overhead and the two lunged at each other. It was hard for Nicole to get a good grasp on Wynonna because of her mud slicked skin, so she wrapped her arms around her torso, lifted her and slammed her back down into the mud. Wynonna’s leg swept out Nicole’s feet from under her and she went tumbling into the mud as the crowd screamed around them. Wynonna got on top of Nicole, straddling her hips and trying to hold her arms down. 

“You need to learn to have fun!”

Nicole bucked Wynonna off of her so she went face first into the mud. Nicole rolled on top of her, grabbing her in a chokehold and rolling back onto her back so that Wynonna was on top of her, arms flailing. She thought she had her for a moment, but Wynonna slipped out of her hold and Nicole quickly tried to get back to her feet. Wynonna tackled her from the side and the crowd groaned in sympathy as she hit the ground. 

Wynonna pinned Nicole’s arms to her sides, arms firmly around her body to keep them in place. As much as Nicole squirmed and kicked and tried to get out of her hold, she couldn’t. 

“I have plenty of fun,” she argued through her gasps of exertion. “You need to grow up!”

Wynonna squeezed her tighter and Nicole kept struggling until she couldn’t anymore, body going limp as she struggled to breathe. The bell above them rang, signalling the end of the match and as soon as Wynonna loosened her grip, Nicole pushed her off.

The MC came and lifted Wynonna’s arm in the air in victory while Nicole caught her breath. Her pride and body were definitely bruised but she pushed herself up to her feet anyways as they handed Wynonna a giant check.

Nicole climbed out of the pool and was handed a towel. They sent her back to a bathroom with some sinks and she cleaned herself off as well as she could. By the time she was done and came out of the stall, Wynonna was standing at the sinks with her arms crossed over her chest and the giant check leaning up against the sink, jaw flexed and her brow furrowed.

They didn’t say anything, just went back to the Two Doors Down Chapel where Wynonna pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket and handed it to Dolly. After stuffing the money into her cleavage, Dolly made a show of ripping up the marriage papers and Nicole breathed a deep sigh of relief. The knot in her chest loosened, but she and Wynonna were still silent as they made their way back to the hotel room. 

When they stepped inside the hotel, Wynonna turned quickly and shoved Nicole’s shoulder back against the door.

“Do _not_ tell me I need to grow up,” she hissed. Nicole moved away from the door but Wynonna shoved her finger into the middle of her chest, face close. “I didn’t get a chance to _grow up_. When I was twelve I became the crazy girl being shoved in and out of insane asylums. Volts of electricity straight to the brain really force a girl to become an adult overnight. You know?”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole pushed Wynonna’s finger off of her chest. “I’m sorry but you have to understand why I’m frustrated.”

“I don’t understand! Everything is perfectly fine, we had a good time!”

“We got married!”

“We didn’t!”

“I have two tattoos!”

“Yeah and they’re fucking badass.”

Nicole paused for a moment, shrugging. “You really think so?”

“Yeah!” Wynonna said with a serious frown. “How could I not? You have a fucking flaming phoenix on your ass, that’s hilarious and badass in how fucking confident you have to be to rock that thing.”

“Well, I mean...I haven’t rocked it yet.”

“Sure you have. And that sailor tattoo on your arm. Dude, you have my sister’s name on you permanently. You have branded yourself with the love of your life’s name. You can never get new snatch again. It’s _badass_ that you love someone so much and you’re not afraid to show it. Clearly.”

“You think so?” Nicole said, heart aching a little bit in her chest.

“Yeah, Nicole, I do,” Wynonna shrugged and shook her head. “And don’t tell anyone I’ve told you this but...I’m glad you’re joining our family. As little and fucked up as it is.”

Nicole felt hot tears in the corners of her eyes, stinging and threatening to fall at any moment. Family was such a complicated word. One she never quite thought she deserved. It had been bred into her from a child when her father always told her that she’d be out of the family if she kept up that “tomboy” thing. Sure her uncle had been nice to her, but he was distant. Emotionally and physically. She had spent most of her life in happy solitude until she realized what she’d been missing. 

She put her hand on Wynonna’s shoulder and squeezed, trying to keep the tears at bay because she knew Wynonna would be pissed if she cried on her. 

“I really love her, Wynonna,” Nicole said, voice choked from tears.

“Gross.”

“I love you too, you know,” Nicole said with a small smile.

“I mean, I’d hope so. You did marry me,” Wynonna quipped, even as her eyes sparkled just a little bit more.

Nicole rolled her eyes and pushed Wynonna away further. “Yeah, well, it was you or Dolly.”

“She did have a nice rack,” Wynonna pointed out. “Now let’s get cleaned up. I’m pretty sure I have mud in my ass.”

***

Still in her towel, Nicole threw herself onto the comfy hotel bed. She really couldn’t believe she’d missed out on sleeping in this bed the night before. Even if the bathtub was surprisingly comfortable. 

She could hear Wynonna already snoring in her own room and reached for her phone. As soon as she lifted it up, the screen was completely filled with notifications. Nicole frowned and with a nervous stomach, started reading through them.

There were a lot of kissy face texts from Waverly. Nicole guessed that they’d also been drinking because as the night went on, Waverly’s texts started consisting of more suggestive emojis. There was nothing indicating that she was remotely aware of what had been happening. 

It was the multiple calls from Chrissy and Lucado that worried her. 

There were twelve voicemails and Nicole clicked on each one with a sinking stomach. She just read part of the transcribed voicemails as she scrolled through. And that was enough. Words like “TMZ”, “wedding chapel” and “stripping” stood out the most. Of the two, Nicole decided that Chrissy was the safest bet in this situation. 

So she called Chrissy back, nerves building with each ring that went unanswered. Finally Chrissy’s voice broke through. 

“Nicole Haught what the hell have you been doing?” Chrissy yelled. “You’re all over the internet. You and Wynonna!”

“Uh, you’re a little loud,” Nicole winced, head still a little sensitive. 

“Well ex- _cuse_ me, Miss Drinking-At-Five-AM. I’m sorry you’re so _sensitive_ ,” Chrissy said sarcastically. “I’ve been freaking out for _hours_ worried that something worse happened last night and trying to keep Waverly away from her phone.”

Nicole sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m fine. Wynonna’s fine. We’re not married-”

“So you two _did_ get married!”

“I just said we’re not!”

“Listen, I don’t want Waverly to open her phone and only see videos of you half naked on the internet. You better get home _today_. If you beat her back to the ranch, I can keep her phone away from her until then,” Chrissy said. 

“Fine,” Nicole said, rubbing her hand over her face. “Fine. I’ll get on the next flight.”

“Thank you,” Chrissy sounded visibly relieved. “And I can’t tell if Lucado is mad or elated by how the show started trending last night. But be on the lookout.”

“Trending?” Nicole groaned.

“You did this,” Chrissy reminded. “You and Wynonna.”

“Yeah yeah. Bye,” Nicole said, hanging up her phone and immediately opening the pages for flights.

***

“I can’t believe you made me leave my baby,” Wynonna pouted as she sunk into her plane seat.

“Wynonna, we’ll have it shipped, we couldn’t drive your car back to the ranch anyways,” Nicole said as she shoved her and Wynonna’s bags into the overhead compartment. Wynonna had just left it in the aisle, still mad that Nicole was making them leave Vegas a day early. Even if Nicole explained to her that there was nothing more to experience there. They had managed to do it all in one night.

As Nicole settled in her seat, Wynonna pulled out her phone with a wicked grin. “I downloaded some reading material for the flight.”

Nicole paled. “Please no.”

“There’s some new stuff after all our shenanigans last night. This one is my favorite.”

“Nonna-”

“ _Nicole fell onto her knees, hands balling in Waverly’s shirt. ‘Wavey, I’m so sorry,’ she gasped through tears. ‘Forgive me.’ ‘I don’t think I can,” Waverly sobbed. In a desperate move Nicole grabbed Waverly’s face and kissed her hard on the mouth. Waverly resisted at first but Nicole pried her tongue into Waverly’s mouth and her body went limp in Nicole’s arms, their tongues battling for dominance._ ” Wynonna chuckled. “This one is angsty.”

“I hate you,” Nicole sighed as she got lower in her seat.

“Hold on, there’s a part where I barge in on you two in a jealous rage.”

***

Nicole had bought the internet on the plane just so she could look up tattoo care. She had basically done everything wrong already, so she hoped she wouldn’t get a terrible infection. It hurt to sit on the plane that long with her jeans rubbing against the phoenix on her ass and she changed into loose shorts as soon as she got home. 

Waverly hadn’t made it back yet, so while Wynonna went to her room to do whatever Wynonna did, Nicole flitted nervously around the house. Dolly, excited to see her, followed her everywhere with a wagging tail and tongue lolling from her mouth. CJ sat at the top of the stairs meowing to be fed, only running when Nicole went into the kitchen where she knew her food bowl was. The ranch was already immaculate so it wasn’t like there was anything else for her to do. Mostly she just wandered from room to room, contemplating all of the ways Waverly would be mad at her. 

She had worked herself up so much by the time that Waverly got back, that her stomach was so completely in knots that she felt sick.

Nicole was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels mindlessly. As soon as the door clicked open, Nicole was on her feet, rushing towards Waverly and gathering her in her arms. Waverly squeaked but dropped her bag and hugged Nicole back. 

“Hey baby, I thought you were back tomorrow,” Waverly said, pulling back a little bit to put Nicole’s face in her hands. Her smile was so bright, eyes crinkled into half moons and Nicole remembered she was about to destroy that. But Waverly smelled like cucumber water and eucalyptus. Nicole was sure she still smelled like cigarette smoke and liquor.

“We got done with Vegas a little early,” Nicole shrugged as she felt her face falter. Dolly came out of nowhere and barrelled into Waverly’s legs, knocking her away from Nicole as she danced on her back paws in greeting. Waverly leaned down and cooed at her as she scratched behind her ears.

Dolly’s interest shifted just as Chrissy and Rosita came in the door behind Waverly. Chrissy looked a little worse for the wear but Rosita looked relaxed, smiling at her.

“Where’s Wynonna?” Rosita asked a little too casually.

“Follow the snoring,” Nicole said before turning back to Waverly. Mostly to avoid the death stare that Chrissy was sending her way. “Why don’t we go in the bedroom, baby. You can tell me all about your weekend and I’ll tell you mine.”

“Okay,” Waverly said, eyes darting over Nicole’s body like she was looking for any damage. Nicole thanked the heavens she had thrown on a hoodie before Waverly got here to cover up the tattoos. “Did something happen?”

Chrissy made a noise at the back of her throat and Nicole pressed a soft kiss to Waverly’s cheek. “Come on, baby.”

Lacing their fingers together and pulling Waverly’s bag onto her shoulder, Nicole led her to their bedroom. She set the bag aside as Waverly closed the door before she threw herself on the bed like a starfish. Nicole couldn’t help but smile as Waverly reached for her from the bed. She touched their fingers together lightly and slid her palm into Waverly’s as she walked closer to the bed. Leaning down over Waverly, she kissed her lightly. A smile spread across her lips as Waverly’s arms circled her neck and tried to pull Nicole on top of her.

Nicole lay herself onto the bed instead, crossing her legs and telling herself not to get distracted. Which only got harder when Waverly crawled into her lap and began to softly kiss her neck.

She sighed, turning her head to capture Waverly’s wandering lips once more. 

“Baby,” Nicole whispered, hands sliding up Waverly’s back. “I wanna talk to you.”

“We can talk and fuck at the same time,” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, hips rolling teasingly. Nicole tipped her head back in a laugh and Waverly took the opportunity to drop loud kisses along Nicole’s throat.

Nicole gently pushed Waverly away with a hand on her chest and smiled at her, making sure her dimples popped. “I just have a few things to tell you...okay?”

Waverly frowned and leaned back until she slid off of Nicole’s lap, but her legs were still on either side of Nicole’s hips. She rested her hands on Waverly’s shins, thumbs rubbing nervous circles into her skin.

“You’re scaring me a little bit,” Waverly said.

“It’s-...don’t be scared. I just wanted to tell you about our trip...since you might see some of it on the news,” Nicole cringed after the last part and Waverly’s eyes got wide.

“What?”

“Let me start from...the beginning,” Nicole said, voice shaking a little with nerves. “We went to that strip club-”

“Sure. I knew that. Did you-” Waverly gasped. “-did you scissor a stripper?”

“What? No,” Nicole shook her head and continued. “Then we went to a gay bar and a cowboy bar and...that’s when it starts to get fuzzy.” Licking her lips, Nicole continued. “There’s definitely some video of me taking my shirt off and roping Wynonna. But that’s not the part I need to tell you about.”

Waverly looked like she was going to laugh for a second but then her face got serious. “I...okay.”

“Well, I was getting nervous about messing up the wedding,” Nicole let out a long breath. “So...we went to a wedding chapel?”

Waverly stiffened. “I...you and who?”

“Wynonna and I,” Nicole licked her lips and squeezed Waverly’s shins a little bit. “And uh...she thought it would help if we practiced.”

Waverly pulled back a little bit at this, confusion on her face as Nicole rubbed her hands on her own knees, hoping some of the nervous sweat would go away. 

“Anyways, I um...we went to a wedding chapel and-”

Waverly abruptly stood up from the bed, walking away from Nicole and facing the door. Her stomach dropped. This was just what she was worried about. Waverly was going to be pissed at her for getting so drunk that she accidentally married her sister. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed and kept going.

“-and um...well we accidentally got married. But we fixed it and got the papers back before they were filed! So we’re not actually married!”

She stood up and cautiously approached Waverly, whose back was still towards her. Nicole saw Waverly’s shoulders shaking, probably in tears, and her heart broke.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Nicole said, placing a cautious hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “Please believe me? I didn’t want to marry her. It was an accident! And we fixed it!”

Waverly was still shaking, head bent and face in her hands. Nicole went to wrap her arms around Waverly’s middle from behind and place a reassuring kiss on her neck when she realized snickers were leaving Waverly’s mouth. She reeled back for a moment and frowned. 

“I-...are you laughing?”

Waverly finally turned around, hand over her mouth and eyes red with tears leaking from them. But not tears of anger. Her eyes were still sparkling and she looked like she was about to bust a lung as she held in her laughter.

“I-I’m sorry, baby,” Waverly gasped, hands on her hips as she tried to calm down. “I’m s-sorry it’s just-” She wheezed, bending over and laughing even harder.

Nicole could just stand there in shock. “You’re not mad?”

“No, no, no,” Waverly said, putting her hands on Nicole’s cheeks as she straightened up, still choking back her own laughter. “I...think it’s kinda hilarious. You married my _sister_.”

“On accident!”

“Either way. You _married_ Wynonna,” Waverly said. “I’m so happy you two get along but this is taking it a bit far, don’t you think?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “I thought you were going to be mad. Not make fun of me.”

“Oh, no, I’m not making fun of you,” Waverly practically cooed as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and repeated. “I’m not making fun of you, I promise. I just wish I would have been invited-”

“Waves-”

“I can’t believe I wasn’t even allowed to be a _witness_.”

“Waves,” Nicole practically begged, bottom lip jutting out as the knot in her chest slowly began to loosen. Her anxiety began to dissipate with Waverly being way more okay with the situation that she anticipated. “I was worried you’d be mad!”

“I’d be mad if you actually were legally married,” Waverly clarified. “But for this...please tell me there are pictures.”

“Unfortunately...there are,” Nicole said, managing a small smile. “But I do have something else to tell you.”

“Something else?” Waverly said with a tilted head. 

“Yeah. Well...I should just show you,” Nicole mumbled.

She took a step away from Waverly and turned around, pulling down her pants just enough for Waverly to see the flaming phoenix on her ass. Waverly gasped, silent for a moment before laughing again.

“Is that _real_?”

“Yes,” Nicole said, pulling her pants back up and unzipping her sweatshirt. “And so is this one.”

She took off her sweatshirt to show Waverly the heart on her arm that bore her name. Waverly’s laughter ended in a quick gasp.

“Baby.”

“I know I know...maybe I can laser it off-”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Waverly said a little breathlessly, touching Nicole’s arm just around the still fresh tattoo. “You have my name on you.”

“Branded like a cow,” Nicole mumbled, looking at it with Waverly. She looked at her fiancee, just watching as hazel eyes took in the ink. She watched, mesmerized, as Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. The plump flesh popped out of her mouth shiny with her spit and a little red from her teeth and Nicole wanted to kiss her senseless. And when Waverly’s tongue peeked out to wet her lips, she felt the fire begin at the base of her spine.

“I like it,” Waverly said, voice husky as she looked back up at Nicole through her lashes. “Now everyone knows that you’re mine.”

“I am yours, baby,” Nicole said, mouth suddenly dry.

“Show me,” Waverly whispered, tipping her chin up towards Nicole and practically begging to be kissed. Nicole gathered in her arms and kissed her senseless.

***

Slick skin moved over slick skin as Waverly leaned over Nicole to reach her phone on the nightstand. Nicole held open her arms and waited for Waverly to settle with her head on her shoulder. Nicole pulled the sheet over their cooling bodies as she watched Waverly open up her phone.

Nicole groaned when she saw her go straight to Twitter.

“Baby, seriously?” Nicole said, voice still strained. “I literally made you come like three minutes ago and this is the thanks I get?”

“Yes,” Waverly said, pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s shoulder before going back to her phone. “I want to see these supposedly sexy videos of you in Vegas...Plus I put that picture up of you and Wynonna at the wedding chapel and I want to see what people have said.”

“What? When?” Nicole reeled. “I only left you once to pee.”

“I work fast,” Waverly shrugged.

Nicole could barely stand looking at Waverly’s phone even though it was basically in her face. As she scrolled it was just screengrab after photo after video of Nicole dancing with her shirt over her head. 

“I don’t remember _any_ of this,” Nicole said.

She looked away and Waverly snuggled back into her. “The account dedicated to your abs is _really_ having a field day today.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten that time you sprayed me with water just to take a picture for your Twitter.”

“That was a good day,” Waverly sighed wistfully. “I can’t wait to take a picture of you chopping wood with that tattoo on your arm.” Nicole just groaned and hid her face into the top of Waverly’s head. She still smelled like the spa with that underlying hint of sweat under it from their recent activities. “People are going to go nuts.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I like showing my best baby off,” Waverly smiled, shoulders scrunching up near her head for a moment before she settled again. “What do you want your next tattoo to be?”

Nicole snorted. “I’m getting another one?”

“I just thought...you look sexy with it,” Waverly looked up at Nicole and she remembered that she would do anything for Waverly. Even if it was getting a second flaming phoenix tattoo on her other ass cheek.

***

Nicole always felt just a little awkward when there were a lot of people on the ranch. When it was Waverly’s season of _The Bachelorette_ , it was easier to ignore because it never really involved her. But as soon as the crew landed to prepare for the wedding, Nicole felt overwhelmed.

Every time she turned around she felt like there were people asking her questions.

Where can they plug in the generator?

Where can they start setting up the bar?

Eventually Nicole just wanted to ask them how many times they wanted to kiss her ass instead. When it became too much, she took Whiskey on a ride with Dolly into the far fields along the stream. Just the gentle sound of the water tripping over the rocks and hooves in the dirt were enough to soothe her soul and give her a few moments of peace.

But every time she went back to the house there were just more questions that she had to field. Even Dolly who usually was a ham with people seemed a little overwhelmed with all the people around. 

Nicole put Whiskey back in the barn and did her best to sneak back into the house without anyone noticing, but it was hard when most of the activity seemed to be taking place around the barn at the moment. It made sense since it was where she and Waverly had their first kiss. Among other things. 

Halfway back to the house, Waverly came out of the back door and sat on the porch waiting for her. Dolly darted off to her, jumping in Waverly’s lap as soon as she sat down on the back step. After a few licks, Dolly ran into the house, probably to jump on Wynonna while she was sleeping on the couch or something. Nicole smiled as she got up to the steps, leaning down and kissing Waverly before sitting next to her.

“Hey babe,” Waverly said, instantly scooting closer to Nicole and cuddling her arm to her chest. “You smell like horse.”

“You like it,” Nicole teased. “I took Whiskey out.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Waverly said as she lovingly brushed her fingers along the back of Nicole’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nicole said automatically, even though she felt her stomach screaming to tell Waverly this was all too much. “Just um...not used to this many people wandering around and...moving things.”

“I know, baby,” Waverly said. She leaned up and kissed Nicole just below her ear and nuzzled her cheek. “Are you sure that’s it?”

Nicole looked down at her boots, leaning down and rubbing at a deep scuff at the side. 

“Baby,” Waverly implored, a hint of worry in her voice. Nicole could feel Waverly’s heartbeat speed up in her chest when she pulled her arm tighter to her chest. 

“Hey,” Nicole said, turning her head to look at Waverly with a smile. “Don’t worry. Okay? Any anxiety I have is definitely not about you and me. Okay?”

Waverly smiled softly. “That’s very sweet of you, baby, but I’d rather you didn’t have anxiety about anything with the wedding.”

Nicole ran her fingers along the inside of Waverly’s short clad thighs. “It’s just all these people crawling around here,” she admitted as a truck full of chairs passed them going towards the barn, almost like it was on some kind of cue for comedic timing. “I just will be happy when it’s just you and me again. That’s all. Even if it’s only for a little bit.”

Waverly was starting school again pretty quickly after the wedding. Neither of them were happy with the timing, but they were ready to get married and the show wanted them to get married as soon as possible, so they had put themselves on a bit of an accelerated path. Nicole just wished they’d had a little more time to themselves before Waverly had to go back to the States. 

“I promise all this will be worth it,” Waverly said. 

“Oh, I know it’ll be worth it,” Nicole smiled. “Everything that’s happened up to this point has been worth it if it means I get to stand at the end of that aisle with you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly hummed. “Even marrying my sister?”

“ _Especially_ marrying your sister,” Nicole teased. “That was worth all this anxiety.”

Waverly laced their fingers together on the inside of her thigh and slowly moved Nicole’s hand higher. “Is there anything I can do to help ease that anxiety?”

Nicole smiled and she watched Waverly’s eyes dart down to her dimples. “Well, darlin’, I don’t think I have an idea as to what you mean.”

“Maybe I could give you some clues?” Waverly asked too innocently as she moved Nicole’s hand to her crotch. 

With a groan, Nicole looked up at the sky for a moment before standing up. Waverly looked confused for a moment before Nicole bent down and picked Waverly up in her arms. She gasped in shock, grasping at Nicole’s shoulders to right herself as Nicole swung them towards the back door. 

“I think I’ll have to investigate further, ma’am,” Nicole said with a serious nod. 

Waverly draped her arms over Nicole’s shoulders and fixed her with a sultry look. “I suppose I can help you with this little mystery. For a payment. I’ll have to charge you extra for calling me ‘ma’am’.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole teased as she kicked in the door of the house and carried Waverly to the bedroom.

***

_The Bachelorette Wedding Special posted a photo._

It’s a scroll through of a few of Nicole and Waverly’s engagement photos. One of them is Nicole in tight tan pants, a red plaid shirt tucked into it with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and leather suspenders on with nice new hiking boots. She has an ax on one shoulder and the other hand is holding Waverly’s. Waverly has a loose, elegant bun with some pieces of hair curling downward towards her simple white dress, cowboy boots finishing off the look. They’re both smiling at each other widely. The next photo is both of them on a horse, Waverly sitting in front of Nicole. Waverly has her hand on the back of Nicole’s bent neck, and the two of them are kissing.

**TheBacheloretteWeddingSpecial:** Two days until the wedding of the century! Remember to tune in live for the Wayhaught wedding! #Wayhaught #LGBTQ #BacheloretteNation  
**24k likes**  
_View all 401 comments_  
**Bachelorettebabe:** CANNOT WAIT VIEWING PARTY IS A GO  
**HaughtSauce:** UGH Why does Nicole have to be so hot no pun intended  
**EarpCabbageFarms:** Get this filth off my screen #EatMoreCabbage  
**ChaCha82:** My babies!

***

Nicole was just slipping between the sheets when her phone buzzed on her nightstand. Just the glimpse of Waverly’s name on the screen made her smile as she reached for it. It was weird being back to sleeping in the barn above the stables, especially with the stables set up for the wedding. Some of the boxes had even leaked into her loft upstairs but she tried to ignore it. She slid open her phone and smiled at the message. 

_Waverly: I miss you. I can’t believe they’re separating us like this :(_

Waverly was back at the house in their room. The production thought it would be more dramatic if they separated them for a couple of days before the wedding. Nicole hated it and clearly Waverly did too. Nicole hated not holding Waverly every night that they had left together, but she could appreciate the tradition of the whole thing.

_Nicole: It’ll just make the reuniting that much better ;)_

_Waverly: Wynonna has been reading me those smutty fanfics to me again._

_Nicole: Oh no._

_Waverly: I miss you so much that they’re starting to be kinda sexy._

_Nicole: Baby, it’s only been two days. We’ve done weeks before. Months._

_Waverly: Yeah but to know you’re right here...so close. But so far._

_Nicole: Dramatic._

_Waverly: You love it._

_Nicole: I love you._

_Waverly: I love you too._

_Nicole: Go to sleep baby. I’ll talk tomorrow. Then one more sleep._

_Waverly: Two more sleeps right now. Two sleeps too many._

_Nicole: Don’t worry. It’ll go fast. Goodnight, baby._

_Waverly: Goodnight._

***

Nicole only left the barn the next day to tend to the fields. She technically didn’t have to because she told Lonnie to handle things, but she preferred doing things herself anyways, and she needed to get out of the barn. 

Afterwards, Wynonna found her in the barn and they spent most of the day playing video games. Wynonna was drinking, Nicole was just trying to waste the day away and forget the nerves fluttering in her stomach. 

This whole thing had sent her for a loop.

She was ready to marry Waverly, that wasn’t even a question. She was ready to marry her the moment she asked her. And she thought she was okay with the televised wedding, but the closer and closer they got to it, the more her nerves started to show. The idea of standing in front of hundreds of thousands of people and talking so intimately to Waverly...the idea was terrifying. 

Nicole had no problem kissing Waverly in public or holding her hand or doing whatever couples did, it was just the idea of sharing what was supposed to be an intimate moment with the rest of the world while they peered into their screens. Nicole had never considered herself selfish, but in this case she would. She wanted Waverly all to herself just this one day. They had shared the rest of their relationship with the world already. But Nicole had agreed to this and the camera crew currently holed up in a nearby hotel meant it was too late to change anything.

After Wynonna left, Nicole lay awake in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and tried anything to get to sleep but the nervous energy streaming through her veins was becoming too much. 

Pulling her sweatshirt over her head, Nicole decided to go for a walk. She walked through the field and towards the house with the intention of just going in and getting some hot chocolate before heading back to the barn, but the closer she got to the house she saw the bedroom light on. 

Nicole looked up at the window for a moment. The temptation to just go up to the roof overhang under the master bedroom window was too strong. Using a barrel Waverly had put beside the house as some kind of decoration, Nicole gripped the edge of the roof and pulled herself up. The tiles were a little rough against her fingertips but she swung her leg up to fully lift herself onto the roof. 

She walked over to the big bedroom window and crouched, trying to peer inside. The curtains were drawn so Nicole couldn’t really tell if Waverly was even in there, so instead of being a creep she decided to knock on the window. There was some shuffling inside before the curtain moved aside and Waverly’s face appeared behind the glass. Her hair was in a messy bun, a thin white nightgown hanging on her lithe frame. One of the spaghetti straps fell halfway down her arm and Nicole smiled.

Waverly frowned at her as she opened up the window. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Yet here I am.”

“You’re up here knocking on my window like we’re in high school or something.”

“Isn’t it romantic?”

“It’s late.”

“Tell me to leave and I will.”

“It’s _late_.”

“You weren’t sleeping.”

Waverly sighed. “It’s...hard for me to sleep without you. Knowing you’re so close.”

“Can I come in?” Nicole said with the most charming smile she could muster.

Without responding, Waverly just pulled Nicole into the window by the front of her sweatshirt. She stumbled in, feet barely unfolding from under her in time to catch herself without spilling face first onto the floor. Waverly’s arms caught her around the waist and they both laughed as they stumbled back towards the bed.

Nicole turned her head to catch Waverly’s lips in a kiss while pushing herself up on her arms so she wasn’t crushing Waverly, who was still gripping her sweatshirt in her fist. Hazel eyes crinkled into half moons as Waverly looked up at Nicole. 

“Hey baby,” Nicole said softly. 

“You missed me,” Waverly whispered.

“How could I not miss that face?” Nicole said.

“Charmer,” Waverly winked and finally relinquished Nicole’s sweatshirt so that she could roll off of her. Nicole lay on her side, elbow in the mattress and head propped up on her palm, as her other arm draped over Waverly’s hips. “Chrissy will kill you if she finds you here.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Nicole said, leaning down and kissing Waverly lightly. Her thumb stroked Waverly’s hipbone, the silky material of her nightgown moving with the movements.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married tomorrow,” Waverly sighed dreamily. Nicole couldn’t help the falter in her smile as the nerves started again. Her fingers drummed idly on Waverly’s side and she frowned up at her. “What’s wrong?”

Nicole shrugged. “Just nervous. About the cameras.”

Waverly’s face fell and she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, pulling her back down on top of her. “I’m sorry,” Waverly whispered, foot brushing up on the inside of Nicole’s calf. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, baby,” Nicole said seriously. “I just get weird around cameras. You know this. And this is such a special day. I don’t want to mess up.”

“Babe, it’d be impossible for you to mess this up,” Waverly said, lips slowly curving up into a small smile. For some reason it reminded Nicole of the leaves that fell off of the old oak tree with the initials. The one where they got engaged after months of slow burn torture. Her smile reminded Nicole of the soft upturn the leaves took as they fluttered through the air.

It was one of the things that Nicole noticed in the months Waverly was away. She missed her intensely and on her daily runs around the ranch, often found herself reminded of Waverly in even the littlest things. One time it was the color of the wheat reminding her of Waverly’s hair, another it was the moss on one of the rocks in the river reminding Nicole of her eyes. Basically, she was a mess without Waverly.

“Do you promise it’s impossible?” Nicole asked.

“I absolutely promise,” Waverly said with her smile widening even further. It felt like someone had let the pressure out of her lungs, like letting the air out of a balloon. Nicole felt herself melt back into Waverly, her face falling into her neck as Waverly held her. She just reveled in the feeling of Waverly’s fingers scratching at her scalp for a minute, chills drifting down her spine as she sighed. Waverly’s legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist to fully cradle her body and she pressed a kiss to the hinge of Waverly’s jaw.

“Waves,” Nicole implored. “What if we...just got married?”

“We are getting married,” Waverly said, fingers moving to trace an idle pattern on the back of Nicole’s neck that was making it hard to concentrate.

“No, I know, but-” Nicole sat up a little, elbows sinking into the mattress as she looked at Waverly. “-what if we got married...tonight? Just you, me and the officiant.”

“Chrissy would kill us,” Waverly said. “Lucado would kill us. And she’s terrifying!”

“Wait, hear me out,” Nicole said as she untangled herself from Waverly and sat up cross legged on the bed. Waverly copied her and Nicole pulled Waverly’s hands into her lap. Their knees bumped together and Nicole smiled, licking her lips. “I cannot begin to tell you how excited I am to get married to you,” she began, thumb brushing over Waverly’s knuckles. “I’m so incredibly lucky and happy that I get to share that moment with you and our family but...I don’t know if I’m really ready to share that part of our lives with the whole world. Our vows and our love...all of this started when the cameras weren’t looking. What we have grew because we weren’t under scrutiny the whole time, we weren’t performing for the cameras. And don’t get me wrong, if you want to do all this in front of the cameras, I’ll do it. Happily. But I’m just suggesting we get married, for real, tonight. And tomorrow we go and do the whole dog and pony show for the cameras, but we’ll know that this moment - _our_ moment...was always just for us.”

Waverly’s eyes sparkled with tears, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes glistening. She squeezed Nicole’s hands, a tear escaping for a moment before she wiped it away with the back of her hand. 

“So you want to just...get married right now?” Waverly asked through a sniffle that Nicole found adorable. “Just you and me?”

“Just you and me, baby,” Nicole whispered, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “Until the end.”

“Well, I am already wearing white,” Waverly chuckled. 

Nicole laughed and cupped the back of Waverly’s neck, nuzzling their noses together. “Is that a yes?”

Waverly nodded and Nicole could only kiss her hard. When they finally broke apart, they took a deep breath and just smiled at each other. 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.”

***

Wynonna didn’t take kindly to being woken up abruptly in the middle of the night. Especially because she was in bed with Rosita and they were both fairly...well, naked. Rosita, of course, insisted on coming along and Waverly got Gus up because she knew she’d have a fit if she wasn’t included.

Waverly just slipped on a jacket and some shoes and so did Nicole as they took a golf cart out to the initials tree. 

The night was still dark, inky blackness seeping through the sky and dodging around the bright stars. A cloud moved past the moon and lit their way as they approached the little cliff where the old tree stood. It’s branches stretched up towards the sky, leaves shaking on its limbs as they approached.

They all had lanterns in their hands and Nicole mentally patted herself on the back for always making sure her safety kit was prepared for an emergency. Nicole hung a couple on the tree to illuminate the space and set a couple more on the ground around them. Rosita and Gus, flanked them in pajamas and sweaters, holding lanterns. 

Nicole and Waverly stood in front of the tree, Wynonna behind them with some sort of notebook in her hand. 

Waverly was still in her lacy white nightgown and Nicole was in her black jogger sweatpants and a white tank top. Not necessarily the most appropriate of wedding wear, but it felt right for the moment. 

Nicole held Waverly’s hands between them, nervous and excited butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she smiled at her fiancee. Waverly smiled back at her, cheeks pink and the summer breeze lightly blowing some of her hair over her face. Nicole’s heart swelled, pounding against her ribs, as joy turned Waverly’s eyes into half moons.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Waverly whispered, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Nicole asked. “It’s not too late to just go back to the house and do this for real tomorrow.”

Waverly shook her head before Nicole even finished her sentence. “I’m more than sure. This is so romantic! A _secret_ wedding. It’s like we’re forbidden lovers or something.”

“Please don’t ever use the term ‘lovers’ to refer to each other ever again,” Wynonna said as she made a face. “Now come on, let’s get this wedding started.”

Nicole rolled her eyes jokingly and Waverly giggled. Wynonna opened up her notebook with a flourish. She could already hear Gus sniffling behind them, probably dotting the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief. With a final small smile and a wink to Waverly, Wynonna cleared her throat and got started.

“Rosita, Gus, thank you for coming here today to celebrate the love of Waverly and Nicole. More commonly referred to as Wayhaught. I can’t think of a better venue than a breezy cliff in the middle of the goddamn night-”

“Wynonna,” Gus hissed. Wynonna sighed and moved on. She pulled out a navy blue ribbon from her pocket and wrapped one end around Nicole’s wrist.

“Now, I got this from the internet but...it’s good.” Wynonna cleared her throat. “Waverly and Nicole, know now before you go further that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul’s growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?”

“Yes,” Nicole and Waverly said in unison. Waverly’s fingers wiggled and tickled Nicole’s palms so she squeezed them gently until Waverly just squeezed them back. As Wynonna said the vows, she started wrapping the ribbon around Nicole’s left and Waverly’s right until the other end was around Waverly’s wrist.

“Nicole, will you share in Waverly’s pain and seek to alleviate it? Will you share in her burdens? Will you share in Waverly’s dreams? Nicole, will you share in Waverly’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in her? Will you honor Waverly as an equal in your union?”

“I will,” Nicole said easily, unable to keep the smile off of her face as Wynonna wrapped the ribbon around Waverly’s wrist.

“And so the binding is made.”

Wynonna pulled out a second, pale green ribbon from her pocket and wrapped one end around Waverly’s left hand, wrapping it around their hands like she had with their other ones.

“Waverly, will you share in Nicole’s pain and seek to alleviate it? Will you share in her burdens? Will you share in Nicole’s dreams? Waverly, will you share in Nicole’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in her? Will you honor Nicole as an equal in your union?”

“I will,” Waverly managed, voice breaking. 

“And so the binding is made.”

Tears sparkled on Waverly’s cheeks like the stars above them and Nicole swore she could see constellations on her skin. The moonlight ran along her hair and made it look like silver, and Nicole’s heart thrummed with happiness. Nicole had never been much for the typical daydream little girls had growing up. She didn’t pretend to be a princess or dream of her wedding day. Her imagining had been more grounded in reality, a spy on a mission or rescuing a maiden from an old western villain. But this moment...in this moment she was sure that the tales of dragons and wizards were true because this all felt like a fairytale.

“Now, Nicole has her vows.”

She let out a nervous stuttering breath, palms a little sweaty as she looked at her soon to be wife. Waverly squeezed her hands reassuringly and mouthed an ‘I love you’, and a rush of confidence flowed through Nicole’s chest. 

“Waverly,” Nicole started with a deep breath. “The first moment I saw you, it didn’t seem real. It probably sounds like a line but it felt like an angel walked in to help me build that furniture that day. I was sure it was just a crush, especially since you were essentially in an arranged marriage situation-“

Wavery chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her. Nicole untied the ribbon around Waverly’s left wrist and started to slowly unwrap it as she spoke.

“-but even as frustrating as you were sometimes...I knew I had to know you. And you...it felt like my soul had found the other person it had been searching for for years. And even though I knew it might kill me in the end because I was sure there’d be no way you’d pick me, I had to know you as much as you’d let me. And every day I’m thankful that you saw what I saw. That we could be...extraordinary. I think I knew I loved you when you were scared of the horses but tried anyways. I think that’s when I hoped that...even if you were scared of us you would...try anyways. And it took me a little bit but I knew then that I would do anything to make you mine. Even being on that stupid fucking show. And I promise you, that no matter what, I will always fight for you and beside you, for the rest of our lives. And I promise to love you not just even more when it’s hard, but especially when it’s hard. And I promise I’ll love you even with my last breath. I can’t wait for our future together, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly laughed through her tears and Nicole leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. The unwrapped ribbon hung loosely off of Nicole’s wrist and Waverly smiled.

“Does that mean it’s my turn now?” Briefly, Waverly set her forehead on Nicole’s collarbone before looking back up at her. 

“You okay?” Nicole whispered. Waverly just pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before starting to untie the ribbon around Nicole’s wrist.

“Nicole. Nicole...Rayleigh Haught, when I first met you I was sure it was a cruel trick. Because of course I would meet the most beautiful and charming woman I had ever seen when I was on a reality show to find a husband. And it was hard at first...really hard, and I was selfish but you never gave up on me. And I know you’ll never give up on me, even when I’m selfish or when we’re frustrated with each other or we inevitably have fights. And I promise to never give up on you. Nicole, loving you has been one of the easiest things I’ve ever done. And the most rewarding. I went on that show because I...well, I wanted the money. But I also wanted an adventure. I wanted to experience the world and I thought this was my only chance. Guess I just really didn’t realize that this - that _we_ would be the adventure I was looking for. I told you once that...I wasn’t expecting you. Every day I learn something new and unexpected about you. Even if it’s something small and stupid like you put the milk in your bowl before the cereal.” Waverly smiled. “And...I guess I’m just trying to say that I love you. And I can’t wait for a lifetime of unexpected things with you.”

Wynonna fumbled in her pocket for a moment before bringing out Nicole’s ring and handing it to Waverly. A ribbon hung loosely around each of their wrists and Waverly held the ring over Nicole’s ring finger.

“Waverly, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Waverly said, voice cracking as she slowly slid the ring onto Nicole’s finger. The cold metal sent a shiver up Nicole’s spine for a moment as it bumped over her knuckle, and they both let out a small sigh as the simple silver ring rested against her knuckle.

Wynonna brought out Waverly’s ring and handed it to Nicole. “Nicole, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Nicole said as she slipped the ring onto Waverly’s finger. She heard her gasp as it slid on, and couldn’t help but chuckle in happiness.

“And now, by the power vested in me,” Wynonna said, building up to the big moment. “I now declare you, wife and wife. You may makeout, or whatever.”

Wynonna didn’t finish her sentence before Waverly threw her arms around Nicole’s neck and jumped, wrapped her arms legs around her hips. Nicole caught Waverly just in time to hold her up, not even having time to think about the fact that she was grabbing Waverly’s ass in front of Gus, before their lips were together in a bruising kiss. 

Nicole’s heart felt so full in that moment that she was surprised it still fit in her chest. It felt like it was struggling to escape and finally join Waverly’s where it pounded against her chest. Waverly kissed her long and slow, lips sliding together patiently as they tasted each other as wife and wife for the first time. 

Their kiss was interrupted when they were engulfed in a group hug from all sides. Waverly pulled away and Nicole just beamed up at her. Her wife. 

***

After Wynonna cracked open the celebratory whiskey that she’d brought with her, and they all passed the bottle down for a shot, they headed back to the house. Wynonna insisted on driving and Nicole couldn’t be bothered to argue because she sat on the back of the golf cart with her wife in her lap all the way back to the house. They signed all the papers and filled out the paperwork in the kitchen, deciding to just deal with Lucado’s wrath after the taping the next day.

Soon everyone’s exhaustion got the better of them, which was to be expected from being awoken in the middle of the night, and everyone drifted back to their respective rooms. Nicole remained wrapped around Waverly from behind as they walked back upstairs to their room. It made walking a little difficult, but neither of them were ready to let go of the other. 

Nicole kicked their door closed behind them and finally disengaged herself from Waverly. With a dreamy sigh, Waverly fell back onto the bed with a big smile on her face. She held her hand up in front of her, just staring at the ring for a moment.

“It’s kinda...weird. Isn’t it?”

Nicole looked down at her own hand, thumb twisting the ring around her finger. “A little. But not in a bad way.”

“Definitely not in a bad way,” Waverly purred, hands dropping to the bed and stretching long over her head. The movement made her nightgown ride high up her thighs and brown eyes followed the movement like a magnet. She couldn’t help it when Waverly was, well, _Waverly_. All smooth tan skin and toned muscles. There wasn’t a world where Nicole could imagine not wanting to jump her every chance she got. Her eyes flickered back up to Waverly’s, hazel pools darker than usual but still sparkling. Nicole watched her eyes flicker over her body and just the look she was giving her made every inch of her skin warm. Waverly bit her lip as her hand slid down her front and under her nightgown. Nicole’s throat felt tight as she watched Waverly pull her underwear down her legs and toss them to the floor.

Lust fueling her movements, Nicole lifted her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. There was a soft intake of breath from Waverly in time with the fabric hitting the floor. It only made the ache deep in Nicole grow and she started the short trek to the bed. Waverly pushed herself closer to the top of the mattress just as Nicole crawled over her on the bed. She slowly lowered herself down over Waverly, smiling at her the whole time as she settled between her legs.

“Hey baby,” Nicole whispered. 

“Hey wife,” Waverly said, hands finding Nicole’s biceps. 

“ _Wife,_ ” Nicole repeated, kissing Waverly. 

It never ceased to amaze Nicole how well they fit together. Everything about them just felt right...perfect even. They kissed slowly, just feeling their bodies warm and meld to the others. Waverly’s hands smoothed down Nicole’s back and into the back of her sweatpants to grab her ass and pull their hips closer. Nicole smiled against her lips and propped herself up on one elbow, still kissing Waverly, while her other hand slipped under the hem of her nightgown. 

Waverly squirmed under her as Nicole slowly pushed the silk nightgown up Waverly’s body. Her fingers traced a slow pattern over the muscle of her thigh, bumping against her hipbone and over her stomach. They took their time tracing the curve of Waverly’s breast, feeling the warm soft skin under her fingers as they made their way to the tightened flesh of her nipples. Waverly’s breaths came as soft pants against Nicole’s lips, her kisses getting a little more desperate.

Nicole pinched Waverly’s nipple and her hips pressed up against her. She felt Waverly’s teeth bite at her lip and she pinched her nipple a little harder. Waverly gasped into her mouth and Nicole swallowed it. They pushed and pulled the nightgown over Waverly’s head, leaving her naked below Nicole. 

Their skin pressed together and Waverly felt like silk under her, softer even than the nightgown that was now somewhere on the floor. Waverly’s hands were back on Nicole’s ass, pushing her sweatpants down with an annoyed huff. In a moment of frustration she tried to push them down with her legs and Nicole just laughed and kissed down her neck. She let Waverly struggle for a moment before reaching down and pushing her pants off before falling back into Waverly’s arms. 

It was like the stars began to align, the way their bodies came together. Their hands laced together beside Waverly’s head, lips only parting for air. Nicole pushed Waverly’s knees further apart with her own and she felt the heat radiating from between her thighs. Pressing slow kisses along Waverly’s jaw, Nicole hooked Waverly’s right leg around her hip and arranged her other leg in a way that allowed their cores to slide together.

Nicole let out a shaky breath as she spread their legs a little more and her clit slid past Waverly’s. 

Their eyes locked as they pulled away, lips swollen, and Waverly just nodded. Nicole dropped her mouth to Waverly’s neck as they slowly started to find their rhythm. Shocks ran up Nicole’s spine at the feeling, fingers flexing against Waverly’s as their hips began to work together. Nicole just felt Waverly, felt the way their bodies moved together as they climbed towards the peak. Her lips pressing against Waverly’s pulse and feeling her heartbeat quicken with each roll of their hips.

With teeth scraping against the crook of Waverly’s neck, Nicole tasted the sweat on her skin, sharp and welcome on her tongue. Waverly bowed under her and Nicole felt her getting close from the way her fingers were flexing in her hands. Waverly whimpered and Nicole moaned, the noise hitting her low in the belly.

It was a slow build, hot coals slowly being stroked into a flame. The slow build up of sweat that covered their bodies and slicked their skin, movements becoming even more fluid. The rhythmic panting in the room was interrupted every so often with little whimpers or moans. The heat at the base of Nicole’s spine made her movements more desperate, chasing that crest that felt so close and in reach. 

Waverly gripped Nicole’s hands so tightly it was almost painful, but her back bridging up towards Nicole meant she was about to come. Nicole pulled one of her hands away and pulled Waverly’s leg even tighter around her, nails digging into the soft flesh of her thigh as her head tipped back, exposing the soft skin of her neck. 

Nicole nibbled at her throat as Waverly’s free hand pulled the red hair at the back of her skull, pushing her mouth against her. Waverly’s entire body tensed and Nicole’s hips stuttered as her own orgasm began to pulse through her. Blunt nails dug into the back of her skull and Nicole moaned, hips moving erratically with Waverly’s long drawn out whimper pushing past swollen lips.

Lights popped behind her eyelids. Each wave of pleasure was a new star exploding in a ball of overheated gas, slowly fading even after it blinded her. Waverly’s leg slid off from around Nicole’s waist and their lips found each other again. Lips moved, moving together lazily, tongues occasionally brushing together. Waverly’s grip in her hair finally loosened and she started massaging Nicole’s scalp, making her groan and drop her head down to Waverly’s shoulder.

“Mm sleepy,” Waverly said, stretching her legs out. Nicole moved to slide off of her but she moaned in protest and tightened an arm around Nicole’s back. “No, stay.”

“I can’t be here in the morning, Chrissy will be pissed,” Nicole mumbled, even as her eyelids drooped and sleep overtook her body.

“Just take a little nap first.”

“Okay,” Nicole was too tired to argue. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Waverly sighed, voice already thick with sleep.

“I can’t believe we get to do this for the rest of our lives,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s neck.

Nicole could hear the smile in Waverly’s voice before she drifted to sleep. “Forever.”

***

_Knock knock knock_

“Waves! It’s me!” Chrissy’s voice jolted Nicole from her sleep. Panic clutched her chest, adrenaline spiking her heart into a rapid beat as she shot up from the bed. Waverly snorted as she jerked awake next to her, hands reaching out to grab for Nicole.

“Wha-? Lay back down,” Waverly mumbled, still half asleep. 

Nicole felt like she had cotton stuffed in her skull and was trying to wade through it when the knocking came again.

“Waves! I’m coming in in two minutes! There’s no time to waste, it's your wedding day!”

Nicole scrambled off the bed, still naked from the night before. Waverly mumbled some more and reached for Nicole, fingers slipping off of her skin. 

“Baby, come back,” Waverly whined.

“I have to go,” Nicole said, quickly gathering her clothes off the floor. “Chrissy will be pissed if she sees me here.”

Waverly just mumbled something incoherent, mostly because her face was smashed into her pillow. Nicole grabbed her sweatshirt off the floor just as the sound of the doorknob turning seemed to reverberate through the room. Without thinking, she put a quick kiss on Waverly’s head and climbed out the open window that she had gone into the night before. Just as she skittered onto the roof, she heard Waverly’s door open and Chrissy come in.

Nicole took a deep breath, leaning against the side of the house, when a breeze reminded her that she was naked. Blushing, she quickly moved her clothes in front of her and looked around to make sure there wasn’t a camera crew with its sights on her. 

“Goddamn it, Haught,” Wynonna said as Nicole’s eyes landed on her. She was leaning against Nicole’s truck, foot up on the tire and an open bottle of champagne resting on the top of her thigh. “While I’m eating my breakfast?”

“Why are you up so early?” Nicole whispered, making sure all her important bits were covered. “And that’s just champagne!”

“It’s a minimalist mimosa. A breakfast drink,” Wynonna said.

Nicole sighed. “Just turn around so I can put my clothes on please.”

“We’re married!” Wynonna complained, as she turned around with a flourish. Nicole quickly slipped on her sweatpants and tank top.

“Alright, I’m decent,” Nicole said as she went to climb down from the roof. The ground was a little rough on her bare feet but she just went over to the golf cart. 

“Dolly was right. You’re a dog, Haught,” Wynonna said as she shook her head. “Sneaking out of a married woman’s window.” She turned the phone towards Nicole to reveal the TMZ website where there was a grainy clip playing. Nicole frowned and leaned a little closer.  
"What is this?"  
"The reason Lucado was pissed at me this morning," Wynonna smirked. "Apparently we visited a drive through strip club and it tripled the limo charge."  
Nicole watched the video a little longer and saw that it was their limo pulled up to the side of a seedy looking building. There was a window in front of them where the stripper was performing on the pole, both of them hanging out of the window with drinks in their hands.  
"Oh god," Nicole groaned. "I don't remember any of this."  
"That's how you know we did Vegas right."  
Nicole sighed and started the golf cart but Wynonna jumped in front of it before she could go anywhere. 

“What?”

“I’m supposed to still have your ring.”

“Right,” Nicole said, twisting it off of her finger and handing it over to Wynonna a little mournfully. “Waverly still has hers too.”

Wynonna stepped out of the way and Nicole considered taking off, but took the champagne bottle from Wynonna instead and took a long sip.

“Atta girl,” Wynonna smiled. “You’re getting married for the fourth time today. You realize that, right?”

Nicole took the bottle with her as she drove back to the barn, Wynonna yelling after her.

***

“Motherfucker,” Nicole cursed as she looked at the royal blue bow tie around her neck, definitely lopsided.

“I thought you’d be better at this, butch Barbie,” Wynonna said, batting Nicole’s shaking hands away and did the bow tie up for her. “You’re already married. Why so nervous?”

“I’m not nervous about the marriage, I’m worried about the fucking cameras and whatever Lucado has up her sleeve,” Nicole tilted her chin up as Wynonna fixed her bow tie. Wynonna was dressed in a similar outfit, same colored pants, white buttoned shirt and jacket over it with a silver tie around her neck.

“Don’t worry about it, Haught, I think we know Lucado would rather spend a day alone with me in a room with me than let this wedding go south in any way.”

Nicole just grunted in agreement as she smoothed her hands over her vest. It was the same royal blue as her pants and the jacket hanging behind the door, except there were silver accents on it, a delicate swirling pattern along the material. 

“Alright, you’re all put together,” Wynonna said, taking a step back to look at Nicole’s entire outfit. “I’d say my job as your best man is officially done. Except for maybe the ring situation.”

“Yeah, don’t lose those rings,” Nicole said, still distracted.

They were in the loft above the barn, so Nicole could hear everything happening downstairs. People were just arriving, taking their seats in the chairs that had been set up early that morning. Right around the time that Nicole was getting back to the barn after spending the night with Waverly. Luckily they didn’t care and Nicole refused to be embarrassed in her own home.

Wynonna walked up next to Nicole again, this time brandishing a small, expensive bottle of whiskey.

“I um...got this for you,” she said, shrugging awkwardly. “As a little bit of a...welcome to the Earps gift.” Wynonna tipped it, looking at the label for a moment. “Seems fitting.”

Nicole was touched by the gesture and smiled, taking the bottle from Wynonna’s hands. “Thanks. I’m happy to be here. Should we have a celebratory drink?”

“I’ll never say no to that,” Wynonna said, rubbing her hands together and immediately going into the little kitchen in the loft for two whiskey glasses. Nicole poured them two fingers each and they sat on the couch, trying not to wrinkled their clothes. Wynonna held up her glass towards Nicole and gave her a lopsided smile. “To this totally batshit crazy week. I’m glad my sister managed to finally pick a smart one for once.”

“I love your sister-”

“Ugh, don’t I know if we need to go that far right now.”

“-and I love you too, Wynonna.”

“Alright, just drink now,” Wynonna said as she clinked her glass with Nicole’s and tipped it back. Just then, Chrissy knocked on the door before poking her head in. Her stomach clenched as nerves seized her body and a fresh wave of sickness crawled up her throat. Mouth suddenly dry, Nicole set her glass down on the table and stood up.

“Alright,” Nicole said, rolling her shoulders. “I’m ready.”

***

A sparkly gold pattern wipes across the screen as _’The Bachelorette: Wedding’_ scrolls cheesily onto the screen. There’s a wide shot of the ranch. The camera booms down over the house and we see the barn. Tables and chairs are set up in the field outside of it, sparkling lights above like they were hung by magic. 

The camera booms down to reveal Mark walking through the field in a tuxedo and bright turquoise cowboy boots. He smiles, teeth somehow even whiter than before as he makes a wide gesture.

“Hello, all. Welcome to this very special event in _Bachelorette_ history. Today we’ll be celebrating the love of Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. The couple that proves that sometimes...love really does defy all the odds. Now let’s take a look back at how this lovely couple fought against all barriers to be together.”

A video package begins to play. It shows Nicole and Waverly’s greatest moments on the show, even the recreated ones. Them walking down by the river, them riding horses, kissing in front of the barn and meeting for the first time. The music sounds like a cheap fairytale and there is so much soft exposure it hurts to look at. But it’s cute.

The package ends with Nicole’s proposal to Waverly and then Mark is back on the screen, sitting on the porch of the house.

“Today, in just a few minutes, we will be witnessing the _Bachelorette_ wedding we’ve all been waiting for. It’s hard to believe that this romance started here, on this beautiful ranch, just a couple years ago. Let’s check in with a few of the guests.”

The camera fades to a shot of Wynonna, holding a champagne glass. “I’m very happy for them. I’m a little upset they didn’t want to have the wedding on the cabbage farm but I’m still hoping for the vow renewal to be there.”

Another shot comes up of Shae, fingers holding her champagne flute awkwardly as she stands uncomfortably in front of the camera. “I’m very happy for them. Nicole is a dear friend and Waverly has become a friend too. Already this is a beautiful wedding so I’m just...very happy for them.”

The camera fades back to Mark who is now standing in front of the entrance of the barn. “And now, finally, the moment we’ve all been waiting for. Now...the wedding of Waverly Earp...and Nicole Haught.”

There is a cheesy crossfade from Mark to Nicole standing at the front of the barn. She looks nervous, hands clasped in front of her, flexing and unflexing. Wynonna is behind her and claps her on the shoulder, shaking her a little bit. She whispers something in Nicole’s ear and she just nods, looking down at her shoes for a moment. 

We see the rest of the barn, white chairs set up in rows and filled. There are light pink and white flowers decorating the area and strings of lights above the barn. Everyone is sitting and looking anxious. 

The music starts to play, a soft guitar tune, and Nicole looks down the aisle. The camera lingers on the entrance of the barn for a moment before the music swells and Waverly turns the corner and appears in the entrance.

The camera cuts to a tight shot of Nicole and she whispers. “Wow.”

We cut back to Waverly, hair down in natural waves with just the strands of hair at the front of her face pulled back. She had a flower crown made of light pink flowers on her head. Her dress is a simple off white, accented with lace. It has short sleeves and is low cut in the front and back, flowing down until it touches the ground. The bouquet in her hands matches the other flowers and is just small enough not to upstage her.

Waverly walks to the front of the aisle, blush apparent on her cheeks as she gets closer, and eyes half moons. Nicole’s smile is as wide as could be, dimples popping as she comes up the aisle.

As soon as they are close, they reach for each other’s hands. Waverly’s bouquet is handed to Chrissy who takes it with a proud smile. They can’t take their eyes off each other as they stand in front of the alter, hands clasped tight. 

The camera pulls back a little and we see that Mark is the officiant. 

The whole wedding is very typical, but very sweet. They say their ‘I do’s, Waverly in tears by the end. When Mark declares them wife and wife, they embrace and kiss as the music swells around them. When they finally manage to pull away, they go down the aisle with people throwing rose petals at them.

The camera moves back to Mark and he smiles at the camera, tears apparent in his eyes. 

“And there you have it folks. Come back after these messages to see reactions from family, friends, and other former contestants from Waverly’s season of _The Bachelorette_.”

The cheesy opening graphic comes on screen again before fading away.

***

Nicole felt her pocket buzz and blinked, eyes a little hazy from the shots she’d just had. As her eyes focused on the message. 

_Waverly: I need help in the barn kitchen stud ;)_

She felt the dopey smile creep up her face and she pulled her lip between her teeth. She typed a quick response as she looked around.

_Nicole: I’ll be there soon, cutie_

_Waverly: Bring your muscles_

No one seemed to be paying her much mind. They were halfway through the reception so everyone was pretty liquored up, their inhibitions down and in their own worlds. Rosita and Wynonna were dancing close, Gus talking to Nedley and Shae even conversing with Chrissy. No one noticed as Nicole draped her jacket over her shoulder and wandered upstairs to the loft.

The area was a no fly zone for anyone else, so they had set Jeremy up at the bottom of the stairs to stop anyone besides Nicole and Waverly from coming up. Nicole practically pranced up the stairs as she undid her bow tie, draping her jacket on the back of the couch before she turned quickly towards the small kitchen.

Waverly was leaning against the counter with a bottle of champagne balanced on her hip, foil pulled back from the top but cork in place. Nicole smiled as Waverly looked over at her, a mischievous darkness in her eyes. She had taken off the bottom part of her dress so that it rested just above her knee, revealing comfortable looking boots.

“Took you long enough,” Waverly sighed as Nicole sidled up to her slowly. Waverly looked up at her and Nicole put her hands on the counter on either side of Waverly’s hips. There was a stirring deep in Nicole’s belly 

“I heard you need assistance, wife,” Nicole leaned forward and kissed Waverly softly, tasting the sharp hint of alcohol on her lips. As she pulled away, she looked in Waverly’s eyes to make sure she wasn’t too wasted. But her eyes remained sharp, only blurry around the edges so Nicole pressed her back, the heavy champagne bottle bumping against the counter as it hung from Waverly’s hand.

“I was looking for more champagne,” Waverly said with a tip of her head, eyes darting down to Nicole’s lips as her free hand began to pop the buttons on Nicole’s vest.

“You found more champagne,” Nicole teased as she pressed her hips into Waverly. She watched Waverly’s exposed cleavage heave as she took a breath, hand smoothing inside the newly opened vest.

“But I need you to open it for me,” Waverly pouted and held up the champagne bottle. Nicole saw the way a blush creeped up Waverly’s chest and neck, the slight flush to her cheeks and the way her hips pushed back against her. Nicole knew what Waverly wanted and it wasn’t for her to open champagne. 

“Okay, baby,” Nicole smiled. “You got a screw?” 

Waverly shivered but managed to keep a straight face as she picked up the corkscrew on the counter. “You a little drunk?”

“Hm?”

“You can’t use the corkscrew on champagne, baby, you have to just use those talented hands of yours,” Waverly said as her fingers brushed over the back of Nicole’s hands.

Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly completely and fully. Waverly’s lips were plump and soft and tasted like wine. Waverly’s free hand started working at the buttons on Nicole’s shirt. She pulled the shirt from Nicole’s pants and the stiff, starched material brushed over Nicole’s skin and made her sigh. Waverly slipped her fingers into the waistband of her pants. She pulled Nicole even closer and the seam of her pants rubbed against her sex in a way that made her groan. 

Waverly giggled at her reaction and Nicole gripped her behind her thighs and lifted her onto the counter. She gasped at the movement and Nicole just smiled.

“Let me open your champagne for you, baby,” Nicole said as she took the bottle from Waverly. She put the bottle on the counter between Waverly’s legs, making sure it was pressed against her. The condensation of the bottle leaked down the side and pooled onto the counter, some of it soaking into Waverly’s dress. Her own now bare stomach nudged it and she shivered.

Nicole kept her eyes on hazel when she placed her thumb on the cork of the champagne bottle. She made a show of pushing onto the cork from the side, purposefully flexing her forearm that Waverly’s eyes landed on thanks to her rolled up sleeves. Waverly pressed her heel into Nicole’s ass, pulling her close and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Nicole pulled away just to finish popping the cork out of the bottle. Usually it would slide out easily, but her tipsy clumsiness made it shoot straight for the ceiling. The champagne shot out of the top of the bottle like a fountain. Waverly squealed in surprise and Nicole laughed, thinking quickly and putting her mouth over the opening. 

The sweet liquid hit the back of her throat, bubbles tickling her nose and making her cough. She quickly pulled away and Waverly lifted the bottle to her lips, quickly trying to drink any of the extra still bubbling from the top. Nicole laughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, feeling the cold liquid drip down her chest.

“Your dress,” Nicole said uselessly as Waverly lowered the bottle from her lips. They came away shining with the sweet liquid, a carefree smile tilting up the corners.

“I don’t care,” Waverly said, eyes glancing down at Nicole’s wet chest. She leaned forward and ran her tongue up the middle of Nicole’s chest, gathering the spilled champagne. Nicole moaned in surprise and as soon as Waverly’s head raised to her own, Nicole gripped the back of Waverly’s skull and brought her into a bruising kiss. 

Waverly moaned and smoothed her hands into the inside of Nicole’s shirt. Her fingers gripped at Nicole’s ribs and held onto her like she’d slip beneath the ocean if she didn’t. Nicole’s free hand slid up under Waverly’s skirt and cupped her over her underwear. They were clearly a little wet from the champagne that had spilled, but mostly the crotch was warm and sticky. Her lips curled back into a feral grin as she pulled Waverly’s underwear to the side, hips keeping Waverly’s legs spread.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Waverly whispered as Nicole pressed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck hungrily.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be quick,” Nicole said as she kissed the swell of her breasts over her dress before pulling Waverly’s hips closer to the edge of the counter. Nicole winked at Waverly, taking a long sip of the champagne, before she hitched her arms under Waverly’s legs and lifted them onto her shoulders. She didn’t miss how Waverly moaned at the action. Especially when Nicole ducked her head down and licked a broad stripe across her sex.

Waverly’s fingers threaded through Nicole’s locks as she kept her close. Nicole groaned at her taste, tangy and sharp on her tongue as it mixed with the lingering taste of champagne. Waverly’s grip tightened when Nicole circled her clit with her tongue. Pale fingers dimpled the soft muscle of Waverly’s thighs as she tasted her, tongue and lips practically devouring her on the kitchen counter. She could feel Waverly thrashing against her, her arousal dripping down Nicole’s chin. Waverly’s heels dug into the middle of Nicole’s back as she didn’t bother holding back her little screams of pleasure.

“N-Nicole,” Waverly gasped. “Fuck me. Please.”

Nicole didn’t need to be told twice. She unwrapped one arm around Waverly’s thigh and wasted no time sinking two fingers into Waverly. Her walls instantly clenched around her digits and she curled her fingers as she flicked her tongue over Waverly’s clit. She felt Waverly’s body begin to shake above her and Nicole sucked her clit along the edge of her teeth and Waverly choked on her own scream.

Fingers digging into Nicole’s scalp, she felt Waverly’s calves flex on the back of her shoulders, heels digging into her back. Her sex squeezed Nicole’s fingers and she slowed down her thrusts, tongue still lapping at her core before Waverly tugged on copper roots.

“Too much,” Waverly breathed, a shudder running through her again. Nicole slowly pulled her fingers free and placed a final kiss on her clit. Waverly’s hips jerked and she gasped at the feeling.

Nicole carefully put her underwear back in place and straightened up from where she was bent. Waverly was leaning back, head against the cabinet and a satisfied smile on her face. Nicole kissed her gently and Waverly’s tongue slowly tasted herself on her lips.

Waverly ran her hands over the front of Nicole’s chest, fingers absently playing with Nicole’s bow tie. “You’re so good at that,” Waverly sighed. “I knew I married you for a reason.”

Nicole chuckled. “Is that the only reason you married me?”

“No, but it’s a big one,” Waverly teased. 

“I love you,” Nicole said, wrapping her arms fully around Waverly. 

Waverly’s arms found Nicole’s shoulders, draping there. “I love you too. I can’t believe we’re married.”

Nicole shrugged. “I can.”

“Oh yeah?” Waverly asked, smile widening.

Nicole nodded, kissing each corner of Waverly’s mouth. “I knew I’d marry you the first time I saw you. It may have taken a second to get here but...I knew we’d make it.”

“I did too,” Waverly whispered like it was a secret. “And I’d do it all again.”

“I’d do it a thousand times more,” Nicole smiled. 

***

A photo of Nicole and Waverly kissing against a sunset sparkles onto the screen. _The Bachelorette_ drew onto the screen just as Mark’s voice happened over the music.

“Well folks,” the camera revealed he was walking through the barn, reception still happening around him. “Thank you for joining us today on the most special day in _Bachelorette_ history. On this day we celebrated love and perseverance in the face of what seem to be impossible odds. If Nicole and Waverly can teach you one thing, it’s that love will always find a way. So we hope you enjoyed, and we hope you’ll join us next time...on _The Bachelorette: Canada._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. There it is. These two dummies are finally married and it is super mushy. I missed writing these two in this world so thank you for indulging me and reading along. I'm working on a new fic right now I hope to have out soon so...we'll see. [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


End file.
